Un voyage imprévu
by Leonem
Summary: Gandalf le gris a choisi Bilbon Sacquet comme cambrioleur pour rejoindre la compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne seulement il y a un problème, ce Hobbit n'a rien d'un vrai cambrioleur. Le magicien prit donc la décision d'engager un membre supplémentaire pour pallier à ce détail. C'est ainsi que son regard se porta sur Katell, une chasseresse peu ordinaire...
1. Un contrat inattendu

_**Salut ! C'est avec un très grand plaisir et surtout une grande envie que je publie cette fanfiction basée sur le Hobbit. Cela faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête après avoir lu le livre, et avec la sortie du film il y a un peu moins d'un mois, la machine à idées s'est mise en route tout de suite ! ^^**_

_**Petite info ! Pour l'écriture, je me base sur la version française des noms de personnages ou de lieux comme par exemple Bilbon Sacquet au lieu de Bilbo Baggins. En espérant que cela vous plaira tout de même, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !  
**_

* * *

_**La Terre du Milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Peter Jackson.**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du (des) livre(s), ni du (des) film(s) m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

_**Un voyage imprévu**_

**Chapitre I**

**Un contrat inattendu**

Le soleil rougissait entre les arbres des bois qui bordaient un petit village de la région de l'Eriador. L'endroit était paisible et ses habitants s'en retournaient chez eux tandis que les derniers rayons de lumière disparaissaient à l'horizon. Des chandelles s'allumèrent un peu partout dans les maisons ou dans les commerces qui n'allaient pas tarder à fermer, à l'exception de l'unique auberge du coin qui commençait à faire le plein de clients. Des hommes en majorité entraient et allaient s'installer au comptoir en bois massif ou bien aux tables dans la grande salle.

Une large cheminée de pierre sur lequel était installé un trophée de chasse avec une tête de sanglier dominait la pièce. La chaleur qui en émanait était attirante pour ceux venant de l'extérieur. Bien que le printemps était là, les soirées étaient encore fraiches et un peu de chaleur faisait toujours du bien aux clients, ce qui leur donnait envie de rester et donc de consommer plus longtemps. Des rires et de bruyantes conversations commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la salle et jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'auberge à plusieurs mètres alentours.

Parmi le chahut à l'intérieur, entre les conversations animées, les chopes de bières qui étaient servis un peu partout et la douce odeur du repas émanant de la cuisine, personne ne s'aperçut que quelqu'un descendait l'escalier qui menait aux chambres qui se trouvaient à l'étage. Une jeune femme aux yeux d'un marron très foncé s'approcha du comptoir où se trouvait la patronne qui remplissait des chopes de bière.

« Comme d'habitude Daran s'il vous plait. » Lança de sa voix douce la jeune personne en haussant suffisamment le ton pour que la patronne l'entende.

« Entendu ! » Répondit cette dernière d'un ton enjoué.

La femme se dirigea vers un coin de la salle où elle trouva une table libre près d'une fenêtre. Elle prit place sur une chaise en bois et riva son regard vers l'extérieur sombre tout en veillant à ce que ses cheveux gris, lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, entourent bien son visage et son cou. La jeune femme avait des cheveux grisonnant, à ne pas imaginer comme ceux d'une vieille dame. Ses cheveux étaient jeunes et forts après tout elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans, et ils brillaient comme s'il s'agissait de fils argentés à la lumière de la lune, leur donnant un aspect précieux. La couleur de ses yeux était aussi particulière, le marron était tellement foncé qu'il se mêlait presque à la pupille sombre de l'œil, leur donnant l'aspect de noisettes.

« Voilà ton repas Katell ! » Lança la patronne qui était très ronde dans sa robe et ayant un grand tablier blanc enroulé autour de sa taille bien en chair. Elle déposa une assiette fumante ainsi que des couverts enroulés dans une serviette en tissu devant la jeune femme. « Que voudras-tu boire avec ce morceau de biche ? »

« Un verre de vin sera amplement suffisant. »

« Pas de problèmes ! Je vais te chercher ça de suite ! » La patronne retourna près du comptoir, laissant la personne devant son repas, un morceau de biche accompagné de petits pois.

Katell sentait des regards tournés dans sa direction mais se contenta tout bonnement de les ignorer. Encore des hommes qui devaient se questionner sur sa personne. En effet, elle portait une longue tunique bleu nuit et entouré d'une large ceinture de cuir noir serré au niveau de la taille remontant jusqu'au bas de sa modeste poitrine. Elle avait un pantalon noir en tissu épais rentré dans ses bottes de cuir de la même couleur. Ses vêtements étaient chauds et lui collaient à la peau sauf sa tunique qui était un peu plus ample. Katell savait les regards qu'on lui portait, en partie d'interrogation, de méfiance et en partie d'autre chose qui ne suscitait en elle que du dégout.

« Voilà ton verre ! » Fit la patronne prénommé Daran en déposant l'objet rempli d'alcool rouge. « Sinon, je me disais que pour demain soir, si tu pouvais me ramener un sanglier ce serait parfait. Mon mari désespère de ne plus en cuisiner alors si tu pouvais… »

« Je suis vraiment désolée Daran mais ça ne va pas être possible. » Répliqua d'une voix à demi-embêtée la jeune femme.

« Oh ! Tu nous quittes déjà ? »

« J'ai remplis mon contrat, j'ai dressé le cheval du vieux Cottin. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici maintenant. En plus j'ai entendu parler d'un voleur qui serait dans les parages alors je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser, pour éviter de me faire détrousser. Alerte comme je suis, je ne sentirais même pas les mains du voleur. »

« Tu as raison, à ce qu'il parait ce voleur aurait dépouillé les riches marchands de tissu itinérants venus au village, ainsi que leurs clients. Faut dire qu'il a bien choisit son moment puisque avec l'arrivée du printemps, les gens achètent pour renouveler leur garde-robe. Mais tu pourrais rester encore un peu, un jour ou deux… »

« Je pourrais oui, mais je paye ma chambre en vous chassant du gibier, deux têtes par jours. Je veux bien continuer mais je n'y gagne rien de plus que le gite et le couvert. »

« Tu as tant besoin d'argent que cela ? »

« Mes déplacements coutent cher et tous les aubergistes ne sont pas aussi gentils que vous et votre mari en me permettant de vous payer en nature. »

« Dans ce cas, je te ferais préparer ton petit déjeuner pour l'aube comme d'habitude. » Termina la patronne avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix avant de s'en retourner derrière son comptoir.

Katell se pencha sur son assiette et commença à couper sa viande avec appétit. Elle ne prêta pas attention au bruit de la porte de l'auberge qui s'ouvrit pour la énième fois de la soirée et tournant le dos au comptoir, la seule chose à l'intérieur pouvant capter son regard était les flammes du feu dans la cheminée.

« Bonsoir madame, je recherche une jeune femme… Laissez, j'ai trouvé. »

« Je vous sers quelque chose monsieur ? »

« Un verre de vin rouge serait fort aimable. »

« Entendu ! » La patronne de l'auberge se pencha pour se saisir d'un verre tout en gardant un œil sur le vieil homme qui venait d'entrer.

Tenant un long bâton dans une main, la personne vêtue d'un long manteau gris et d'un étrange couvre-chef bleu s'avançait d'un air confiant vers la table de Katell. Cette dernière ingurgitait un gros morceau de viande de biche tandis qu'elle sentit une grande silhouette se pencher sur elle.

« Bonsoir Katell. » Lança la personne sur son coté.

La jeune femme prit le temps de terminer de mâcher et d'avaler son morceau avant de se tourner vers l'homme et se retint de pousser un cri de surprise alors qu'elle retenu sa chaise, tombant en arrière, en se retenant à la table.

« Gandalf ? »

« C'est avec plaisir que je constate que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir changé. » Souriait le magicien tout en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'elle. La femme remit sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Mais que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda la jeune femme en reposant ses couverts.

« Je suis ici pour toi. J'aurais un travail à te proposer. »

« Un travail ? De quel genre ? »

« Tu continue toujours à vendre tes services, n'est-ce pas ? Tous tes services ? »

« Oui mais… je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que vous, vous viendriez me proposer un travail un jour. Je croyais que vous n'appréciez pas ce que je faisais et fais toujours. »

« En vérité, ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« J'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net là dedans ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur la table.

« Voici votre verre de vin monsieur ! Cadeau de la maison. » Déclara la patronne.

« Je vous en remercie grandement. » Fit le magicien en se tournant vers la femme bien en chair.

« Remercier plutôt Katell et ses merveilleuses prises de chasse. » Déclara la patronne tout en retournant vers son comptoir.

« Je constate que des gens t'apprécient ici. » Souriait le magicien.

« Je paie ma chambre et le couvert en nature. Je chasse deux têtes de gibier pour chaque jour que j'occupe une chambre. Ils m'apprécient par ce que je dois leur rendre service et en conséquence ils ne posent pas de questions. En parlant de service, quel est cette proposition que vous venez me faire pour le compte d'un autre ? »

« Une proposition que tu ne pourras pas refuser. »

« Voyez-vous ça ? Elle a intérêt à être plus qu'alléchante. » Lança Katell avant de se ressaisir de ses couverts et de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de viande.

« Que sais-tu d'Erebor ? »

« C'est… la Montagne Solitaire qui se trouve au nord-est de la Forêt Noire aussi appelée Vert-Bois. » Répondit la jeune femme entre deux bouchés. « Je ne suis jamais allée dans cette zone de la Terre du Milieu parce que ça veut dire traverser la Forêt Noire et ça c'est hors de question, je ne suis pas suicidaire. »

« C'est tout ce que tu sais d'Erebor ? »

« C'est une montagne, qu'y a-t-il de plus à en dire ? » Demanda la femme la bouche pleine sans prendre la peine de faire attention à ses manières.

« Et l'histoire du roi Thrór, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Le roi sous la montagne qui s'est fait chasser de son trône par un dragon qui a réduit en cendre au passage la ville voisine ? Tout le monde la connaît cette histoire, d'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que des voleurs s'intéresseraient de près à cette montagne parce qu'ils ne croient pas à cette histoire de dragon mais en revanche croient en l'histoire du gigantesque trésor qui se trouverait à l'intérieur. »

« Exact ! C'est là où je voulais en venir. » Expliqua Gandalf après avoir terminé de boire son verre d'une seule traite. « Je te propose de travailler pour le petit fils de Thrór. »

« Son petit fils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut au juste ? »

« Il veut reconquérir son royaume. »

« Quoi ? » S'excita la jeune femme en repoussant un peu plus loin d'elle l'assiette où il ne restait plus que quelques petits pois. « Mais… le dragon qui est à l'intérieur doit toujours être en vie ! Ça a une longue longévité ces bêtes là, n'importe qui le sait, sauf ceux qui n'y croient pas. Et puis cela sous entend traverser toute la Terre du Milieu, ce qui implique les Monts Brumeux et Vert-Bois. Depuis près de dix ans que je travaille tout en parcourant les routes, je me suis toujours borné à rester à l'ouest et mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais descendre au sud au-delà de la voie verte. »

« Je le sais mais c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je pense que cela te ferais du bien de sortir un peu de tes bornes et de tes… habitudes, en quelques sortes. »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire Gandalf, en plus quel intérêt aurais-je à aider ce nain dans cette quête ? Rien que vous pourriez me proposer ne me fera changer d'avis. » Déclara la jeune femme en croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Puisqu'il semble qu'il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis. » Fit le magicien tout en fouillant dans l'une de ses manches pour en sortir une lettre pliée plusieurs fois. « Je tiens tout de même à ce que tu lises ceci, il s'agit du contrat concernant cette quête. »

Katell prit le papier que lui tendit Gandalf et l'ouvrit, laissant descendre l'équivalent de plusieurs pages assemblés en un long feuillet.

« Voyons ça… Conditions blablabla, prise en charge des obsèques blablabla, temps requis non déterminé mais d'au moins plusieurs mois ! Dit donc Gandalf, il est hors de question que je travail sans avoir de rentrés d'argent pendant plusieurs mois ! Elle est où cette clause là ? » Du regard, la jeune femme parcouru la feuille. « Paiement à la livraison jusqu'à concurrence d'un quatorzième ou quinzième (si la compagnie se munie d'un cambrioleur) de la totalité des profits s'il y en a. La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenus pour responsable des blessures subits qui pourraient s'en suivre y compris mais non limité à des lacérations, une éviscération et/ou une incinération. » Le sourire sur le visage de Gandalf diminuait au fur et à mesure que Katell continuait sa lecture à haute voix. « La paye n'est pas assez bonne à mon gout pour prendre de tels risques alors c'est toujours non Gandalf. »

« Imagine entrer en possession d'un quatorzième des profits, s'agissant du contenu en or et pierres précieuses d'Erebor. Tu serais riche et n'aurait plus de quoi t'en faire pour toute ta vie. »

« Il est mis que ce quatorzième pourrait devenir quinzième si un… cambrioleur se joint à l'équipe, d'ailleurs qui sont les autres membres de l'équipe ? Et ensuite, c'est bien beau de promettre une paye mais s'il n'y a rien au bout du compte, je me serais bien fait avoir. C'est déjà arrivé par le passé et il est hors de question que cela se reproduise alors c'est toujours non. »

« Et si je te versais un acompte ? »

« De quel montant ? »

« Dix pièces d'or pur feraient-elles l'affaire ? »

« Bien essayé mais c'est insuffisant pour moi. Je pourrais courir le risque d'aller à ma perte en espérant trouver un trésor au bout bien sûr, après tout je n'ai rien à perdre mais c'est toujours non. »

« Et si je te payais de manière journalière ? » Demanda le magicien qui commençait à fatiguer et était fortement tenté d'emmener la jeune femme sans lui laisser le choix.

Katell riva son regard vers lui, la proposition ne la laissait pas de marbre.

« Alors voici mes conditions, à prendre ou à laisser. » Annonça-t-elle en appuyant ses mains sur la table en avançant son visage en direction de Gandalf tout en vérifiant que personne ne pourrait les entendre. « Le montant de mes honoraires s'élèvera à deux écus d'or par jours et remis au levé du soleil, en échange de quoi je m'engage à faire tout ce que je peux pour permettre à cette… quête d'aller jusqu'au bout. En cas de blessure, écorchure, lacération et bon, je ne préfère pas imaginer la suite, je m'engage à ne pas leur en tenir rigueur. Ça vous va ? »

« Encore mieux que je ne l'avais espéré au départ. C'est fou ce que tu peux être prête à faire pour de l'argent. »

« Hé oh ! Je peux faire beaucoup de choses mais pas ce que beaucoup de membres la gente masculine peuvent s'imaginer ! Beaucoup sauf ça ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu seras au milieu d'une compagnie de treize nains mais ils sauront te respecter. »

« Dans leur intérêt sinon vous savez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne pas répondre. »

« Oh oui je ne le sais que trop bien… » Souffla le magicien avant de faire apparaître une plume et de l'encre après avoir posé son bâton. « J'ajoute donc cette clause avec cet encre magique ainsi les nains ne pourront et ne devront pas savoir que je te paye en plus de ce que tu es sensée recevoir lorsque la quête sera terminée. »

« Et en cas d'échec ? »

« Je crains que si jamais cette quête est un échec, tu ne seras pas en état de dépenser les écus que je t'aurais versé durant le voyage. » Gandalf tendit la plume à la jeune femme et changea la couleur de l'encre à l'intérieur du pot.

Katell lu attentivement la clause qui venait d'être rajoutée et signée par Gandalf, elle stipulait qu'il la paierait à hauteur de deux écus d'or par jour et ce jusqu'à la fin de la quête, en échange de quoi elle devait s'engager à garder sa langue sur cette clause et obéir aux ordres que lui donnerait le magicien. Katell saisit la plume et lu les deux signatures au bas du contrat. Quelque chose n'allait pas pour la jeune femme et elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas signer ce contrat et s'engager dans une telle aventure mais l'insistance de Gandalf signifiait quelque chose, elle était prête à y parier un bras. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas signer mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle devait y aller, que c'était important.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle signa de sa plus belle et douce écriture sur le papier et rendit rapidement la plume à Gandalf. Ce dernier fit disparaître l'objet ainsi que le pot d'encre et se saisit du contrat.

« Bienvenue dans la compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, ma chère Katell. » Il rangea le papier dans sa manche tandis qu'un grand sourire s'étirait sur son visage. « Tu as fait le bon choix. »

« Pour l'instant j'ai plutôt l'impression de m'être mise dans un beau pétrin. »

« Mais pas du tout, maintenant laisse moi te donner le caractère exact de ta fonction. Tu auras pour charge de chasser et de guider les nains en pleine nature. Pour ce qui est de la route, j'en fais mon affaire. »

« Quoi c'est tout ? C'est juste pour ça que vous m'avez engagé ? Je ne suis pas sensé m'occuper d'animaux ou …

« Non ! » La coupa le magicien. « Et maintenant j'aimerais te parler de notre futur cambrioleur. »

« Comment ça futur ? »

* * *

_**Alors vos premières impressions ? Les avis sont toujours appréciés !**_

_**A très vite j'espère ! Leonem ;)  
**_


	2. Une réception à Cul-de-Sac

_**Bonjour - Bonsoir ! Voici le second chapitre qui semblait vivement attendu^^ J'aimerais vraiment remercier celles et ceux qui ont mis ma fanfic' en alerte. Merci aux lecteurs anonymes. **_

_**Merci à Tamalice, Melior, Mikipeach et Roselia001 pour leurs reviews !**_

* * *

_**La Terre du Milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Peter Jackson.**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du (des) livre(s), ni du (des) film(s) m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

_**Un voyage imprévu**_

**Chapitre II**

**Une réception à Cul-de-Sac**

Le crépuscule était bien avancé sur la Comté et les hobbits ne tardaient jamais le soir à rentrer chez eux afin de ne pas rater l'heure du dîner. Il existait bien sûr toujours des exceptions mais elles étaient rares. Longeant l'une des nombreuses collines verdoyantes dans laquelle vivaient nombre de hobbits, Katell soupirait. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours de marches afin de rejoindre la Comté comme le lui avait indiqué Gandalf. Il lui avait dit qu'au sixième jour, date où elle était sensée arriver à destination, elle devrait trouver une porte où serait tracé le signe que lui avait montré le magicien. La jeune femme était fatiguée, sur le chemin elle n'avait trouvé qu'une seule auberge où faire une halte pour la nuit et durant les quatre autres elle avait dû dormir à la belle étoile. Non pas que cela la dérangeais mais dormir contre terre n'était pas des plus confortables, ni des plus reposants surtout lorsqu'il est tombé de la pluie lors de la première nuit, ce qu'elle avait vu comme un mauvais présage à cette… aventure.

La nuit tombait et Katell savait que si elle ne trouvait pas la bonne maison, le bon soir, le groupe ne l'attendrait pas et elle risquait de trouver porte close le lendemain. Il y en avait des portes sur ces collines, il y en avait des tas, toutes rondes et vertes. Là était tout le problème et la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'était pas doué d'une très grande patience surtout après le voyage quelque peu éreintant qu'elle venait de faire. Remarquant non loin qu'il y avait encore un hobbit qui n'était pas rentré chez lui, Katell se mit à marcher le plus vite possible vers le semi-homme, tenant d'une poigne ferme la sangle en bandoulière de son sac qu'elle avait dans le dos.

« Bonsoir monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger par cette heure tardive mais je cherche une maison en particulier et je ne sais par où m'orienter. » Déclara gentiment la jeune femme tandis que le hobbit qui était de l'autre coté de la barrière délimitant sa propriété, était penché sur en parterre de fleurs.

« Bonsoir charmante demoiselle. » Répondit poliment le semi-homme en se relevant pour constater que la demoiselle en question faisait facilement trois têtes de plus que lui. « Vous rendez visite à quelqu'un ? »

« C'est cela ! Je recherche la maison de monsieur Bilbon Sacquet. »

« Vous n'êtes pas de sa famille je suppose. » Fit le hobbit d'un air méfiant.

« Effectivement mais je suis ici car l'un de ses amis m'a… invité à la réception qu'il organise ce soir chez lui. » Expliqua Katell en se disant que les hobbits n'étaient pas si idiots que certains colporteurs aiment à le raconter.

« Je vois… et bien mademoiselle la maison de monsieur Sacquet se trouve sur la dernière colline plus haut. » Déclara le semi-homme en pointant du doigt la direction.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup monsieur. Vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse. En vous souhaitant une agréable fin de soirée. » Termina Katell poliment avant de s'éloigner.

La femme suivit le petit sentier qui menait jusqu'à la plus haute colline comme le lui avait indiqué le semi-homme qui l'avait renseigné. Katell avait déjà rencontré des nains et des hobbits mais elle n'en avait jamais vraiment côtoyés. Elle connaissait des elfes aussi mais cela remontait à longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'elle en avait vu. Des nains, elle en croisait relativement souvent, certains voyageant comme elle afin de vendre leurs services. Mais des hobbits, elle n'en voyait que lorsqu'elle passait du coté de Bree et encore, elle savait que les semi-hommes étaient des gens plutôt casaniers qui détestaient s'éloigner de chez eux.

La jeune femme arriva enfin au niveau de la colline indiquée et commença à inspecter les portes sur son chemin. Fort heureusement pour elle, les portes étaient toutes éclairés et les lumières émanant de l'intérieur par les fenêtres permettaient d'à peu près avancer sans avoir à faire attention à ne pas tomber. Au bout de quelques unes, elle la trouva enfin. Katell passa le petit portillon qui battait au vent ce qui l'étonna car les hobbits étaient du genre à être maniaques. Elle le referma donc doucement derrière elle, puis monta les quelques marches qui menaient à une porte ronde, peinte en vert comme l'était toutes les autres.

Katell se pencha pour toucher la marque et sût qu'elle était à la bonne adresse. Après s'être redressée, elle fit sonner le carillon et attendit tout en fixant le haut du cercle qui faisait office de cadre de porte, lui arrivant au niveau du haut de la tête. Elle cru entendre soudain une voix à l'intérieur qui semblait énervé.

« Il n'y a personne ! Allez-vous-en ! » S'énervait la voix tandis que Katell perçu le bruit d'armes que l'on jetait à terre avec fracas. « Allez ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ! Il y a déjà beaucoup trop de nains dans ma salle à manger ! » La porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur et la jeune femme vit sans surprise un hobbit, portant une robe de chambre ce qui était déjà plus curieux.

« Bonsoir, je suis Katell ! Et vous êtes monsieur Sacquet je présume. » Déclara la femme, enfin heureuse d'avoir trouvé l'endroit où le magicien lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait se restaurer et se reposer.

« C'est exact ! Et vous, vous n'êtes pas une naine ! » S'exclama le hobbit qui avait l'air assez remonté, surtout après avoir vu le long manteau recousu par endroit que portait la jeune femme et qui était couvert de boue séchée.

« Finement observé. J'en conclus donc que d'autres sont arrivés avant moi. »

« Effectivement. » Soupira le semi-homme l'air agacé.

« Puis-je entrer ? » Demanda la jeune femme qui sentait l'animosité de son interlocuteur.

« Allez-y, vous devez vous faire une joie de retrouver vos amis ! » Soupira une nouvelle fois Bilbon.

« À dire vrai, je ne les connais pas. » Répondit la jeune femme tout en entrant.

Elle dû légèrement se pencher pour passer le tour de la porte mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle constata avec soulagement que malgré la bassesse du plafond, le haut de son crâne ne le touchait pas à cause d'un écart de plusieurs centimètres.

« Comment ça vous ne les connaissez pas ? » S'étonna le hobbit en refermant sa porte tandis que Katell se déchargeait de son sac, son arc et son carquois.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit. C'est Gandalf le gris qui m'a… plus ou moins engagé pour le compte d'un de ces nains. » Expliqua la jeune femme en retirant son manteau et l'accrochant à une des patères se trouvant dans l'entrée. Elle réajusta sa capuche en faisant attention à ce que l'intérieur ne touche pas la boue sèche qui se trouvait sur le dos.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre. Qu'est-ce que vous et ces nains faites dans ma maison ? » Interrogea Bilbon qui, étant déjà plus satisfait du comportement plus respectueux de la jeune femme, ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser la colère monter.

« Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très informé monsieur Sacquet. » Répondit Katell, laissant voir sa tenue habituelle noire et bleu alors qu'elle avait légèrement retenu ses cheveux en arrière mais toujours en veillant à ce qu'ils entourent bien son cou. « Le magicien m'a juste dit de venir à cette adresse qui est le point de rassemblement décidé avant le départ pour une aventure comme il disait, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a annoncé. »

« Et vous aimez les aventures vous ? » Demanda le hobbit en s'approchant d'elle plus loin dans le vestibule alors qu'il entendait le ramdam que faisaient les nains à déplacer certains des meubles de sa salle à manger.

« À vrai dire, je n'en ai jamais vraiment fait. Je ne voyais dans ce que Gandalf m'a décrit qu'un travail de plus à faire. » Elle posa son sac, son arc et carquois dessous son manteau et se tourna vers le hobbit. « Je suis quelqu'un de nomade, je bouge tout le temps en quête d'un nouveau travail pour gagner ma vie alors vous savez les aventures, je n'y vois pas une grande différence sur le principe à part que ça risque d'être surement plus dangereux à cause du… »

Katell fut coupée par le tintement du carillon de la porte. Bilbon se retourna et sentit son énervement être au summum.

« Oh non ! Non, non ! Il n'y a personne ! » S'énerva le hobbit en fixant la porte. « Allez-vous-en ! » Il se mit à s'avancer vers sa porte lentement, se demandant pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'aller ouvrir. « Il y a déjà trop de monde chez moi ! Et si, si… si c'est une… andouille qui me fait une farce ! » Il ria nerveusement en prenant la poignée de la porte. « Je n'ai qu'une chose à lui dire, elle est de très mauvais goût. »

Il ouvrit la porte sur un nombre important de nains agglutinés les uns aux autres.

« Ne poussez pas ! » Lança l'un d'eux tandis qu'ils s'écroulèrent aux pieds du hobbit qui semblait choqué.

Katell s'avança derrière lui pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas moins de huit nains vautrés contre le sol, jurant chacun sur ceux qui avaient poussés les autres. Derrière eux se tenait une grande silhouette dont la tête était coupée par le tour de porte. Il se pencha et Bilbon ainsi que Katell constatèrent qu'il s'agissait du vieux magicien.

« Gandalf… » Soupira le hobbit.

« Bonsoir monsieur Sacquet, ravie de voir que vous allez toujours bien. » Lança le magicien. « Ah Katell tu es à l'heure, c'est parfait. » Il pénétra à l'intérieur et dépassa le hobbit.

« Gandalf, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez choisi cet endroit comme lieu de rassemblement ? » Demanda la femme tandis que le magicien qui était entré, déposait son chapeau sur une patère vide et y déposa à coté son bâton. Elle se retourna pour voir le semi-homme en train d'aider un très gros nain à se relever tandis que les autres avaient déjà disparus plus loin dans le couloir de droite. « Ce pauvre monsieur Sacquet ne m'a pas l'air du tout au courant de ce qui se passe. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je lui en ai déjà touché deux mots. Il est juste en train de se voiler la face. »

« Et vous lui aviez parlé de ces nains ? De moi ? De… ce qu'il est sensé faire ? »

« Et bien… » Le magicien se mit à toussoter en regardant le plafond quand soudain le son du chahut provenant du couloir de droite doubla d'intensité.

Constatant que le couloir d'entrée était vide, Katell et le magicien suivirent le bruit pour trouver le pauvre hobbit en train d'essayer d'arrêter les nains qui visiblement étaient en train de piller son garde-manger.

« Pas mes tomates ! Excusez-moi ! Pas mon vin ! Reposez-moi ça ! Reposez-moi ça ! Pas la confiture ! » Le semi-homme s'égosillait au milieu de tant de nains qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. « Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, un peu excessif non ? » Fit-il en voyant le plus gros des nains qu'il avait aidé à se relever plus tôt emportant trois meules de fromage. « Avez-vous un couteau à fromage ? »

« Un couteau à fromage ? » S'étonna un autre nain passant à coté du hobbit en emportant du jambon. « Il le mange en entier. »

Katell observait ce qui se passait en ne pouvant s'empêcher de compatir à ce qui arrivait au pauvre petit homme jusqu'à ce que Gandalf ne lui tapote l'épaule afin qu'elle tourne son visage vers lui.

« Ils ne font que préparer le repas, tu devrais aller leur donner un coup de main en cuisine. » Déclara le magicien. « Ne t'en fait pas pour monsieur Sacquet, je m'en occupe. »

« Venant de vous, je ne sais pas si c'est sensé me rassurer. » Fit la femme avant de constater que la cuisine était sur sa gauche.

Elle s'y rendit sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Bilbon continuait à vouloir arrêter un autre nain qui déplaçait une chaise. Katell pénétra dans la cuisine qui était la pièce voisine à la salle à manger dans laquelle s'affairaient les nains ainsi que Gandalf qu'elle vit, par la porte entre cuisine et salle à manger, aider à mettre la table.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle. » Fit l'unique nain présent dans la pièce. Elle le regarda lui sourire en ne semblant pas étonné de sa présence. « Dori, pour vous servir. »

« Katell, pour vous servir. » Salua d'un signe de tête la jeune femme.

« Alors c'est vous que Gandalf a choisit comme aide de chasse ? » Fit le nain alors qu'il versait le contenu d'une bouilloire qui provenait de la cheminée dans une théière.

« Aide de chasse ? Si c'est sous ce qualificatif qu'il m'a présenté et bien oui. Je suis chasseresse pour tout vous dire et je connais la faune et la flore de la Terre du Milieu mieux que la majorité de ses habitants. »

« Vous êtes donc la personne de la situation, bien que je m'attendais à un homme pour ce travail, sans vouloir vous vexer. »

« Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est certainement pas la première, ni la dernière fois que j'entendrais ce genre de réflexion. » Soupira la jeune femme tout en ouvrant les placards de la cuisine.

Elle trouva des produits frais, conservés dans du sel comme du poisson et de la viande. Les placards renfermaient aussi quelques légumes fraichement amenés. Ils devaient certainement passer par la cuisine avant que le hobbit ne les mettent à conserver et ne les placent dans son garde-manger. La jeune femme soupira d'aise et commença à se servir en pensant à la façon de les cuirs.

« Puis-je vous proposez une tasse de camomille mademoiselle Katell ? » Demanda Dori derrière elle en tenant son petit plateau.

« Oh non merci, c'est gentil mais je prendrais plutôt un bon verre de vin rouge si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Le nain acquiesça et quitta la cuisine pour la salle à manger, la laissant seule.

De l'autre coté, il trouva Gandalf en train de dresser la table avec les autres nains qui continuaient d'apporter pour certains toutes les victuailles qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans le garde-manger.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur Gandalf ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit le magicien, le dos courbé car il était trop grand pour tenir debout sans toucher le plafond.

« Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de camomille ? » Fit le nain tout en versant le contenu de la théière dans une tasse.

« Non merci Dori. Un peu de vin rouge pour moi, ce sera parfait. »

Le magicien quitta la salle à manger afin de pouvoir se relever un peu lorsqu'un nain entra en contact avec lui.

« Attention ! » Fit le nain.

« Oui… » Gandalf se tourna dans sa direction et ne remarqua le lustre au plafond que lorsque l'arrière de sa tête le percuta. Il se dépêcha de le remettre en place sans se bruler avec les chandelles tandis qu'il remarqua d'autres nains passer derrière lui. « Ah, Kíli, Fíli. »

« Gandalf. » Salua l'un d'eux alors qu'ils transportaient un tonneau probablement remplie de bière jusqu'à la salle à manger.

« Óin, Glóin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. » Comptait le magicien avec ses doigts tout en regardant les nains s'affairer autour de lui. « Dori, Nori… et Ori ! » S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il vit le dernier nain en train de se faire arracher un plat des mains par Bilbon. Un autre s'approcha de lui et parla dans la langue des nains, le khuzdul. « Oui, vous avez raison Bifur. » Il se tourna, semblant embêté. « Il semblerait bien qu'il nous manque un nain. »

« Il est en retard c'est tout. » Lança Dwalin qui était appuyé contre un mur à coté de l'entrée de la salle à manger en tenant une chope de bière. « Il est allé dans le nord à une réunion de notre clan, il va arriver. »

« Monsieur Gandalf. » Appela de nouveau Dori derrière lui. « Un petit verre de vin rouge selon votre souhait. Il possède un bouquet fruité. »

Le magicien se retourna et saisit le minuscule verre que lui tendait le nain.

« Ah ! À votre santé. » Répondit le magicien avant de boire d'une gorgée le faible contenu de son verre.

Le magicien trouva le vin agréable mais se dit qu'il avait goût de trop peu en constatant la petitesse de son verre. Une douce odeur arriva alors jusqu'à ses narines et il ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre la cuisine d'où provenait l'odeur. Il ne fut pas le seul attiré par l'odeur, le hobbit s'en aperçu également.

« Qui donc est en train d'utiliser ma cuisine ! » S'énerva-t-il en suivant le magicien de près.

Ils passèrent la porte et trouvèrent Katell en train de remuer une grande poêle au dessus de la cheminée. Elle avait disposé deux poulets et un chapon qu'elle avait trouvé sur une broche qu'elle avait placé dans l'âtre. Dans une autre poêle, elle avait mis les saucisses et le bacon à cuir. À genoux devant la cheminée, elle œuvrait sans s'apercevoir que Gandalf souriait.

« Vous voulez un peu d'aide ? » Fit Bilbon en s'avançant vers la femme.

« J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre une seconde paire de bras. » Répondit-elle en rivant son regard vers le semi-homme.

Ce dernier s'approcha et regarda avec plaisir la volaille en train de rôtir mais son attention fut rivé sur la poêle remplis de légumes qu'elle faisait cuir.

« Vous êtes en train de faire fricasser ces légumes ? »

« Oui, avec un peu de beurre que j'ai trouvé sur votre table. »

« Attendez, je connais un petit quelque chose que l'on pourrait rajouter pour que cela soit encore meilleur. » Fit le hobbit en se relevant et en allant dans la salle à manger.

Katell croisa le regard de Gandalf qui ne bougeait pas. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et retourna ses yeux vers la cheminée. Le hobbit revint avec un bol de crème fraiche entre les mains et en mis plusieurs cuillerées dans la poêle.

« Ainsi ils seront plus fondants. »

« Épatant… » Murmura Katell tandis qu'elle laissait le semi-homme mélanger.

Les bonnes odeurs s'étendaient dans le trou de hobbit et inévitablement interpelèrent les nains qui se trouvaient à coté et voulurent voir ce qui se passait en cuisine. Dori fut le premier à entrer, passant à coté de Gandalf en tenant un verre plus grand que celui qu'il avait donné au magicien. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était toujours à genoux à coté du hobbit. Les autres nains qui entraient dans la petite cuisine furent tous étonnés d'y trouver une femme à l'intérieur.

« Mademoiselle Katell, voici le verre de vin que vous avez demandé. »

« Merci heu… Dori ! C'est ça ? » Fit la jeune femme en prenant le verre qui lui paraissait faire moitié moins grand qu'un verre normal.

« C'est cela mademoiselle. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Dwalin alors que les autres avaient tous les yeux rivés entre la jeune femme et la cheminée où rôtissait la volaille.

« Très chers nains je vous présente Katell, votre chasseur. » Lança Gandalf avant que la jeune femme ne puisse parler. Il sortit de sa manche le contrat qu'elle avait signé six jours plus tôt et le tendit à Balin. Ce dernier déroula le papier et constata la signature.

« Le magicien dit vrai. Cette femme est le quatorzième membre de notre compagnie. Elle a signé le contrat. »

« Je réponds de Katell, elle est très compétente. » Rajouta Gandalf.

« Ainsi soit-il. » Répondit Balin en gardant le contrat avec lui.

« Mais heu… vous êtes quoi ? Pas une hobbit. » Demanda le gentil Ori.

« Non vous avez raison. » Katell se releva pour leur laisser constater qu'elle faisait entre une et deux têtes de plus qu'eux.

« Vous croyez qu'il était vraiment utile de mêler quelqu'un de la race des Hommes à notre affaire ? » Demanda Dwalin sur un ton bourru au magicien.

« Croyez-moi maitre nain, je peux vous garantir que cette jeune femme à plus à offrir que ce que vous ne croyez, tout comme monsieur Sacquet. »

« Oh oh… »

« Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Sacquet ? » Demanda Katell en se retournant tout en se remettant à genoux, ce qui faisait que le hobbit était ainsi plus grand qu'elle.

« Je crois que j'ai eu la main un peu lourde sur la crème fraiche, les légumes n'auront plus beaucoup de goût si on laisse les choses ainsi. »

La jeune femme grimaça et se rappela soudain qu'elle tenait un verre de vin. L'approchant de ses lèvres, elle n'en but que quelques goutes d'un air concentré.

« Il est très fruité… » Elle regarda la poêle. Katell prit rapidement l'objet des mains du semi-homme. « Reculez. » Elle versa le contenu de son verre dans la poêle et quelques secondes plus tard, elle mit le feu au contenu avec le bout fumant d'une brindille qui avait commencé à se consumer. Les nains se mirent à applaudir tout en parlant fort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? » S'étonna le hobbit.

« Vous ne connaissez pas les plats flambés ? » Lui fit Katell.

« Bien sûr que si mais je n'aurais jamais pensé le faire avec des légumes. »

« À vrai dire moi non plus mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

« Bien dit ! » Lança Bofur.

« Et bien, elle a l'air très débrouillarde la protégée du magicien. » Souffla Fíli à son frère qui acquiesça, toujours les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme.

« Nous allons servir les plats cuisinés sous peu, vous pouvez rejoindre la salle à manger si vous voulez. » Annonça Bilbon qui trouvait que sa cuisine était vraiment trop petite pour accueillir autant de nains et il s'y sentait étouffé.

Derrière lui, Katell retira les deux poêles qu'elle posa sur la pierre en bas de la cheminée et ramassa deux grands torchons qui trainaient afin de se saisir de la broche sur laquelle se trouvaient les volailles. Bilbon alla chercher des grandes assiettes tandis que les nains et Gandalf retournaient à la salle à manger.

« Voulez-vous un peu d'aide pour porter la broche mademoiselle Katell ? » Demanda le seul nain qui n'était pas encore sortie.

« Oh non merci c'est gentil, heu… »

« Kíli ! Pour vous servir. » Il inclina la tête avec un sourire en espérant qu'elle lui demande de faire quelque chose.

« Je m'en sortirais très bien toute seule Kíli, merci. Et pas de mademoiselle s'il vous plait, c'est totalement inutile. »

À ce moment là, Bilbon revint avec des assiettes assez grandes pour contenir les volailles et Katell commença à les dégager de la broche et laissa le hobbit les mettre dans les plats. Le nain les regarda faire durant quelques secondes puis se décida à retourner avec les autres.

Tout deux servirent ce qui avait été cuit en plus de tout le reste que les nains avaient déjà amenés sur la table. Gandalf fit signe à Katell de s'asseoir à coté de lui au bout d'un des longs cotés de la table. La jeune femme, qui avait plus que faim d'après l'heure avancée de la soirée, se servit copieusement dans son assiette de différentes choses lui faisant envie.

« Aucune chance ! Pas à cette distance ! »

« Hey Bombur ! Attrape ! » Bofur lança un œuf dur que son camarade nain à l'autre bout de la table rattrapa en une bouchée.

Ceci amusa les autres qui se mirent à crier et rire de bon cœur. Katell souriait d'une si bonne humeur mais commença très vite à s'en lasser. Étant trop habituée au calme et à la solitude, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Gandalf qui était assied à coté d'elle, se servait lui-même copieusement et faisait passer les plats. Il lui tendit le plat de légumes fricassés à la crème fraiche et au vin rouge et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il en restait peu. Elle remarqua alors que tous les nains, à l'exception de Ori en avaient dans leurs assiettes. Kíli et Fíli en avaient pris le plus. Le magicien aussi en avait dans son assiette. Les nains se passaient parfois les plats d'étrange manière en les balançant vers celui qui avait demandé.

Tournant la tête de l'autre coté, Katell remarqua que Bilbon se tenait dans le couloir, l'air visiblement toujours aussi contrarié qu'auparavant. Il se tourna vers le garde-manger et constata qu'il était vide. Le pauvre hobbit soupira d'épuisement. De l'autre coté, Fíli avait grimpé sur la table et se baladait avec une chope dans chaque main.

« Qui veut de la bière ? »

« Par ici mon frère ! » Appela Kíli.

« Et tu bois une autre bière. Et voilà ! » Déclara Dwalin en versant le fond du contenu de sa chope dans le petit entonnoir en métal qui se trouvait à l'oreille droite de Óin, sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive jusqu'à ce que cela déborde.

Ceci amusa beaucoup Dwalin qui tapa des poings sur la table tandis qu'Óin était en train de souffler dans son entonnoir sous les rires des autres.

« Allez les gars, à trois ! Un, deux… » Les nains décidèrent ensuite de trinquer avec leurs chopes de bières.

« Cul sec ! » Lança Kíli et tous les nains s'exécutèrent.

Gandalf et Katell les regardèrent faire. Ils buvaient comme ils mangeaient, sans faire de manières. De la bière coulait sur leurs barbes mais cela ne leur faisait rien. Ensuite ils se mirent à roter tous plus fort les uns que les autres mais le record fut atteint par Ori qui réussit à tenir pendant plus de cinq secondes.

« Ah ! Tu ne manque pas d'air ! » Lança l'un des nains alors que les autres riaient et s'agitaient toujours plus.

Katell ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise malgré le manque de manière des nains, ce qui lui importait était qu'elle avait à manger dans son assiette, pour le reste elle se disait qu'elle avait vu des hommes être de pires porcs que les douze nains autour de cette table. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut de quelque chose, il n'y avait plus de viande dans son assiette. Elle regarda partout sur la table mais les plats étaient déjà pratiquement vides, c'est que ça mange vite et en quantité les nains. Elle remarqua alors un pilon de poulet, le dernier. Il se trouvait au milieu de la table et la jeune femme qui malgré tout ce qu'elle avait mangé n'était toujours pas rassasié, se jeta sur le rebord du plat afin de tirer le pilon vers elle. Une autre main voulu se saisir du plat au même moment. Allongée presque à plat ventre au dessus des assiettes vides, Katell regarda en face d'elle pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Kíli. Il avait l'air d'avoir autant envie qu'elle de manger le dernier pilon de poulet, si ce n'était plus, et à ce jeu là ils savaient que tout les coups sont permis.

« Soyez gentil et laissez le moi, les hommes ont besoin de plus manger que les femmes pour prendre des forces. »

« Je pense que pour votre taille vous avez déjà assez mangé comme ça. » Répliqua Katell qui se doutait qu'elle venait de toucher un sujet sensible chez les nains.

« Si vous continuez à manger comme ça, vous allez finir aussi énorme que Bombur et pour une femme ça va être très difficile de vous trouver un mari. »

« Sachez que ceci ne rentre pas dans mes projets alors je peux grossir si ça me chante. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, il faut vous surveiller. Déjà que vous partez défavorisé avec vos cheveux de vieille. »

Là, s'en était trop. Il y avait très peu de choses qui pouvaient faire sortir Katell hors de ses gonds mais lorsqu'on l'attaquait sur la couleur de ses cheveux, elle voyait rouge.

« Vous savez que vous ne grandirez plus, alors pourquoi continuer à manger comme si vous étiez en pleine croissance ? À moins que vous n'ayez besoin de compenser quelque chose. »

Les nains, qui avaient suivit depuis le début leur petite joute verbale, éclatèrent de rire ce qui déstabilisa encore plus Kíli qui lâcha l'assiette. D'un geste vif, Katell tira l'objet vers elle et prit le pilon pour y mordre une première fois dedans.

« Je parlais bien sûr de votre barbe. » Rajouta la femme tout en mâchant. En effet, Kíli avait une barbe jeune et très courte mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était pas très vieux, il n'avait que 77 ans et son frère 82 ans.

« Elle t'a bien eu mon gars ! » Lança Balin. « Faut savoir admettre la défaite. »

Fíli servit une nouvelle chope de bière à son frère, qui n'avait pas quitté la femme des yeux, afin de le remonter. Katell ricanait de sa petite réflexion qui avait déstabilisé le jeune nain encore mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Mordant dans son pilon tout en écoutant d'une oreille les rires et bribes de conversations des nains, la jeune femme tourna de nouveau son regard en direction du couloir où elle vit que Bilbon n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle constata qu'il devait tenter tant bien que mal de contenir son profond énervement à la façon dont ses épaules se levaient et descendaient.

Le hobbit poussa un énième soupire, ne voulant pas se retourner et priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

* * *

_**Alors, alors ? J'essaie vraiment de rester proche de l'histoire mais aussi du caractère des personnages. À votre avis ?**_

_**À bientôt ! Leonem ;)  
**_


	3. Le chasseur et le cambrioleur

_**Salut, salut ! Et un troisième chapitre tout chaud ! Directement sortie de ma 'tite tête^^ J'aimerais encore remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfic', c'est bien la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews, mises en alertes et fav' en si peu de temps. **_

_**Un grand merci à tout le monde, aux anonymes ainsi que Melior, Zeehva, Mikipeach, Ruby, sosoguillemot et Roselia001 pour leurs reviews !**_

* * *

_**La Terre du Milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Peter Jackson.**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du (des) livre(s), ni du (des) film(s) m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

_**Un voyage imprévu**_

**Chapitre III**

**Le chasseur et le cambrioleur**

La nuit était déjà avancée sur la Comté, les lumières à l'intérieur des résidences des hobbits mourraient au profit du noir pour signifier qu'ils dormaient. Ce fut le cas partout à l'exception de Cul-de-Sac, la maison de monsieur Bilbon Sacquet. Il était connu comme étant un honnête hobbit et un bon voisin, toujours poli. Mais ce soir là, Bilbon avait tout sauf envie d'être poli. Le repas des nains s'était achevé et ils avaient, pour certains, quittés la table et commençaient à prendre leurs aises, faisant comme chez eux tout en vidant les tonneaux de bière que le semi-homme avait en réserve.

« Excusez-moi ! C'est un napperont. » Lança Bilbon en prenant l'objet des mains d'un des nains qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine. « Pas un torchon ! »

« Mais c'est plein de trous. » Fit Bofur qui était appuyé contre un mur de la cuisine, une chope de bière à la main.

« C'est normal qu'il y ai des trous, c'est du crochet. » Répondit le semi-homme en constatant le triste état dans lequel se trouvait l'ouvrage fait main.

« C'est un jeu amusant le croquet. » Poursuivit Bofur, ce qui fit soupirer le hobbit qui préféra s'éloigner du nain qui lui parlait. « Quand on a des boules. »

Bilbon posa l'ouvrage sur une étagère et ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

« Oh ! Misère de misère, peste soit de ces nains ! » Jurait le petit homme en essayant tant bien que mal de rester poli.

« Mon cher Bilbon, que diable vous arrive-t-il ? » Demanda Gandalf d'un air concerné en arrivant dans la cuisine, une chope de bière à la main.

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? » S'étonna le hobbit. « Je suis envahie par des nains ! Que font-ils ici ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse afin que ceux autour de lui ne l'entende pas.

« Ils font une très joyeuse assemblée. Quand on s'est habitué à eux. »

« Je ne veux pas m'habituer à eux ! » Rageait Bilbon tout en suivant Gandalf jusqu'à l'entrée menant au couloir. « Regardez l'état de ma cuisine ! De la boue incrustée dans le tapis ! Ils ont pillés le garde-manger ! Je n'ose même pas vous dire ce qu'ils ont fait dans les toilettes, ils ont quasiment détruit la plomberie. »

Se trouvant dans le couloir, il vit Katell assise par terre, le dos contre un mur en train de fumer une étrange tige épaisse dont il émanait une odeur forte. Elle prit une bouffé et jeta la cendre dans l'assiette vide qui se trouvait à coté d'elle tout en rejetant un peu de fumée de sa bouche. Bilbon, qui avait constaté que Katell était plus respectueuse que les nains et qui surtout semblait se poser autant des questions que lui, décida de reparler normalement en direction de Gandalf.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font dans ma maison ! »

« Excusez-moi ! » Fit Ori en s'approchant du semi-homme en tenant son assiette. « Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ? »

« Moi je sais Ori, donne la moi. » Lança Fíli en s'avançant et en prenant l'objet qu'il lança en direction de Gandalf qui s'écarta pour laisser Kíli qui se trouvait derrière, envoyer l'assiette en cuisine.

Une seconde fut envoyée et en cuisine, l'un des nains les récupéra adroitement afin de les laver. Les assiettes furent envoyés les unes après les autres en une chaine de lancés, sous le regard inquiet de Bilbon qui ne ménageait pas ses supplications.

« Posez ça ! Excusez-moi c'était à ma mère, cette vaisselle du quartier ouest a plus d'un siècle ! Arrêter, s'il vous plait ! » Ceci ne faisait rien puisque Fíli continuait de jongler avec une tasse sur ses deux coudes. Les nains encore attablés commencèrent à faire du bruit sur la table avec les couverts et les frappaient entre eux, ce qui augmenta le degré d'inquiétude du hobbit. « Écoutez et ne faites pas ça, vous allez les émoussez ! »

« Oh ! Vous entendez ça les gars ? Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux ! » Lança Bofur à la table.

_Tordez les fourchettes, puis les couteaux. _

_Brisez les bouteilles en milles morceaux._ Se mirent à chanter les nains.

_Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes. _

_Parce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !_

Les nains s'étaient mis tout en chantant à ramasser la vaisselle, à la lancer, la déplacer, la balader dans tout les sens sous les yeux horrifiés du semi-homme. Gandalf avait sortit sa pipe et faisait des ronds de fumée en veillant à ce que la vaisselle passe au milieu. Il riait, était amusé de la gaité des nains tandis que certains de ces derniers faisaient de la musique avec une flute et une théière.

_Coupez la nappe, marchez dans le gras. _

_Laissez les œufs sur le tapis en tas. _

Katell n'avait pas bougé d'où elle était, toujours assise par terre dans le couloir. Elle venait de terminer sa feuille de tabac roulé et, sans que Bilbon ne la voit, déversa les cendres qui étaient dans son assiette dans le pot de la plante non loin d'elle. La musique des nains était joyeuse et leur chanson amusante malgré la peur qu'elle lisait sur le visage du pauvre hobbit qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre.

_Versez le lait sur le sol tout propre. _

_Que le vin éclabousse les portes ! _

_Videz les pots dans une bassine bouillante, martelez-les d'une perche broyante. _

_S'il en reste, chose étonnante, qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent._

Devant la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le couloir se trouvait toujours Kíli qui continuait de jongler avec des assiettes alors que Fíli était partit continuer son numéro dans la cuisine. Katell siffla pour attirer l'attention de Kíli et lui lança son assiette qu'il récupéra d'une main et envoya à la cuisine. Ce dernier souriait et voulu continuer à faire le pitre en faisant signe à son frère de lui envoyer une tasse. Une fois qu'il riva son regard de nouveau vers le couloir, il s'aperçut que Katell s'était relevé et rejoignait la salle à manger.

_Parce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste ! _

« Je vous en prie… » Lança le hobbit en poussant plusieurs nains tenant toujours leurs chopes de bière à la main. Il vit alors sur la table toute sa vaisselle propre, empilée selon le service sous les rires des nains.

« Vous voyez Bilbon. » Fit Gandalf au bout de la table avant de s'asseoir. Katell qui se tenait dans un coin, ne pouvait s'empêcher elle-même de rire et observait les nains s'amuser, buvant et fumant pour certains dans leurs pipes comme le faisait Gandalf. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle à manger. « Hum… C'est lui. » Déclara calmement le magicien dans le silence le plus total.

Il se leva le premier et les nains le laissèrent passer pour rejoindre le couloir puis le suivirent en une sorte de procession assez solennel jusqu'à la porte. Bilbon et Katell se regardèrent, ne comprenant ni l'un ni l'autre ce qui avait si brutalement refroidit l'atmosphère. Le magicien s'arrêta devant la porte et le hobbit et la jeune femme se tenaient un peu plus en retrait près des nains. La porte fut alors ouverte sur un treizième nain qui n'avait pas l'air d'être… aussi rempli d'enthousiasme que les autres d'après Katell.

« Gandalf. » Salua le nain avant d'entrer dans le vestibule. « Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. » Déclara-t-il de sa voix grave tandis que les nains devant lesquels il passait le saluait en penchant la tête. « Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eux le signe sur la porte. »

« Oui… » Souffla le magicien.

« Un signe ? Non, il n'y a pas de signe, la porte a été peinte la semaine dernière. » Le semi-homme dépassa les nains pour passer dans le vestibule.

« Il y a un signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même. » Assura Gandalf en refermant la porte et en se tournant vers le hobbit tandis que le nain qui venait d'arriver se délestait de sa longue cape. « Bilbon Sacquet, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorïn Écu-de-chêne. »

« Alors… c'est le hobbit. » Fit ce dernier en se rapprochant du petit homme en le regardant de haut. « Et où est le chasseur ? »

« C'est moi le chasseur. » Déclara la femme en s'approchant derrière le nain. Ce dernier se retourna et ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à une femme qui le dépassait d'environ une bonne tête et il fronça les sourcils.

« Il me semblait vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas de quelqu'un de la race des Hommes Gandalf, qui plus est une femme. Déjà que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter l'idée de prendre un hobbit. »

« Excusez-moi mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de nains chasseurs doués de grands talents. » Répondit le magicien tandis que Thorïn se tournait vers lui. « En tous les cas, je réponds de celui de Katell. »

Le nain, assez grand et imposant, se contenta de soupirer avant de se repencher vers le hobbit.

« Dites-moi monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes vous souvent battu ? » Demanda-t-il en tournant autour du semi-homme.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ? »

« Et bien je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cacher mais je ne vois pas pour… pourquoi est-ce si important ? »

« C'est ce que je pensais, il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur. » Les nains rirent de sa réflexion. « Mademoiselle Katell, même question. » Lança Thorïn sans se retourner, faisant toujours face à Bilbon tandis que la femme était derrière lui.

« J'ai tendance à favoriser l'usage de flèches lorsque je chasse afin de préserver au mieux la viande et la peau de ma cible. Sinon, je dois admettre que j'ai un penchant certain pour l'usage de mes dagues jumelles lorsque je me retrouve au corps à corps avec un animal féroce. »

« Et en plus la femme risque d'être plus utile que le cambrioleur. » Rajouta Thorïn comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer le pauvre hobbit.

Les nains s'éloignèrent avec leur chef vers la salle à manger, laissant seuls dans l'entrée Gandalf qui souriait, Bilbon et Katell. Le magicien soupira en s'appuyant contre les boiseries près du plafond.

« Ne vous laissez pas intimider Bilbon. » Fit Katell en posant une main sur l'une des épaules du petit homme. « Il n'a fait ça que pour vous tester. C'est une technique courante. Ne montrez pas que vous avez peur de ce que les nains pourraient vous dire car sinon ils n'auront aucun respect pour vous. »

« Vous dites ça mais ils semblent vous respecter un peu plus, surement parce que vous êtes une femme. » Lança Bilbon.

« Là vous avez tord mon cher. » Déclara le magicien. « Les nains peuvent être très misogynes pour certains. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai un peu enjolivé ce que j'ai répondu. » Continua Katell. « J'ai vraiment des dagues jumelles dans mon sac mais je ne me suis jamais retrouvé au corps à corps avec un animal. Mes dagues n'ont quasiment jamais servit. »

Le hobbit soupira, ayant de plus en plus de mal à digérer ce qui se passait, surtout depuis le moment où il s'était fait rabaisser dans sa propre maison par un nain. Soudain résonna le bruit de vaisselle en direction de la cuisine et Bilbon, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir s'y précipita, suivit par derrière de Gandalf et Katell qui semblaient véritablement moins angoissés que lui.

Ils retrouvèrent les nains tous attablés, leurs chopes de bière chacune devant eux et en bout de table, dos au couloir s'était installé Thorïn qui mangeait le contenu d'un bol que lui avaient fait les nains. Gandalf fit signe à Katell de s'asseoir où il était lors du repas et il se plaça à coté d'elle, près de Thorïn. Bilbon lui ne bougeait pas, il restait bloqué dans le couloir, ne souhaitant pas se mêler des affaires des nains et espérant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à partir.

« Quelles nouvelles de la réunion dans les Ereduins ? » Demanda Balin le premier. « Sont-ils tous venus ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Thorïn. « Il y avait des envoyés des sept royaumes. » Cette nouvelle enjoua les nains.

« Et les nains des Monts de Fer, qu'ont-ils dit ? » Continua Dwalin. « Dáin est avec nous ? »

« Ils ne viendront pas. » Soupira Thorïn. « Ils disent que cette quête est la notre et seulement la notre. » Cette nouvelle sembla consterner les nains qui ne savaient que dire à de telles paroles.

« Vous vous lancez dans une quête ? » S'étonna Bilbon qui jusqu'à présent n'avait entendu parler que d'une aventure. Pour lui, il y avait tout de même une différence entre les deux.

« Heu… Bilbon, mon cher ami. Il nous faudrait un peu de clarté. » Déclara Gandalf. Le hobbit s'exécuta et alla chercher une chandelle en plus des quelques qui se trouvaient déjà sur la table. « Loin à l'est, par delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisés et les terres désolés, se dresse un pic solitaire. » Énonça le magicien tout en présentant une petite carte, visiblement ancienne, devant Thorïn. Katell se pencha pour mieux voir même si elle ne voyait l'objet que de coté.

« La Montagne Solitaire. » Lu le hobbit en tenant une chandelle par-dessus la carte.

« Oui, Óin a interprété les présages et les présages disent que l'heure est venue. » Annonça Glóin tandis que Bilbon posa la petite source de lumière qu'il tenait sur la table et s'éloigna.

« Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la montagne comme cela avait été prédit. » Continua Óin tandis que Gandalf allumait sa pipe du bout d'un de ses doigts enflammés puis souffla dessus. « Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin. »

La fin de sa phrase n'échappa pas à Bilbon qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'en face, contemplant son garde-manger vide. Il se retourna rapidement vers les nains, sentant quelque peu la panique l'envahir de nouveau.

« Oh… quelle bête ? »

« Oh c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le terrible. Première et principale calamité de notre Âge. » Expliqua Bofur. Katell grimaça légèrement, se souvenant que le hobbit n'était pas au courant de ça non plus. « Un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux. »

« Oui je sais ce qu'est un dragon. » Ironisa le hobbit qui commençait à se sentir mal.

« J'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt ! » Lança Ori en se levant brusquement de son siège. « Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon ! » Cela anima les nains mais Dori le calma de suite.

« Assied toi ! » Ori s'exécuta de suite et le silence revint.

« La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous. » Lança Balin qui était plus réaliste sur la question et respecté par son âge. « Hors nous ne sommes que treize, et pas les treize meilleurs. Ni les plus intelligents. »

« Hey ! Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiots ? »

Les nains commencèrent à s'exciter entre eux, accusant et retournant le commentaire de Balin les uns sur les autres.

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux mais nous sommes des guerriers. » Lança Fíli après avoir donné un petit coup sur la table pour attirer l'attention des autres. « Chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes ! » Rajouta-t-il de vive voix.

« Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie ! » Lança Fíli d'un air enjoué. « Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie. »

« Heu… ben non, je ne dirais pas cela. J'ai… »

« Combien alors ? »

« Comment ? »

« Combien de dragons avez-vous tué ? » Demanda Dori.

Tous les regards se rivèrent vers le magicien. Katell qui était assise à coté de lui avait un sourcil arqué avec un demi sourire, se demandant quelle pirouette allait trouver le magicien pour éluder cette question car elle connaissait très bien la réponse et savait qu'elle ne satisferait pas les nains. Gandalf se mit à tousser, recrachant par-ci, par-là des petits nuages de fumée blanche, ne voulant pas mentir.

« Allez-y, dites nous le nombre. » Continuait Dori, ce qui provoqua la discorde entre les nains qui se levèrent de leurs chaises et se mirent à se provoquer entre eux, menaçant d'en venir aux mains.

« S'il… s'il vous plait… » Fit timidement le hobbit sans que cela ne fasse rien aux nains.

« Dites, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous ne leurs avez pas dit ou bien ? » Lança Katell au magicien en levant la tête vers ce dernier qui lui répondit par un regard agacé.

Thorïn qui avait entendu sa réflexion et étant irrité du comportement de ses compagnons se leva lui-même de son siège et monta le ton pour les faire arrêter. Cela eux un effet immédiat et tous se reposèrent sur leur chaise.

« Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vu aussi ? » Demanda Thorïn en restant debout, captant l'attention de son auditoire qui resta très silencieux. « Des rumeurs ont commencés à se répandre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains tournent leurs regards vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Restons-nous en retrait ? Pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ? » Il leva le ton à sa dernière phrase et anima les nains d'une flamme toute nouvelle. « Pour Erebor ! »

« Pour Erebor ! »

« Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée. » Lança Balin d'une voix forte afin de calmer l'excitation des autres. Thorïn reprit place sur sa chaise et ne dit mot. « On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne. »

« Cela mon cher Balin n'est pas tout à fait vrai. » Déclara Gandalf tout en faisant apparaître une clef dans sa main.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça ? » Demanda Thorïn à demi-voix.

« Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thráin. Pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant. »

Le chef des nains prit la petite clef et l'observa silencieusement tandis que les autres restèrent à regarder, respectant la solennité du moment. Katell ainsi que Bilbon avaient les yeux fixés sur le petit objet, gardant eux-mêmes le silence.

« S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte. » Lança Fíli.

« Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures. » Expliqua Gandalf en pointant le fin tuyau de sa pipe vers les runes se trouvant à gauche de la carte.

« Il y a une autre entrée… » Fit Kíli d'un air enjoué.

« Encore faut-il la trouver. Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes. » Rajouta le magicien qui ensuite soupira. « La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais… dans la Terre du Milieu d'autres le peuvent. » Il se tourna vers Thorïn. « La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins du courage. » Le magicien riva son regard vers Bilbon qui le remarqua. « Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable. »

« Donc il faut un cambrioleur ! » S'exclama Ori.

« Et un bon ! Un expert j'imagine. » Lança le hobbit en se reculant légèrement.

Les regards se rivèrent sur lui et Katell le regarda avec un sourire en coin, le plaignant encore plus qu'avant.

« Et vous l'êtes ? » Demanda Glóin. Le semi-homme mis quelques secondes avant de s'en apercevoir et quand ce fut le cas, il regarda derrière lui, pensant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'on parlait.

« Je suis quoi ? »

« Il dit qu'il est un expert ! » Lança Óin en riant malgré sa légère surdité.

« Oh non, non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ! Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie. »

« J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet. » Déclara Balin. « Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. »

« Non ! »

« Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonnes familles qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller seuls. » Rajouta Dwalin qui posa ensuite son regard sur Katell. « Ni pour les personnes dont les services sont inutiles… ou presque. »

Les nains commencèrent à se quereller à ce sujet et les voix commencèrent à monter.

« Il est très bien ! Et elle aussi ! » Lança Ori.

« Ça suffit ! » S'énerva Gandalf qui se leva de son siège tout en levant la voix et entourant sa silhouette de noir pour le rendre encore plus impressionnant. « Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur ! Et si l'un de vous ose remettre en doute mes choix concernant la chasseresse et le cambrioleur, qu'il vienne oser me le dire dans les yeux ! Compris ? » Ceci arrêta les nains. « Les lieux par lesquelles nous allons passer sont extrêmement dangereux pour certains, c'est pourquoi il vous faut un chasseur qui connaît parfaitement la nature et saura débusquer des pièges s'il y en a. Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain ou celle d'un humain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnu, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. » Le magicien reprit place sur la chaise et fixa Thorïn. « Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième et le quinzième de cette compagnie et j'ai choisit monsieur Sacquet et Katell. Ils ont plus de ressources que ne le suggèrent les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'ils ne l'imaginent. Retenez bien ceci, il ne faut jamais vous fier seulement à la couverture d'un ouvrage. » Il fixa le regard de Thorïn. « Vous devez me faire confiance. »

« Entendu, nous le ferons à votre façon. Donne-lui le contrat. » Lança le chef des nains à Balin qui s'exécuta en se levant de sa chaise.

« On est partant ! » Lança Bofur. « On est parti ! »

« Messieurs ? » Fit timidement Bilbon qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« C'est un contrat classique, remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc. » Thorïn prit le papier que tendait Balin et le donna violemment au hobbit qui s'interrogeait.

« Prise en charge des obsèques ? »

Gandalf jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur le hobbit qui déroula le papier qui était aussi long que celui que Katell avait eu entre les mains. Elle observait le semi-homme et était prête à parier qu'il allait certainement refuser dans la seconde. La femme remarqua alors Thorïn se pencher vers Gandalf et tendit l'oreille à ce qu'il lui disait.

« Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité. »

« Je comprends. »

« Et je ne serais pas responsable de son sort. » Il parla alors encore plus bas. « Ni du sien. » Fit-il en désignant de la tête Katell qui volontairement regardait dans une autre direction mais n'avait pu capter cette bribe de parole.

Gandalf resta un petit moment silencieux puis regarda de nouveau Thorïn en essayant de lui adresser une expression d'accord.

« Entendu. »

« Conditions, paiement à la livraison jusqu'à concurrence d'un quinzième de la totalité des profits s'il y en a. Mouais, ça me semble honnête. » Gandalf souriait à Katell qui fixait maintenant le magicien sombrement en se disant que le montant de son paiement final risquait de baisser. La femme n'était pas dupe, elle était maintenant certaine que Gandalf avait l'intention d'imposer le hobbit alors que six jours plus tôt il lui avait assuré qu'il essaierait seulement. « La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenus pour responsable des blessures subits qui pourraient s'en suivre y compris mais non limité à des… lacérations, une éviscération. » Il ouvrit une page plié puis se tourna vers les nains avec un air plus que sceptique. « Incinération. »

« Oh oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil. » Déclara Bofur.

Le hobbit replia le contrat et se mit à souffler.

« Ça va mon gars ? » Demanda Balin qui se doutait que ceci arriverait.

« Hein ? Oui je… » Bilbon soufflait en se penchant vers l'avant, ayant l'impression que la tête lui tournait. « Je me sens faible. »

« C'est comme un four, avec des ailes. » Rajouta Bofur en se levant vers le semi-homme.

« De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air. »

« Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et pouf ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres. »

Gandalf, Katell et tous les nains avaient les yeux rivés vers le hobbit qui ne disait plus rien, soufflant et essayant de maintenir ses yeux grand ouverts.

« Non. » Dit Bilbon avant de s'étaler au sol en perdant connaissance.

« Vous êtes d'un grand secours Bofur. » Déclara ironiquement Gandalf tandis que Katell se leva pour aller se pencher sur le hobbit évanouit. Elle se mit du coté gauche du corps du semi-homme afin qu'elle puisse voir en même temps les nains face à elle.

« Bilbon… Bilbon, réveillez-vous. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre connaissance. » Fit doucement Katell en lui remuant une épaule.

Cela ne fit rien, le hobbit restait comme plongé dans un sommeil de plomb. Perdant patience, la jeune femme prit le col de la chemise du petit homme et releva sa tête qui balançait en arrière.

« Katell je ne crois pas qu'il faille en arriver à de telles extrémités. » Fit Gandalf toujours assied sur sa chaise.

« Quand la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas, il faut appliquer la manière forte. » Lança la jeune femme avant de gifler du plus fort qu'elle put la joue droite du hobbit.

Le bruit du claquement qui atteint les oreilles des nains les firent automatiquement s'appuyer leurs mains droite sur la joue du même coté, compatissant à la douleur que devait ressentir le semi-homme.

« Ouche… ça a dû faire surement très mal. » Murmura Thorïn qui touchait sa joue droite avec deux doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Fit le hobbit en appuyant ses mains sur le sol afin de relever le haut de son corps.

« Vous êtes juste tombé dans les pommes Bilbon. » Lui expliqua Katell. « Dori s'il vous plait. S'il vous reste de votre camomille, je crois qu'une tasse fumante ferait beaucoup de bien à monsieur Sacquet. » Le nain hocha la tête et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« Dites, j'ai la joue droite qui picote et qui chauffe. C'est normal ? » Demanda le hobbit tout en se la frottant d'une main.

« Heu… oui. J'ai dû vous gifler pour vous réveillez. »

« Et elle n'y est pas allée de main morte ! » Lança Dwalin, ce qui fit rire les autres à l'exception de Thorïn.

« Honnêtement comment avez-vous pu signer un contrat pareil ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'étonna Katell.

« Je veux dire… votre contrat est probablement similaire au mien et vous avez tout de même accepté de signer pour allez vous faire rôtir par un dragon ? »

« En vérité, je ne crois pas que nous finirons tous rôtis par le vieux Smaug. » Déclara la jeune femme. « Je crains plus ce que nous aurons à traverser avant d'atteindre la Montagne Solitaire. Ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est de passer par la Forêt Noire. » Elle se tourna vers les nains afin qu'ils captent bien ses mots. « Nous serons forcément obligés de passer par là pour rejoindre Erebor. Cette forêt est l'endroit le plus dangereux que je connaisse, pire encore que les Monts Brumeux. Je le sais pour y avoir vécu plusieurs années. »

« Et heu… qu'est-ce qu'on trouve dans cette forêt ? » Demanda le hobbit qui n'était pas si certain que ça de vouloir tout savoir.

« Je ne pense pas devoir vous le dire maintenant Bilbon, au risque que vous… »

« Qu'y a-t-il dans ces bois ? » Lança d'une voix autoritaire Thorïn en fixant du regard la chasseresse.

« Des elfes, des créatures dangereuses et surtout… le mal qui rode à chaque instant, tentant de prendre possession de ces bois. » Répondit Katell en se tournant vers lui alors qu'elle était toujours agenouillée devant le semi-homme.

Elle entendit alors un choc lourd contre le sol. La jeune femme baissa les yeux pour voir que le hobbit venait une nouvelle fois de s'évanouir. Ceci fit rire les nains et amusa Thorïn qui ne se lassait de constater que le semi-homme était un couard.

« Vous auriez pu attendre avant de demander tout de même. » Fit Gandalf en direction du chef des nains.

« Dori, cette camomille c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » Appela Katell qui avait perdu patience encore plus vite en entendant les nains rire.

« Voilà, voilà. » Dori s'arrêta près de la jeune femme et baissa le plateau à son niveau.

« Merci. En avez-vous versé dans la tasse ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait. »

Katell se saisit alors de la théière, retira le petit couvercle qui se trouvait sur le dessus et commença à verser ce qui restait dans le récipient sur le visage du hobbit qui moins de deux secondes après se releva et tira le bas de sa chemise vers son visage.

« Chaud, chaud, chaud ! » Criait-il dans le tissu sous les yeux éberlués des nains qui ne pensaient pas que la femme aurait osé faire une telle chose.

« Parfait, vous voilà revenu à vous Bilbon. » Fit Katell tout en l'aidant à se relever après avoir posé la théière par terre. « Cette fois-ci je ne veux plus que vous vous évanouissiez de nouveau. » Elle prit la tasse sur le plateau de Dori et poussa le hobbit de son autre main dans le couloir. « Venez, allez vous mettre au calme devant le feu de cheminée de votre salon. Ça va vous détendre je pense. » Gandalf ricanait dans sa barbe, puis se leva et décida de rejoindre Bilbon et Katell, laissant les nains entre eux.

Arrivés dans le salon, la jeune femme installa le hobbit dans le fauteuil moelleux se trouvant près de la cheminée et lui donna la tasse de camomille qu'il prit à deux mains.

« Ça ira monsieur Sacquet ? Il ne faut pas que vous soyez aussi remué par les paroles des nains. »

« Ça va allez, il faut seulement que je reste assied tranquillement. » Répondit Bilbon avant de boire une gorgée de camomille.

« Vous restez assied tranquillement depuis bien trop longtemps. » Lança Gandalf qui se tenait debout non loin de son fauteuil.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser discuter. » Déclara à voix basse Katell qui savait que le magicien était le mieux placé pour parler au hobbit. « Je vais aller me coucher si vous n'y voyez aucune objection. » Gandalf acquiesça et la laissa s'éloigner dans l'un des couloirs.

« Dites-moi, depuis quand les napperons et la vaisselle de votre mère sont-ils si importants à vos yeux ? Je me souviens d'un jeune hobbit qui courrait sans cesse les bois à la recherche des elfes. Qui ne rentrait au logis qu'à la nuit tombée en laissant dans son sillage de la boue, des brindilles et des lucioles… »

La voix de Gandalf diminuait au fur et à mesure que Katell s'éloignait. Elle se mit alors à explorer la maison du hobbit et ouvrit toutes les portes closes qui se trouvaient tout au fond du lieu. À chaque fois, elle trouvait une chambre vide et il y en avait plusieurs ainsi. La jeune femme souriait, laissant les portes ouvertes derrière elle en se disant qu'ainsi les nains auraient de quoi dormir confortablement. Elle continua son exploration jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la chambre de Bilbon.

Katell remarqua une dernière porte à coté de celle de la chambre du maitre du logis. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva une chambre comme les autres, à la différence près que le lit de celle-là était plus large, probablement le lit d'un couple de hobbit. La jeune femme, contente d'avoir trouvé un lit à sa taille où elle pourrait dormir sans avoir à plier les jambes, referma la porte afin que personne d'autre ne s'installe dans la pièce. Elle décida de retourner par l'un des couloirs jusque dans le vestibule afin de récupérer une ou deux affaires dans son sac pour la nuit.

« Je pense que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur. » Lança la voix de Balin au coin du couloir qu'avait emprunté Katell. Cette dernière se colla au mur et vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, regarda au coin pour voir plus loin le vieux nain à barbe blanche en compagnie de Thorïn tandis que Bilbon s'éloignait à l'opposé. « C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Tout était contre nous. Après tout, que sommes-nous ? Des marchands, des mineurs, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets. Pas de quoi faire des héros. »

« Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous. » Lui répondit Thorïn.

« De vieux guerriers. »

« Je n'échangerais pas un seul de ces nains contre une armée des Monts de Fer. Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils ont accourus. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Tu as le choix. Tu as agi avec honneur envers notre peuple. Tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleues. Une vie de paix et d'abondance, une vie qui vaut plus que tout l'or d'Erebor. »

« De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi. » Katell qui était appuyé contre le mur du couloir voisin se pencha pour voir la fameuse clé. « Ils ont rêvés du jour où les nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leur terre. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix Balin, pas pour moi. »

« Nous te suivrons mon garçon. Nous réussirons. »

Katell les entendis s'éloigner et elle décida de se remettre en quête de son sac dans le vestibule d'entrée. Elle n'aimait pas espionner les gens, ce n'était pas son genre sauf si elle sentait un danger ou cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas le danger qu'elle craignait mais l'honneur des nains. Elle ne savait s'ils respecteraient leur parole car certains nains sont connus pour être de belles fripouilles mais après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, le doute n'était plus permis pour elle. Katell s'en voulu un peu, de ne pas les avoirs crû sur parole, ni eux, ni Gandalf mais il n'était pas dans sa nature d'accorder sa confiance facilement et si maintenant elle savait qu'il s'agissait de nains de parole, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à faire preuve de retenu envers eux.

Ayant retrouvé le vestibule après avoir arpenté plusieurs couloirs, Katell se dirigea directement vers son sac. Elle y récupéra une petite boite ronde et une grande feuille verte commençant à tirer sur le marron, emballé avec d'autres dans une sorte de petite reliure en cuir souple fermé par une lanière de cuir. Elle entendit soudain le son de plusieurs voix graves en train de fredonner un air.

_Au delà des montagnes embrumées, _

_Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé. _

_Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller. _

_En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté_.

Katell devina que les nains devaient être dans le salon à cause de la proximité de la pièce et de la clarté qu'elle avait à entendre la chanson. La tristesse des voix malgré la beauté du texte rendit Katell mélancolique et elle décida de retourner rapidement à la chambre qu'elle avait trouvé tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer d'écouter.

_Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fiers. _

_Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver. _

_Rouge le feu, sur mille lieux, _

_Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumières…_

* * *

_**Et voilà, tout ce petit monde est au complet^^ Thorïn est très charismatique et a la classe, ça c'est une évidence mais alors le froid qu'il jette lorsqu'il arrive... J'attends avec impatience vos impressions !**  
_

_**Juste pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posé et qui risque d'en intéresser plus d'un sur le rythme de publication. J'essaye de publier le plus régulièrement possible avec un rythme d'un chapitre pas semaine. Il est possible qu'il y en ai deux dans une même semaine mais cela suppose d'avoir le temps nécessaire et je doute que cela arrive souvent. En tout cas, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue^^  
**_

_****__**À la prochaine ! Leonem ;)**_


	4. Le monde est devant

**_Bonjour ! Et voici le chapitre de la semaine ! Je remercie tout ceux qui suivent cette fanfic', en la mettant en alerte, en me laissant des reviews ou bien en la lisant tout simplement ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me motive ! (alors continuez comme ça !^^)  
_**

**____****Un grand merci à tout le monde, aux anonymes ainsi que Melior, Mikipeach, Roselia001, Midnight Fantasy Abby, floufla123, Ruby, Rukie-chan, Thorin-0akenshield, chibi-kotori et Aline pour leurs reviews !**

* * *

_**La Terre du Milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Peter Jackson.**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du (des) livre(s), ni du (des) film(s) m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

_**Un voyage imprévu**_

**Chapitre IV**

**Le monde est devant**

L'aube arrivait, le soleil commençait juste à paraître au-delà des douces collines de la Comté. À l'intérieur de Cul-de-sac, les nains s'agitaient en essayant de rester les plus discrets possibles malgré la gueule de bois de certains et le manque de sommeil d'autres qui avaient préférer veiller pour chanter ou jouer. Katell de son coté dormait encore. Elle était allongée de tout son long et de biais dans un grand lit tout en se mottant dans les couvertures et les coussins moelleux. Discrètement et aussi silencieusement que possible, Gandalf ouvrit la porte, tenant un torchon plié dans une main et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il lui toucha doucement l'épaule et la secoua légèrement.

« Debout ma très chère, il est temps de partir. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Katell d'une voix encore endormie en se tournant vers le magicien.

« Six heures du matin. Monsieur Sacquet dors toujours et hier soir, sa réponse à nous accompagner en tant que cambrioleur s'est avérée négative. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez partir ainsi en le laissant derrière vous. » Fit la jeune femme en baillant tout en se redressant sur le lit.

« Ne t'en fait pas, la journée n'est pas encore assez avancée pour dire s'il s'agissait d'une réponse définitive. »

« Oh je ne m'en fait pas car s'il ne vient pas, ça fera toujours une plus grosse part du butin pour moi. »

« Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ça… » Soupira d'exaspération le magicien avant de tendre à la jeune femme le torchon blanc qu'il tenait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai pris la liberté de te faire préparer par Bombur un bon petit déjeuner nourrissant. Maintenant prépare-toi vite, nous partons dans un quart d'heure. Tu mangeras ton petit déjeuner sur le chemin. » Katell acquiesça tandis que le magicien se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Gandalf ! » Appela-t-elle sans que ce dernier ne se retourne. « Ce voyage risque d'être long… Que suis-je sensé faire si… »

« Tu feras comme à ton habitude. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Si les nains venaient à le découvrir, cela ne changerais pas grand-chose à mon avis. »

« Oh mais si ! Qui voudrait rester près de quelqu'un comme moi ? »

« Qu'en sais-tu mon enfant ? Ce sont des nains et non des personnes de race humaine. Je te laisse libre d'agir concernant cela, la seule chose que je te demande est qu'ils n'apprennent pas pour notre petit… arrangement financier et la clause qui en découle. » Le magicien quitta ensuite la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui pour la laisser se préparer.

Katell se leva et pris la petite boite ronde en bois polit qu'elle avait récupéré la veille dans son sac. Elle contenait une crème blanche et grasse qu'elle étala autour et à l'arrière de son cou ainsi qu'au niveau de ses épaules. La jeune femme grimaça quelque peu avant de finalement remettre ses bottes et de faire le lit, ce qu'elle considérait être le minimum par respect pour son hôte. Elle ramassa ensuite le torchon et sortit. Tout était calme dans le couloir, pas un bruit ne résonnait. Katell n'entendit que le faible son de quelqu'un qui respirait doucement. Elle en conclut qu'il devait s'agir du hobbit qui dormait dans la chambre d'à coté.

La femme alla à l'entrée et vit qu'il ne restait plus que son manteau et ses affaires tandis que celles les autres avaient disparu. Elle remit la petite boite à l'intérieur de son bagage puis s'habilla et remis le sac en bandoulière sur son dos. Elle fit de même avec son arc et son carquois. Katell ouvrit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois, remerciant mentalement le semi-homme tout en se disant qu'il devait sûrement avoir raison de rester dans son chez lui.

La jeune femme referma doucement la porte derrière elle et prit le temps d'admirer la vue qu'avait le hobbit depuis le pas de sa porte sur la Comté. Le son de hennissements attira ensuite l'attention de Katell qui vit en contrebas les nains rassemblés au milieu d'un pré très vert en compagnie de canassons. Elle descendit en suivant le petit chemin tracé par les hobbits et rejoignit le groupe qui était en train de vérifier les vivres et le matériel qui étaient installés sur le dos de certains des seize poneys.

« Bonjour messieurs ! » Lança Katell tout en se dirigeant directement vers Gandalf.

« Alors c'est vrai, vous venez ! Ce n'était pas une blague ? » Lança Kíli d'un air taquin alors qu'il s'occupait d'un poney.

« La présence d'une femme est-elle vraiment utile ? Après tout, on sait tout de même chasser tout seul. » Continua Fíli qui se tenait près de son propre poney.

« Parle pour toi, moi je suis très content qu'elle vienne avec nous ! »

« Merci Ori c'est très gentil. » Fit Katell en souriant au nain qui venait de prendre sa défense puis elle riva son regard vers les deux frères, qui s'étaient présentés la veille durant le repas tout comme les autres. « Quand à vous deux, si vous continuez à vouloir me chercher des poux dans la tête, il se pourrait que j'oublie malencontreusement de vous expliquer la différence entre les champignons comestibles et les mortels que l'on trouve partout dans la nature. »

Les deux nains se regardèrent entre eux et préférèrent ne rien rajouter tout en se repenchant sur leurs poneys.

« Et voilà ! » Rajouta Ori tandis que certains nains ricanaient.

« Au moins, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. » Souffla Balin à Thorïn qui gardait un œil attentif sur la jeune femme.

Katell arriva près de Gandalf qui s'occupait de deux chevaux. Le premier semblait docile dans les mains du magicien et avait une robe de teinte marron comme le pelage d'un écureuil mais le second ayant une robe grise et tacheté de blanc par endroits secouait la tête vivement, ne le laissant pas s'approcher de trop près.

« Dites-moi, d'où proviennent ces poneys, ces chevaux et ces vivres ? » Demanda la femme au magicien.

« Oh, je les ai achetés hier et fait préparer à l'auberge du Dragon Vert qui se trouve près de l'eau. L'aubergiste est venu les apporter il y a un quart d'heure comme je le lui avais dit. En revanche, je rencontre un problème avec le second cheval. Elle s'appelle Roanne. »

« Magnifique… » Déclara ironiquement Katell avant de commencer à s'approcher de la femelle.

La jument commença à reculer et hennir de plus belle en la voyant se rapprocher. Ceci attira l'attention des nains qui rivèrent leurs regards sur elle. La jeune femme remarqua que ce n'était pas directement elle que regardait l'animal mais son ombre. Le soleil qui n'était pas très haut, projetait des ombres longues contre le sol et cela devait effrayer l'animal.

« Tu as peur de ton ombre ou de la mienne ? Ou peut-être est-ce les deux ? » Déclara Katell en parlant à l'animal comme s'il était son égal. « Regarde. »

Elle s'accroupit au sol tête baissée, donnant la forme d'une sorte de boule ronde à son ombre. La jument hennit une nouvelle fois tout en se cabrant et regardant les ombres. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, bien qu'elle commençait à craindre pour sa vie si jamais la bête lui atterrissait dessus à coup de sabots.

« Mademoiselle Katell ! » Lança Kíli en sortant son arc et une flèche.

« Non ! » Fit Gandalf en levant un bras en direction du nain. « Laissez-la faire. »

À ce moment, la jument laissa retomber ses sabots lourdement au sol derrière le dos de la femme qui avait fermé les yeux, s'attendant à la douleur du choc. Relevant la tête en s'apercevant qu'elle avait le dos intact, Katell sentit soudain quelque chose d'humide lui renifler la colonne vertébrale. S'écartant doucement en s'asseyant sur l'herbe pour regarder l'animal, la jeune femme tendit la main pour voir si Roanne était plus encline à se faire approcher. La jument approcha alors doucement sa tête de la main qu'on lui tendait et se laissa caresser tandis que Katell se relevait et prenait la tête de l'animal à deux mains. Les nains respirèrent de nouveau normalement et Dwalin ne put se retenir de sortir une réflexion.

« Et bin ! Elle ne manque pas d'audace celle là ! Elle me plait bien. »

« Moui… bon. Maintenant partons d'ici, plus vite on sera partit, mieux ce sera. » Déclara Thorïn en montant sur son poney.

Les autres nains s'exécutèrent et le magicien également. Katell qui remarqua les autres s'agiter, décida de monter Roanne qui ne fit aucune difficulté et qui même se mit à hennir de contentement.

Le petit groupe commença à avancer tranquillement, Gandalf suivit de Thorïn en tête. Ils quittèrent rapidement les collines où se trouvaient les trous de hobbits pour pénétrer dans un bel endroit boisé qui fut encore plus beau lorsque le soleil fut monté suffisamment haut dans le ciel. Katell s'était placé vers la fin du cortège. Tandis qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille les autres parler ou parier sur la venue ou non de monsieur Sacquet, la jeune femme avait sortit une première tartine du torchon que lui avait donné Gandalf. La tartine ressemblait plus à un repas de pique-nique en pleine nature pour elle. Le pain avait été recouvert allègrement de confiture de groseille puis recouvert d'une seconde tartine afin que cela ne tache pas le torchon et devait probablement être mangé tel quel. Après avoir mis un bon quart d'heure à manger la première tartine, Katell se dit qu'elle garderait la seconde pour plus tard, ayant l'impression d'avoir le ventre remplit à ras bord de pain, de confiture et aussi de beurre que Bombur avait dû tartiner sur une face du pain. La jeune femme n'était pas habituée mais au moins, elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas faim avant un moment.

Soudain elle entendit le bruit de grognements d'estomacs qui criaient famine. Elle se retourna et vit que Fíli et Kíli fermaient la marche tout en appuyant chacun une main sur leurs ventres. Ils avaient dû certainement la voir et l'entendre manger.

« Vous n'avez pas pris de petit déjeuner avant de partir ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Euh… non. » Répondit Fíli. « Gandalf est venu nous tirer de notre sommeil plus tôt que les autres et nous avait demandé de surveiller l'arrivé de l'aubergiste avec les poneys et chevaux. »

« Limite il nous a presque mis dehors avant qu'on ai eu le temps de s'habiller ! » Rajouta Kíli en faisant attention à ce que le magicien ne l'entende pas. « Du coup, pour ce qui est de manger… »

« On n'y a pas eu droit. » Termina son frère.

Katell se retourna pour vérifier que sa jument suivait toujours bien les autres puis saisit le torchon qu'elle avait toujours devant elle, appuyé sur sa selle.

« Tenez ! » La femme se retourna et lança l'objet vers Fíli qui le rattrapa par en dessous. Il ouvrit le torchon et vit la grosse tartine. « Gandalf avait demandé à Bombur de me faire un bon petit déjeuner nourrissant, je dois avouer qu'une seule de ces tartines est largement suffisante pour moi. Prenez là, en décollant les deux morceaux de pains vous aurez chacun une part équitable. »

« Merci, vous avez notre reconnaissance éternelle mademoiselle Katell ! » Lança Kíli qui regardait la tartine comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. La jeune femme devina ainsi lequel avait le ventre qui grognait le plus fort.

« Ce n'est rien mais je vous ai déjà dit que le 'mademoiselle' était inutile. »

Les deux nains se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

« On nous a pourtant toujours dit d'appeler les femmes 'mademoiselle' ou 'madame' par politesse. »

« C'est vrai que la courtoisie l'impose mais je ne me place dans aucune de ces deux catégories. » Répondit la jeune femme en se retournant pour voir devant elle. Fíli et Kíli se regardèrent une nouvelle fois d'incompréhension puis en se focalisant de nouveau vers l'avant, ils remarquèrent que Katell s'était de nouveau tournée vers eux. « Allez dépêchez vous de manger, le bruit de vos estomacs vides est de plus en plus insupportable. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le au moins par courtoisie pour ceux qui vous entendent. »

Elle se mit à sourire et les deux nains se mirent à rire de bon cœur avant de rapidement cesser pour pouvoir manger tout en continuant d'avancer à dos de poney.

Le groupe avançait bien, cela devait bien faire une bonne heure qu'ils avançaient et les nains devant la jeune femme discutaient entre eux de trésors, d'or et autres conversations de nains, ce qui intéressait la jeune femme si cela lui disait où elle pourrait en trouver pour son compte personnel.

« Attendez ! » Lança une voix lointaine. « Attendez ! » Le son devenait plus fort et interpella tout le monde qui immobilisa sa monture pour voir qui les suivaient.

Katell fut surprise de voir arriver Bilbon et remarqua que Gandalf semblait lui aussi étonné. Et ils ne furent pas les seuls, les nains n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux surtout Thorïn. Le hobbit ralentit sa course lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des premiers cavaliers.

« Je l'ai signé ! » Annonça-t-il en levant fièrement le contrat déroulé qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Il le tendit à Balin qui sortit une petite loupe pour vérifier le bas du contrat.

« Et bien tout me semble en ordre. » Déclara ce dernier. « Bienvenue monsieur Sacquet dans la compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne. »

Balin lui fit un petit clin d'œil tandis que certains nains ricanaient. Bilbon souriait, semblant heureux d'avoir pour une fois fait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

« Donnez-lui un poney. » Ordonna Thorïn qui ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme des autres.

« Non, non, non, non ! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. Je suis sûr que je peux suivre à pied. » Déclara le hobbit tandis que les nains repartirent. « J'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnées, vous voyez. Je suis même allé jusqu'à la grenouillère. »

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, deux nains le prirent chacun par une épaule et l'installèrent sur l'un des trois poneys sans cavalier. Le hobbit prit les rennes mais les tenaient très près de sa poitrine comme s'il craignait que l'animal ne s'affolent ou le fasse tomber. Le poney hennit et releva la tête en l'air ce qui eu pour effet de crisper le semi-homme encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

D'où elle était, Katell ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Bilbon Sacquet semblait être quelqu'un de peu dégourdit une fois sortit de chez lui et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Gandalf semblait tant insister pour sa venue, même si l'idée d'emmener le hobbit cambrioler un dragon lui paraissait être un peu excessif. Le magicien qui se trouvait à l'avant, laissa la tête à Thorïn et descendit pour rejoindre Bilbon qui se trouvait au milieu du groupe. Le magicien voyait qu'il tenait maladroitement ses rennes mais ne préféra rien dire et le laisser apprendre tout seul. Il lui adressa un sourire aimable et resta silencieux tout en avançant à coté de lui.

« Allez Nori, il faut payer ! » Lança Óin qui récupéra une belle bourse remplie de pièces.

« Un de plus ! » Fit un autre nain en lançant sa bourse vers Óin.

« Merci mon gars ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'étonna Bilbon.

« Oh, ils ont pariés sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas. » Expliqua Gandalf qui tenait bien droit dans sa main gauche son bâton de magicien. « La majorité a parié que non. »

« Et qu'en pensiez-vous ? »

« Oh… » Une nouvelle bourse vola et Gandalf l'attrapa d'un geste rapide. « Mon cher ami, je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant. » Continua-t-il en rangeant la bourse dans sa sacoche.

« Et vous Katell ? Qu'aviez-vous parié ? » Demanda le hobbit en tournant légèrement la tête en arrière, préférant garder les yeux devant juste au cas où.

« Je n'ai pas parié monsieur Sacquet. Sachez qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose sur laquelle je parie. » Répondit la jeune femme tout se disant pour elle-même que si elle avait parié, elle aurait perdu une jolie somme.

« Ah et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Les courses de chevaux. » Répondit la femme qui se trouvait derrière Óin. Le hobbit n'eut le temps de rien rajouter avant que son nez ne le pique et qu'il se mette à éternuer.

« C'est le crin de poney. Je suis allergique. » Le semi-homme se mit à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir et se mit à paniquer. « Oh non… Attendez, arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! Il faut faire demi-tour. » Le groupe s'immobilisa et tous les visages se rivèrent vers le hobbit.

« Oh bon sang mais que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda le magicien.

« J'ai oublié mon mouchoir. »

« Tenez ! » Fit Bofur en tirant un bout de tissus maronnasse d'une de ses poches. « Prenez ça. » Il le lança et le petit homme le rattrapa et observa l'objet l'air dégouté. Certains ricanèrent encore.

« En route ! » Fit Thorïn en se remettant à avancer.

Tous repartirent à l'exception du hobbit qui regardait le morceau de tissu en essayant de se retenir de penser au nombre de fois qu'il avait dû être utilisé par le nain. Il vit alors apparaître un mouchoir blanc plié en quatre sous son nez. Il releva la tête pour voir Katell qui se trouvait sur sa gauche.

« Tenez, prenez plutôt celui-ci Bilbon. Il est blanc et propre, vous n'avez rien à craindre d'un de mes mouchoirs. »

« Oh merci ! » Fit le semi-homme qui prit l'objet en tissu avec joie et se moucha la seconde suivante dedans.

Gandalf qui se trouvait juste devant eux soupira et revint à coté du hobbit et le regarda d'un air très sérieux avant de fixer de nouveau la route.

« Vous allez devoir vous passer de mouchoirs et de biens d'autres choses encore Bilbon Sacquet. Jusqu'au terme de notre voyage. Vous avez toujours vécu entouré des douces collines et des petites rivières de la Comté. Votre village est derrière vous désormais, le monde est devant. »

Le voyage dura toute la journée et le groupe ne fit qu'une halte aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi afin de déjeuner. Ils traversèrent une première forêt puis une zone assez tortueuse par quelques collines puis une seconde zone boisée. Ils trouvèrent un endroit en hauteur pour faire une halte pour la nuit, sur une colline de pierre. Le dîner fut composé comme le repas de midi des vivres qui avaient été emportés car souhaitant avancer le plus vite possible, Thorïn ne voulu pas laisser le temps à Katell d'aller chasser du gibier, ni laisser le temps aux nains de le préparer.

À la nuit tombée, les tours de garde furent attribués. Kíli prit le premier tour et resta assied près du feu avec Fíli tandis que les autres s'installèrent au sol pour essayer de dormir. Katell pour sa part, sortit un ouvrage de son sac avant d'aller s'asseoir en tailleur près du feu et commença à lire, n'ayant pas sommeil.

« Vous savez lire ? » S'étonna Fíli.

« Oui pourquoi ? Vous ne savez pas lire vous ? »

« On sait juste lire le khuzdul, notre langue d'origine mais nous les nains n'écrivons pas beaucoup. »

« Je vois… » Fit Katell, les yeux penchés sur son ouvrage.

« Qui vous a appris ? » Demanda encore Fíli.

« Des elfes. »

« Vous savez que plus ça va, plus vous êtes un mystère à vous toute seule Katell ? » Lança Kíli en souriant.

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? » La jeune femme redressa vivement la tête, une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage tout en tenant son cou d'une main.

« Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on vous pose une question vous répondez toujours de manière très… inattendue. »

« Bon ce n'est pas bientôt finit ? Il y en a qui aimeraient dormir ! » Lança l'un des nains couché au sol tandis que les autres grognaient.

« Désolé Dori, on va se taire maintenant. » Déclara Fíli tout en sortant sa pipe.

Katell se contenta de sourire et tourna la page de son livre où elle trouva avec plaisir une feuille qu'elle avait mis là pour bien l'assécher. Elle la roula et décida d'attendre un peu avant de la fumer en la mettant dans sa poche.

En moins d'une demi-heure, les nains s'endormirent tous à l'exception du hobbit qui se trouvait au milieu d'eux. Bombur ronflait et rien que le son de ses ronflements était dérangeant pour le semi-homme par rapports aux autres nains qui étaient habitués. Mais ce qui était encore pire, c'était pour Bilbon de voir des papillons de nuit se faire aspirer par Bombur lorsqu'il inspirait puis les relâchait lorsqu'il expirait, bruyamment cela va de soi. Le hobbit n'en pouvait plus et se releva légèrement, entendant au passage d'autres ronflements provenant des nains endormis.

Bilbon décida de se lever et alla chercher une pomme dans son bagage et s'éloigna vers les poneys qui étaient bien plus silencieux. Il remarqua alors que Gandalf était encore éveillé, ainsi que Katell et Fíli, en plus de Kíli qui était toujours de garde. La jeune femme vit le hobbit s'étirer avant d'aller vers les poneys, elle se doutait que le son des ronflements devait le déranger, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle sortit alors sa feuille roulée de sa poche et s'approcha du feu en la portant à ses lèvres afin de l'allumer. Katell souffla un peu de fumée et continua de lire son livre.

« C'est quoi que vous fumez ? » Demanda Kíli qui essayait de s'occuper tant bien que mal pour passer le temps.

« Une feuille d'Athelas. » Répondit à voix basse la jeune femme. « On en trouve partout quand on sait reconnaître l'arbre auquel appartiennent ces feuilles. »

« Mais on peut en trouver vraiment partout dans la nature ? »

« Oui mais les effets sont différents de l'herbe à pipe. Ce que je fume me calme l'esprit tandis que l'herbe peut parfois provoquer des effets narcotiques voir certains troubles. »

Soudain un étrange bruit résonna dans la nuit et se répéta plusieurs fois. Ceci attira l'attention des trois personnes autour du feu qui se turent pour mieux écouter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Bilbon en se tournant vers eux, n'ayant visiblement pas l'air rassuré.

« Des orques. » Répondit Kíli.

« Des orques ! » Le hobbit s'affola en se rapprochant des autres, ce qui réveilla Thorïn qui s'était assoupi, le dos appuyé contre une pierre.

« Des égorgeurs, il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées. » Rajouta Fíli.

Katell regarda les deux nains avant de lever les yeux au ciel, ils s'amusaient à effrayer le petit homme. Gandalf écoutait également et avait compris la même chose que la jeune femme.

« Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. » Poursuivit Kíli d'un air grave. « Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri mais des marres de sang. »

Bilbon était en train de prendre peur et regarda dans une autre direction en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Les deux nains se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de rire entre eux.

« Ne les écoutez pas monsieur Sacquet. » Déclara Katell, ce qui attira l'attention du hobbit et des nains éveillés sur elle. « Ce que vous avez entendu n'était pas le bruit d'orques mais celui d'un animal nocturne dont je terrais le nom pour ne pas vous affoler. Je pense que vous avez eu votre dose pour ce soir. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Fíli et Kíli en leur lançant un regard noir pour leur faire comprendre de la boucler alors qu'ils étaient encore souriants.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » Lança Thorïn de sa voix grave en se levant. « Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orques est une plaisanterie ? »

« On ne pensait pas à mal. » Répondit Kíli en baissant les yeux.

« Non vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde ! » Poursuivit Thorïn en passant devant Gandalf qui ne bougeait pas, allant fixer le lointain à l'écart des autres.

« Ne t'en fait pas mon gars, Thorïn a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orques. » Balin s'approcha près du feu en s'appuyant sur un rocher se trouvant derrière Katell. Tous ceux qui étaient encore éveillés restèrent silencieux, prêt à écouter le vieux nain. Bilbon prit place auprès du feu et fixa Balin. « Après que le dragon eu prit la Montagne Solitaire, le roi Thrór tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains, la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orques conduite par le plus ignoble de toute leur race, Azog le profanateur. Le grand orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le roi. Thráin, le père de Thorïn devint fou de chagrin. Il disparu, était-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orque pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans armes et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Azog le profanateur compris ce jour là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orques. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu mais il n'y eu ni festin, ni chants cette nuit là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu et je me suis dit alors… il y en a un que je pourrais suivre. Il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi. »

Sans que Katell ne s'en aperçoive, trop occupée à regarder le feu en essayant d'imaginer ce que Balin racontait, les nains endormis s'étaient levés et lorsque que Thorïn se retourna enfin, il les vit tous face à lui, comme le reconnaissant comme leur seul et unique roi.

« L'orque pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? » Demanda soudain Bilbon.

« Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sortit. » Déclara Thorïn en passant parmi les nains pour retourner là où il s'était installé. « Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps. »

Gandalf et Balin se regardèrent, tout deux semblant partager une pensée qu'eux seuls pouvaient connaitre.

Katell expira le dernier petit nuage de fumée de sa feuille à moitié consumée et jeta le reste dans le feu. Elle passa une main sur son cou, retenant une grimace tout en se disant qu'après une histoire aussi réjouissante, la nuit n'allait pas être aussi reposante qu'elle l'espérait.

* * *

_**Enfin ! Ils sont partis à l'aventure ! Pour info, l'Athelas mentionné dans le chapitre est une plante fictive inventée par Tolkien dont les feuilles peuvent être utilisés sous différentes formes, notamment être inhalés pour avoir "l'esprit calme et dégagé". **_

_****__****__**À très vite ! Leonem ;)**_


	5. Disparitions d'animaux

**_Salut ! Et un nouveau chapitre qui roule ! Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfic'. Un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont mis en alerte et en favoris !  
_**

**____****Un grand merci, aux anonymes ainsi que Melior, Mikipeach, floufla123, Ruby, Roselia001, Aline, Midnight Fantasy Abby, Tamalice et Rukie-chan pour leurs reviews !**

* * *

_**La Terre du Milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Peter Jackson.**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du (des) livre(s), ni du (des) film(s) m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

_**Un voyage imprévu**_

**Chapitre V**

**Disparitions d'animaux**

De la pluie… ce fut tout ce que la compagnie de Thorïn voyait depuis leur réveil au matin où ils se sont fait surprendre par une averse. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils voyageaient et ce fut la première fois qu'il pleuvait depuis leur départ de la Comté. À peine eurent-ils le temps d'avaler quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner après une courte accalmie que la pluie avait reprit de plus belle et cette fois n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Il était maintenant deux heures de l'après-midi, le groupe traversait une forêt avec Gandalf en tête.

Tout le monde était trempé jusqu'aux os malgré les manteaux ou les capes que les voyageurs portaient. Le plus mal loti était le semi-homme qui n'avait pour unique vêtement que sa veste qui depuis un moment était devenue une serpillière imbibé. Les poneys et les cheveux avançaient dans la boue, non sans mal. Bofur avait tenté d'allumer sa pipe mais avec toute l'eau qui tombait, il n'obtint rien. Personne ne parlait, la bonne humeur de la veille avait disparu, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant avec un tel temps. Le pauvre hobbit regrettait, comme cela lui était arrivé la veille au soir et comme cela lui arrivera certainement par la suite, de ne pas être assied au coin de sa cheminée avec une bouilloire sifflante et les délicieux petits gâteaux à l'anis que Bilbon affectionnait tant.

« Dites monsieur Gandalf ! Ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ? » Demanda l'un des nains qui avait mis sa capuche pour se protéger mais était tout de même trempé.

« Il pleut maitre Dori ! Et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. » Répondit Gandalf. « Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien. »

« Il y en a d'autres ? » Lança Bilbon, profitant de la prise de parole du nain pour éviter le silence qui lui était pesant en plus de la pluie.

« Quoi ? »

« Des magiciens. »

« Nous sommes cinq. Le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane le blanc. Ensuite il y a les deux mages bleus. Je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent. »

« Et qui est le cinquième ? »

« Ah le cinquième c'est Radagast le brun. »

« C'est un grand magicien ou est-il… plutôt comme vous ? »

« Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien. » Répondit Gandalf en essayant de ne pas se vexer de la tournure de la question du hobbit. « À sa manière. C'est un être doux, qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à toutes autres sauf pour une exception. »

« Laquelle ? » S'étonna Bilbon.

« Il a eu jadis une élève bien qu'elle ne put être magicienne. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendus de forêts très loin à l'est, ce qui est une excellente chose car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde. »

Le silence revint, Gandalf estimant qu'il avait assez parlé alors que la pluie continuait de tomber. Il fallu attendre encore une heure avant que le mauvais temps ne cesse et plus la compagnie avançait, plus ils s'éloignaient des nuages gris pour aller vers un ciel plus clément. Thorïn décida de prendre la tête et passa devant.

Ce jour là, il n'y eu pas d'arrêt pour le déjeuner, au grand désespoir de certains nains mais surtout de monsieur Sacquet. Alors que le soleil n'allait commencer à décliner qu'un peu plus tard, Thorïn mena le groupe sans s'y attendre à une ancienne maison en ruine. Il décida de s'arrêter là pour la nuit, estimant que tout le monde méritait un peu de repos.

« On va passer la nuit ici. » Annonça-t-il en se tournant vers les autres qui ralentissaient leurs poneys. « Fíli, Kíli ! Occupez-vous des poneys et surtout restez près d'eux. »

Tandis que Thorïn donnait ses ordres, Gandalf était déjà descendu de sa monture et était allé constater l'état de la maison en ruines.

« Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici. »

« Óin, Glóin. »

« Oui ? » Répondit Óin.

« Faites-nous un feu. » Ordonna Thorïn qui se tourna vers la chasseresse qui inspectait les sabots de sa monture. « Katell, vous qui sembliez tellement impatiente de vous rendre utile, le moment est venu pour vous de nous chasser quelque chose pour le repas de ce soir. »

« Entendu. » Répondit la jeune femme, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'un des sabots de Roanne.

« Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route. Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la vallée cachée. » Proposa le magicien à Thorïn qui s'était approché de la maison en ruines.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit. »

« Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient. Nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils. »

« Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils. » Répondit sombrement le nain après avoir constaté le triste état de la maison.

« Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire. Le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider. »

« Vraiment ? Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide avons-nous reçu des elfes ? Des orques pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées, les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir ceux là même qui ont trahi mon grand-père. Qui ont trahi mon père. »

« Vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clef pour que vous ressassiez le passé. »

« J'ignorais qu'elle vous appartenait. » Répliqua Thorïn avec défiance.

Gandalf soupira, comprenant que cela ne servait à rien d'insister et sortit de la maison en ruine.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Bilbon qui se trouvait près de Balin, à veiller sur l'un des poneys. Il voyait bien que le magicien avait l'air visiblement contrarié. « Gandalf où allez-vous ? »

« Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ai la tête sur les épaules ! » Lança le magicien en passant rapidement devant les nains qui le regardait d'un air stupéfait car jamais ils ne l'avaient vu ainsi.

« Et qui est-ce ? »

« Moi monsieur Sacquet ! »

« Gandalf, vous avez l'intention de vous éloigner longtemps ? » Demanda Katell qui se trouvait au milieu des nains. « Ou vous allez faire comme d'habitude ? »

« Je n'en sais encore rien ! » Répondit fort le magicien en continuant de s'éloigner. « J'ai eu assez affaire aux nains pour aujourd'hui. » Marmonna-t-il en continuant de s'éloigner.

« Katell qu'attendez-vous pour y aller ? Dépêche-toi Bombur, on a faim. » Ordonna Thorïn, toujours borné à sa décision malgré le départ du magicien.

« Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? » Demanda Bilbon à Balin. Ce dernier ne sut quoi répondre, n'en sachant pas plus que le hobbit.

Katell laissa son cheval à la surveillance de Kíli et Fíli qui en étaient responsable et s'arma de son arc, son carquois qu'elle mit en bandoulière ainsi qu'une de ses dagues qu'elle accrocha à sa taille. Tout en se préparant à s'éloigner, elle entendit le hobbit l'appeler et se retourna.

« Katell ! Vous pensez qu'il va revenir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Gandalf n'est pas quelqu'un du genre à agir sur un coup de tête. Il sait toujours ce qu'il a à faire, quitte à laisser du monde derrière lui. »

Le hobbit déglutit, craignant courir à la catastrophe avec les nains sans le magicien pour les conseiller et les guider. Les autres nains ne semblaient pas en mener large non plus à l'exception de Thorïn qui restait tout bonnement et simplement de marbre par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait croire.

Katell s'éloigna du groupe et se dirigea vers un petit bois qui se trouvait non loin. Là, elle essaya de se concentrer, en fermant les yeux, sur les sons afin d'entendre des animaux bouger mais la femme n'entendit rien ou presque rien. Elle décida d'avancer tout en restant aux aguets mais toujours rien. Ce silence commença à angoisser Katell qui regarda le sol à la recherche de traces de pattes d'animaux mais elle n'en trouva que peu et qui n'étaient pas fraiches.

Durant près d'une demi-heure, elle tourna en rond, en quête du moindre petit animal et elle se doutait que les autres l'attendaient à revenir avec du gibier. Elle entendit soudain un craquement derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle prit une flèche, l'apposa contre son arc et tenta de tirer mais réussit à peine à tendre la corde et fit tomber sa flèche un mètre devant elle. Elle se mit à rougir de honte tout en ramassant rapidement l'objet au sol et le remit dans son carquois. Katell vit fuir une proie au loin, celle qu'elle venait probablement d'effrayer. Elle soupira de contentement mais se mit à angoisser en pensant aux autres qui l'attendaient. La chance se mit à lui sourire lorsqu'elle tomba par hasard sur un trou de lapin, un terrier.

Silencieusement, elle alla récupérer quelques baies qu'elle plaça, non sans avoir un pincement au cœur, à l'entrée du terrier et attendit que l'un d'eux daigne se montrer. Cela prit un peu de temps mais trois poignées de baies plus tard, Katell avait pu récupérer le cadavre d'un pauvre petit lapin mort d'empoisonnement par les baies rouges et décida de retourner avec les autres. Le soleil commençait à décliner mais elle n'eut pas de mal à retrouver son chemin. Elle tomba même sur quelques champignons qu'elle ramassa.

De retour auprès des autres, tous se mirent à la charrier sur le temps qu'elle avait mis à rapporter un pauvre lapin et cinq champignons. Tous à l'exception de Kíli et Fíli qui étaient plus loin à surveiller les quadrupèdes. Bombur s'en saisit rapidement et commença à préparer le repas avec l'aide de Bofur. Katell commença à se frotter le cou en grimaçant et retourna à son bagage que le hobbit avait récupéré sur le dos de son cheval avec l'aide des nains. Il avait installé ses affaires avec les siennes dans un coin où se trouvaient quelques arbres pour les protéger un peu en cas de pluie.

La jeune femme posa son carquois, son arc et sa dague à coté de son sac. Elle sortit son petit pot où elle constata qu'il restait assez peu de crème et voulu s'en étaler le long du cou et des épaules. Bilbon la voyant retirer son manteau et ouvrir le haut de sa tunique, préféra s'éloigner sans rien dire pour lui laisser plus d'intimité par politesse. Katell grimaçait, soufflant en essayant d'éviter d'émettre des sons de douleur. Elle essaya de faire attention à ce que le haut de sa tunique de descende pas trop mais c'était difficile avec les mains pleines de crème. Elle sursauta, entendant bouger dans des fourrés qui se trouvaient non loin d'elle.

« Dites-moi, si c'est pour chasser un lapin que Gandalf vous as engagé, ce n'était pas la peine de venir. Vous auriez aussi bien pût rester chez vous. » Lança Thorïn en arrivant derrière elle.

Il commençait à faire noir mais le nain avait très bien vu une partie de sa peau découverte. Il remarqua que la jeune femme semblait avoir quelque chose à l'arrière du cou, comme un dessin qu'il ne pouvait distinguer dans le noir. Katell ne tarda pas à remettre sa tunique et la referma avant de se tourner vers le nain.

« Je n'y peux rien. » Expliqua la chasseresse. « J'ai passé près d'une heure à chercher des traces d'animaux mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Pas une emprunte, pas un bruit alors que l'endroit est propice à la vie de créatures sauvages ici. »

« Qu'essayez-vous de me faire comprendre ? »

« Que Gandalf avait probablement raison. Je ne tiens pas à me mêler à la querelle qui vous oppose à lui mais il faut reconnaître qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Le fermier qui habitait ici devait sûrement très bien vivre alors pourquoi n'est-il plus là ? Il devait y avoir des animaux dans le coin, alors où sont-ils ? »

« Si vous craignez tant que ça l'invisible, vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter votre maison. » Lança d'une voix grave Thorïn qui ne supportait pas qu'on remette en cause son autorité.

Katell préféra ne rien répondre et dépassa le nain pour s'éloigner en faisant mine de l'ignorer. Ses paroles avaient été plus que vexantes et elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de tant d'animosité envers sa personne tout comme celle du hobbit.

« Pardonnez-moi mais j'ai entendu la petite conversation que vous venez d'avoir avec Thorïn. Il ne vous a pas blessé j'espère. » Lança le semi-homme en approchant la jeune femme.

« Ne vous en faites pas Bilbon, j'en ai vu d'autres mais c'est vrai que ce n'est jamais agréable d'entendre ce genre de choses. Mais que faisiez-vous là ? Je vous croyais avec les autres. »

« C'est Bofur qui m'envoie vous cherchez pour le repas. »

« Dans ce cas allons-y, je parie que vous avez très faim. »

« En effet, avoir sauté le déjeuner fut une torture incroyable pour moi. » Expliqua le hobbit, ce qui fit sourire Katell tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient auprès des autres nains pour avoir leur repas du soir.

Tout deux s'installèrent sur un pan de mur de la maison abandonnée et discutaient tout en mangeant. Ce fut surtout Bilbon qui parlait, de Cul-de-Sac, de ses activités de hobbit, de son affection pour l'herbe à pipe, toutes ces petites choses du quotidien qu'il affectionnait tant. Katell l'écoutait, attentive. Non pas que ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter était passionnant, ni nouveau puisque cela faisait une semaine qu'il en parlait, mais la jeune femme était admirative. Pour lui, raconter ce genre de choses était banal mais pour elle c'était extraordinaire. Une heure passa ainsi, les nains discutaient entre eux de choses et d'autres et tout le monde semblait satisfait du repas, même Thorïn qui n'avait rien dit.

« En tout cas, on peut dire qu'ajouter des champignons avec le lapin était une rudement bonne idée ! » Lança Bofur en se tournant vers la femme.

« Je vous remercie mais en fait, c'était plus de la chance parce que je suis passé devant. »

Les conversations continuèrent, certains se resservirent plusieurs fois, le premier étant sans grand étonnement Bombur. Au bout d'un moment, certains décidèrent de s'installer pour dormir. Bilbon était inquiet car Gandalf n'était toujours pas revenu et le semi-homme avait donc décidé d'aller faire un petit tour dans les environs sans trop s'éloigner. Bofur était toujours près du chaudron au dessus du feu qui contenait encore un peu du repas du soir. Il avait récupéré deux écuelles et demanda de l'aide à Katell pour les tenir afin qu'il puisse les remplir d'un peu de ce qui restait dans le chaudron.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'il est partit. » Lança Bilbon en revenant à l'intérieur du carré de la maison en ruine.

« Qui ? » Demanda Bofur en versant de la nourriture dans la deuxième écuelle.

« Gandalf. »

« C'est un magicien, il fait ce qu'il veut. » Répondit Bofur. « Tenez soyez gentil, portez ça aux gars. » Demanda-t-il à Katell qui en avait déjà assez de voir le semi-homme tourner en rond d'inquiétude.

« Venez donc avec moi Bilbon, comme ça vous penserez à autre chose. » Katell donna les deux écuelles au hobbit qui ne répondit rien et se contenta de la suivre.

« Arrête, t'en as eu plein ! » S'énerva Bofur en voyant Bombur mettre le nez dans le chaudron.

Katell et Bilbon s'éloignèrent du campement et se dirigèrent vers le coin où les poneys avaient été installés. Tout deux cherchèrent malgré l'obscurité les deux nains de surveillance. Ils finirent par les trouver, droits comme des bouts de bois, fixant un point dans une même direction. La jeune femme et le hobbit se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient ainsi figés et approchèrent derrières eux. Ils se placèrent entre les deux nains et regardèrent dans la même direction. Katell se recula légèrement pour laisser Bilbon tendre les écuelles mais les deux nains ne bougèrent pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda le semi-homme.

« Pourquoi ces airs aussi sérieux ? Vous êtes malades tout les deux ? » Se moquait gentiment la jeune femme.

« Nous devons surveiller les poneys. » Commença Kíli.

« Seulement nous avons un… léger problème. » Continua Fíli.

« Nous en avions seize. »

« Et maintenant il y en a… quatorze. »

« Quoi ? Vous en êtes sûrs ? » Demanda Bilbon.

« Bien sûr, on vient juste de recompter. » Répondit Fíli.

« Et lesquels manquent ? » Fit Katell en s'approchant des animaux.

« On n'a pas vérifié ça… »

Sur ces paroles de Fíli, lui et son frère se remirent à faire les comptes et à vérifier par noms. Katell trouva plusieurs grands arbres déracinés et resta plantée devant l'un d'eux en se demandant comment ils avaient pu tomber.

« Daisy et Bumbo ont disparus ! » Déclara Kíli en s'approchant de Katell et des arbres couchés.

« Oui, c'est ennuyeux. » Bilbon ricanait nerveusement, craignant un voleur. « C'est… très ennuyeux. » Il remarqua alors l'un des arbres déracinés et n'en revint pas. « Prévenons-nous Thorïn ? »

« Heu… non. Ça va l'inquiéter. » Répondit Fíli.

« Dites plutôt que vous avez peur de vous faire punir comme des gamins. » Katell avait toujours les yeux rivés sur un arbre mais quelque chose la chiffonnais.

« En tant que cambrioleur, vous pourriez étudier la question. » Fíli désigna les arbres au semi-homme.

« Oh je…heu… Quelque chose de gros à déraciné ces arbres. »

« C'est ce que nous pensions. » Ajouta Kíli.

« Quelque chose de très très gros et de potentiellement très dangereux. » Continuait le hobbit en se sentant blêmir tout en tenant les écuelles.

« Ce qui m'échappe c'est de savoir comment vous avez fait pour rater quelque chose d'aussi… énorme ! » Rajouta Katell.

« Puisque ici c'est vous l'experte en matière d'animaux, vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir de quoi pour avoir fait des dégâts aussi immenses ? » Demanda Fíli.

« Je ne vois aucun animal capable de faire ça, pas même un warg. »

« Hey ! » Chuchota le nain blond en tournant la tête dans une direction. « Il y a une lumière. Viens. » Fit-il à son frère. « Baissez-vous ! » Ordonna-t-il en se mettant à genoux devant le tronc d'un arbre déraciné.

Ils entendirent des ricanements graves au loin où se trouvait la lumière d'un feu qui éclairait une grande silhouette que le hobbit et Katell n'avaient jamais vus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Bilbon.

« Des trolls. » Répondit de sa voix la plus grave Kíli avant que lui et son frère ne passent par-dessus la souche, suivit par Katell.

Bilbon voulu les suivre mais s'arrêta et se souvenu d'une chose, il avait oublié les écuelles sur le tronc d'arbre. Rapidement, il retourna les chercher et revint près des autres. Soudain, un autre troll passa non loin d'eux, emportant avec lui deux autres poneys. Kíli et Fíli se cachèrent derrière un arbre et Katell fit de même. Bilbon arriva paniqué et la jeune femme le prit par une épaule et le tira près d'elle afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se fassent repérer.

« Il emmène Myrtille et Mindy ! » S'affola le hobbit tandis que Katell retira sa main de son épaule. « Ils vont les mangers, nous devons faire quelque chose. »

Les deux nains tournèrent leurs visages en direction du hobbit.

« Mais oui ! Allez-y ! » Kíli se leva et poussa Bilbon, en lui prenant au passage une écuelle, vers son frère et pris la place du semi-homme devant Katell. « Les trolls des montagnes sont grands et idiots. Vous êtes tout petit, ils ne vous verront pas. »

« Moi ? Non, non, non. »

« Il n'y a aucuns risques, nous serons juste derrière vous. »

« Si vous avez des ennuis, hululez deux fois comme une chouette effraie et une fois comme une chouette rayée. » Fíli saisit à son tour son plat et poussa le hobbit en avant.

« Deux fois comme une chouette effraie non ! Une fois comme une chouette rayée, une fois comme une chouette… Euh… est-ce que vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne… » Le hobbit se retourna et vit que les deux nains et Katell avaient disparues.

Kíli avait saisit le bras droit de la jeune femme et l'avait attiré là où étaient restés les autres poneys. Il la lâcha ensuite et alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre à coté de Fíli et tout deux se mirent à manger comme si de rien n'était. Katell, qui jusque là avait été surprise et donc n'avait rien dit, sentit la colère lui monter.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine tandis que la lumière de la lune illuminait ses cheveux comme s'il s'agissait de fils d'argent.

« Nous devons surveiller les poneys. » Répondit la bouche pleine Kíli.

« Pendant que monsieur Sacquet va au casse-pipe ? Vous n'avez donc vraiment aucun honneur ? »

« C'est un grand garçon, il s'en sortira. » Fíli, qui avait avalé son repas en une minute, se releva. « De toute façon, il a dû certainement se sauver et retourner auprès des autres, il n'y serait jamais allé tout seul. »

« Vous croyez ? Le pauvre a trop bon cœur. Vous osez l'envoyez lui alors qu'il n'est même pas responsable de la perte des poneys ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? » Kíli, qui mâchait un morceau de lapin, leva les yeux vers Katell et n'y lu que du mépris envers lui et son frère. Face au silence des nains, la jeune femme grogna et se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les trolls. « Allez prévenir les autres. »

« Quoi ? Mais on va se faire tuer par Thorïn ! » S'exclama Fíli.

« Et bien alors ne faites rien mais dans ce cas vous aurez la mort de deux personnes sur la conscience. »

Katell se mit alors à courir en direction du feu des trolls.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire à ton avis petit frère ? »

Kíli regarda alors le fond de son écuelle avec dégout. Il le jeta par-dessus son épaule, ignorant les sons de protestation de Fíli qui aurait bien mangé le reste.

« Retournons récupérer nos armes et tu iras prévenir les autres. »

* * *

_**Pauvre Bilbon, personne ne veut le prendre au sérieux... Alors ? Vos avis ?**_

_****__****__****__**À**_ la prochaine ! Leonem ;)  



	6. Grillades de nains

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Et un nouveau chapitre, UN ! Encore un grand merci à ******__tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfic'._

_********__****____**Un grand merci à **__********__****____**Rukie-chan, Evlan, **_ Melior, _********__****____**Midnight Fantasy Abby**_, Mikipeach et Roselia001 pour leurs reviews !

* * *

_**La Terre du Milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Peter Jackson.**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du (des) livre(s), ni du (des) film(s) m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

_**Un voyage imprévu**_

**Chapitre VI**

**Grillades de nains**

Katell avait suivit la lumière dans l'obscurité des bois. Elle alla se coller dos à un arbre, espionnant les trois trolls se trouvant autour d'un feu au dessus duquel était installée une marmite. Ils étaient énormes et avaient l'air aussi très sale. La jeune femme n'avait jamais rencontré de trolls auparavant mais les histoires qui se racontaient sur eux comme quoi ils mangeaient de tout y compris de la viande humaine étaient de notoriété publique. Elle resta figée, cachée derrière son arbre, ne sachant que faire et ne voyant nulle part le hobbit. La jeune femme commença à douter et se demanda si Bilbon n'avait pas vraiment prit la fuite comme l'avaient dit Fíli et Kíli.

« Ah ! Ba ça alors ! Bert ! Bert ! Regarde ce qui est sortit de mon pif ! » Lança l'un des trolls. Katell regarda de l'autre coté du tronc et vit le hobbit couché sur un mouchoir recouvert de morve. « Ça a des bras, des jambes et le reste. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je sais pas mais ça se tortille et j'aime pas ça ! » Le troll qui tenait le mouchoir balança Bilbon par terre.

Ce dernier se releva mais se retrouva menacé par un des deux autres trolls qui tenait une sorte de lame.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'es toi ? Un très très gros écureuil ? »

« Un cambrio… hobbit ! »

« Un cambriobbit ? »

« Ça se mange cette chose ? »

« Y a qu'à essayer ! » Lança l'un d'entre eux en essayant de l'attraper.

Bilbon tenta de fuir mais le troisième troll, celui qui semblait aimer cuisiner et s'appelant Bert, l'en empêcha.

« Ça fera pas plus d'une bouchée. Il a pas de viande sur les os. » Bilbon se prit un coup de louche.

« Il y a peut-être d'autres cambriobbit dans les parages ? Peut-être assez pour faire un pâté. »

Katell paniquait, elle ne se voyait pas affronter ces immondes créatures mais elle ne se voyait pas non plus abandonner Bilbon. Touchant ses anches, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus sa dague, se rappelant soudainement qu'elle l'avait laissé avec ses affaires près de la maison en ruine. Elle ramassa une longue branche qui était tombée par terre et une idée lui vint. Les trois trolls tentaient d'attraper le hobbit et dans l'agitation, Katell en profita pour frapper le troll cuisinier par derrière puis se recula rapidement derrière son arbre.

« Aïe ! Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Demanda-t-il à son voisin.

« Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! »

« Si, tu m'as frappé ! »

« Mais non, j'essayais de rattraper le cambriobbit ! »

« C'est ça et qu'est-ce qui m'a fait mal alors ? »

« J'en sais rien mais ce n'est pas moi ! »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre engueulade. » Commença le troisième. « Mais on a un cambriobbit à faire parler ! »

Les trois trolls se remirent à vouloir s'en prendre à Bilbon et cette fois, Katell voulut frapper celui qui n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Lança celui qui tenait une lame.

Les regards des trolls s'orientèrent vers la jeune femme et l'un d'eux l'attrapa par les jambes, lui faisant lâcher au passage son bout de bois.

« Bilbon allez-vous en ! »

Le semi-homme, pris de panique, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et décida d'aller prévenir les autres.

« Hey ! Y a le cambriobbit qui se fait la malle ! »

« Laisse tomber le cambriobbit, on a bien mieux ici. » Fit le cuisinier. « S'il y a un humain, il doit y en avoir d'autres dans les parages. »

« Mouais, elle n'a pas l'air très grosse, c'est plutôt une tige. Il n'y a pas de quoi se faire un repas dessus. »

« Non mais avec d'autres ça devrais aller. »

Katell essayait de se débattre mais la peur la pétrifiait, elle se voyait déjà transformée en brochette ou mangé en ragout. Elle sentait son sang lui monter à la tête, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

« Il y en a d'autres, des gens comme toi qui se cachent où il faut pas ? » Demanda le troll tenant une lame.

« Non ! » Répondit Katell qui se demandait combien de temps elle allait devoir supporter ça avant de passer de vie à trépas.

« C'est une menteuse ! »

« Pas du tout, je vous l'assure ! » Répliqua la jeune femme qui sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

« Colle-lui les orteils au dessus du feu ! » Proposa l'un des autres trolls. Katell poussa un son de terreur du fond de la gorge. « Faut la faire couiner ! »

Au même moment quelque chose dans les fourrées s'agita et Kíli alla frapper le pied du troll qui venait de parler. Ce fut ce dernier qui se mit à couiner de douleur tandis que le nain recommença une seconde fois.

« Lâche-la ! » Ordonna-t-il au troll qui tenait Katell par les pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

« J'ai dit : lâche-la abruti ! » Lança Kíli tout en faisant tournoyer son épée d'un air menaçant.

Le troll lança Katell sur le nain qui lâcha son épée et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son dos tandis que les autres nains sortirent des fourrés et s'élancèrent à l'attaque des trolls. Katell releva la tête et observa le visage de Kíli qui la regardait avec un sourire.

« J'espère que je remonte dans votre estime maintenant. » La femme sentit ses joues chauffer.

« On verra ça si on sort de là en un seul morceau. » Répliqua Katell en se relevant rapidement, ramenant ses bras le long de ses poches.

Les nains n'avaient aucune pitié à frapper les trolls qui étaient très résistants. Dans l'agitation, la jeune femme vit Bilbon se diriger vers l'enclot où se trouvaient les poneys.

« Les sacs ! Faut les mettre dans les sacs ! » Lança l'un des trolls en se débattant.

« Bilbon ! » Katell s'élança et fit rouler au sol le hobbit afin d'éviter qu'il ne se fasse marcher dessus par l'une des créatures.

Derrière eux, Fíli et Kíli s'étaient élancés pour s'occuper de celui qui venait de manquer le semi-homme et la femme de peu.

« Aidez-moi ! On va couper les cordes de l'enclot ! » Hurla Bilbon pour que Katell l'entende.

Elle acquiesça et ils allèrent ramasser la lame du troll qui éternuait. Ils se mirent à trancher la plus grosse corde alors que les poneys hennissaient de peur. Les nains s'en sortaient de leur coté tandis que Katell et Bilbon faisaient sortir les animaux. L'un des trolls s'en aperçu et s'élança vers eux. La jeune femme le vit venir et poussa le hobbit pour l'empêcher de se faire avoir. Elle fut attrapée la première mais le semi-homme se fit capturer juste après. Un second troll arriva et les deux tinrent le hobbit par les mains et les pieds, prêts à l'écarteler tandis que le troisième retint Katell par les bras d'une main et les jambes de l'autre, menaçant de la casser en deux comme une brindille. Thorïn fut le premier à le remarquer et fit signe aux autres d'arrêter.

« Katell ! Bilbon ! » Hurla Kíli en s'élançant vers eux.

« Non ! » Il fut retenu par Thorïn.

« Jetez vos armes ! » Ordonna l'un des trolls. « Ou on en fait des miettes. »

Le semi-homme retenait son souffle, tremblant de tous ses membres, ce qui était pareil pour la femme qui en plus se sentait honteuse de s'être fait avoir deux fois en cinq minutes. Thorïn hésitait, il ne savait que faire mais sentait la panique qui secouait son neveu à coté de lui, le fixant d'un regard suppliant. Il se décida à jeter son épée, geste qu'imitèrent les autres y compris Ori qui jeta son lance-pierre.

L'un des deux trolls retenant le hobbit le lâcha et alla chercher cordes et sacs. Il commença par s'occuper des nains, en choisit certains qu'il se contenta d'attacher tandis qu'il attacha les poings et les pieds des autres et les mit dans des sacs, ne laissant ressortir que leurs têtes. Il en fit ensuite de même avec la femme et le semi-homme puis le cuisinier alla chercher une sorte de broche et les trolls ficelèrent ceux qui avaient été attachés à la broche tandis que les autres furent entreposés lourdement dans un coin. Les trolls remirent du bois pour alimenter le feu pendant que l'un d'eux tournait la broche.

« Ça brule ! Ça brule ! Ça brule ! » Criait l'un des nains au dessus du feu tandis que les autres y allaient de leurs commentaires, de peur de se faire dévorer.

« C'est pas la peine de les cuire, y a qu'à s'asseoir dessus et en faire de la gelée. » Lança l'un des trolls.

« Faut les faire rissoler et rôtir avec une pincée de sauge. » Expliqua le cuisinier.

« Ça doit pas être mauvais. »

À coté, Thorïn, Bombur, Balin, Óin, Kíli, Glóin, Katell et Bilbon avaient été épargnés à rôtir, pour l'instant.

« Arrête de bouger ! » S'énervait Kíli à moitié écrasé par Óin.

« Laisse tomber l'assaisonnement. On n'a pas toute la nuit. » Déclara l'un des trolls. « Le jour va se lever. Dépêchons nous. J'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre. »

Bilbon et Katell qui avaient entendu se regardèrent et ils s'aperçurent que la même idée leur était venue.

« À vous l'honneur. » Murmura la jeune femme au hobbit. « Soyez convainquant. »

« Attendez ! » Lança fort ce dernier pour attirer l'attention des trois trolls. « Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise. »

« On ne peut pas les raisonner ! Ils sont idiots ! » Lança Dori depuis la broche, ce qui n'empêcha pas le hobbit de se lever malgré le fait qu'il était attaché et prisonnier d'un sac.

« Idiots ? Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes nous ? » Demanda ironiquement Bofur qui était lui aussi sur la broche.

« Je… je voulais dire avec… avec l'assaisonnement. » Poursuivit le hobbit en sautillant vers le feu.

« Quoi avec l'assaisonnement ? » Demanda le troll qui s'appelait Bert.

« Non mais vous les avez sentis ? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir. »

« Traitre ! » Lança l'un des nains dans un sac.

« Qu'est-ce que t'y connais ? T'as déjà cuisiné du nain ? »

« Ferme là ! » Lança le cuisinier au troll qui venait de se moquer. « Laisse le… cambiolomobbit parler. » Bilbon adressa un sourire amical à ce dernier, espérant pouvoir tenir le plus longtemps possible.

« Le secret pour cuisiner le nain c'est… »

« Oui ? Vas-y, dit-nous le secret. »

« Oui je vais vous le dire. Le secret c'est… » Les nains regardaient le hobbit, craignant ses prochaines paroles. « De… les écorcher vifs ! »

« Non ! » Fit un nain tandis que les autres étaient en train de le maudire.

Katell quand à elle ne bougeait pas, terminant de cogiter son propre plan pour lorsque le hobbit serait à court d'arguments, espérant intérieurement qu'elle n'est pas à le faire.

« Tom, donne-moi le couteau effilé. » Demanda le troll cuisinier à un autre de ses congénères.

« Ça jm'en souviendrais, jm'en souviendrais ! » Lança l'un des nains depuis la broche tandis que ceux dans les sacs s'agitaient de plus belle.

« Tout ça, c'est rien que des bêtises. J'en ai mangé tout en tas avec leur peau. Faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes et tout et tout. »

À ce moment, Bilbon cru voir Gandalf dans des fourrés, en train de courir.

« Il a raison, moi j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru ! » L'un des trolls alla se saisir de Bombur et le leva au dessus de sa bouche. « Bigrement croquant. »

« Oh non pas celui là ! » S'exclama Bilbon. « Il est infecté. »

« Il est quoi ? »

« Oui, il a plein de vers dans les… les boyaux. » Le troll qui tenait Bombur le lâcha prestement et le fit tomber sur Óin et Kíli qui grimacèrent sous le poids du nain. « En fait ils ont tous des vers ! Ils sont infestés de parasites, c'est une horreur. Je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non ! »

« Des parasites ? Il a dit des parasites ? » Répéta Óin qui était un peu dur de la feuille.

« Oui, il l'a dit. On n'a pas de parasites ! » S'écria Kíli.

Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que Kíli et Óin allaient tout faire rater. D'où elle était, Katell s'était tourné vers eux et leur lançait un regard noir.

« Mais bouclez là ! » Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents ce que Thorïn remarqua et tout de suite il comprit.

« C'est vous qu'en avez ! On n'est pas infesté par des parasites ! » Continuait Kíli tandis qu'en même temps Óin jurait qu'il n'en avait pas non plus.

Thorïn donna un coup dans le dos de son neveu, ce qui attira son attention et celle du vieux nain qui comprirent qu'ils devaient jouer le jeu.

« J'ai des parasites gros comme mon bras ! »

« Et moi des plus gros parasites, j'ai d'énormes parasites ! » Répétait Kíli.

Ceux sur la broche s'y mirent aussi et les trolls commencèrent à trouver ça louche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux ? » Demanda l'une des créatures. « On les laisse tous s'en aller ? »

Katell qui sentait que le hobbit n'allait plus réussir à gagner plus de temps remarqua alors une longue barbe dans les fourrés non loin d'elle. Gandalf se montra légèrement pour qu'elle puisse le voir puis il lui indiqua une grosse pierre se trouvant de l'autre coté de la clairière. Le ciel commençait à rougir mais ils allaient manquer de temps si elle ne faisait rien avant. Sans un signe de plus, le magicien disparu alors de sa vue.

« Et bien… »

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu mijotes ? » S'énerva le troll en tapant légèrement le coté de Bilbon. « Cette petite fouine nous prend tous pour des andouilles. »

« Petite fouine ? » Répéta le hobbit.

« Des andouilles ? »

« Mais non chers trolls, vous n'êtes pas des andouilles ! » Lança Katell alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Elle arriva au niveau de Bilbon mais resta à regarder les trolls. « La preuve en est que vous n'avez pas cru cet idiot de cambrio-je ne sais quoi. »

« Alors ils n'ont pas de parasites ? » Demanda le troll cuisinier.

« Non, ils n'en n'ont pas. » Les nains rivèrent leurs regards sur Katell et certains sur la broche commencèrent à l'insulter tandis que ceux dans les sacs préférèrent ne rien dire afin d'éviter de faire une nouvelle gaffe. « Ils sont tout à fait comestibles je vous l'assure ! À une chose près. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ? » Demanda l'un des trolls qui perdait patience.

« Ils sont empoisonnés. Je le sais c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Cet après-midi, j'ai ramassé quelques champignons dans la forêt. D'apparence, ils étaient parfaitement inoffensifs mais… »

« Mais ? » Demandèrent en cœur les nains qui commençaient à paniquer parce que là, elle ne racontait pas une histoire.

« Mais les champignons que vous avez mangé étaient toxiques. D'ici environ une heure, vous commencerez à avoir des convulsions, des saignements internes qui se verront lorsque vous cracherez du sang et ensuite pouf ! Plus de nains ! Le cœur lâchera. » Les nains se mirent tous à l'insulter de vive voix.

« Traitresse ! Si je me détache, tu mourras avant moi ! » S'écria Dwalin sur la broche.

« Dire que j'ai été assez bête pour venir vous sauvez sans me poser de questions ! » Lança Kíli.

« Je dois admettre que pour un être humain c'est bougrement intelligent mais pourquoi vouloir les tuer ? » Demanda le troll cuisinier.

« Et bien ce sont des nains et ils se baladent avec des objets de valeur. J'ai voyagé avec eux pour m'attirer leur confiance et lorsque j'ai sentit qu'ils ne se méfieraient pas, je suis passé à l'action. »

« Tout ça pour les détrousser ? »

« Exactement. La preuve en est, regardez ! Heu… en fait, comme je suis enfermée dans un sac, ça va être difficile, vous pourriez me détachez ? »

« On te retire le sac mais on ne te détache pas. » Fit un troll en venant le lui enlever.

Katell malgré ses mains liés réussit à entrer une main dans une de ses poches de pantalon pour en sortir une bourse fermée par un ruban de cuir bleu.

« Hey ! C'est à moi ! » S'écria Kíli.

« Tout juste. »

« Quand ? »

« Tout à l'heure, quand vous m'avez si gentiment rattrapé. J'en ai profité pour vous fouiller. »

« Je n'ai rien senti… » S'étonna le jeune nain.

« C'est normal, je suis une experte. En revanche, je les ai bien sentit vos mains à vous. » Kíli ne parla plus et se mit à fixer le sol, l'air gêné tout en se sentant rougir. « Hors donc, j'aimerais vous proposer un marché les gars ! »

Les trolls la regardèrent avec attention tandis que Bilbon se disait qu'il trouvait Katell très convaincante, même l'idée de la bourse qu'elle remettait dans sa poche et l'aide de Kíli était bluffant de réalisme.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Voilà, les nains sont empoisonnés, si vous les mangez maintenant vous mourrez aussi car vous serez atteint par le poison. Je sais quand vous pourrez les dévorer sans risques. »

« Quand ? »

« Voilà ce que je vous propose, on fait cinquante/cinquante sur leur butin et ensuite je vous dirais quand les manger. Ça me parait être honnête, vous touchez la moitié du butin, vous les mangez tous et pendant ce temps moi je mets les voiles. » Les trolls se regardèrent, hésitant.

« Ta proposition est alléchante mais… »

« Aurais-je oublié de préciser par le plus grand des hasards que le cambrio-machin est lui aussi empoisonné ? » Katell donna un coup de coude dans la poitrine de Bilbon qui alla s'écraser au sol. « Vous pourrez le gouter. »

Bilbon devint pâle comme un linge. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et commença à paniquer en se disant qu'elle ne jouait peut-être pas la comédie finalement.

« C'est d'accord ! » S'écrièrent les trolls. « Mais on veut que tu nous dises quand les manger d'abord. » Demanda le troll cuisinier.

« Pas de problèmes mais pourriez-vous me détacher avant ? » L'un d'eux vint couper ses cordes qui tombèrent au sol. « Alors mes amis, le moment pour les mangers est on ne peut plus simple. » Commença Katell tout en se massant les épaules sous les regards des nains qui étaient tous en train de la maudire. Elle s'approcha d'une grosse pierre et s'arrêta pour fixer les créatures. « Vous devrez les mangers sous les rayons du soleil. »

« Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! » Gandalf apparu sur la pierre derrière Katell tenant fermement son bâton entre ses mains.

« C'est qui ça ? » Demanda un troll.

« Aucune idée. »

« Il se mange lui aussi ? »

Le magicien planta son bâton dans le roc et le fendit en deux. Katell s'écarta pour laisser passer complètement les rayons du soleil qui illuminèrent les trolls et les changèrent en pierre. Bilbon se releva et resta muet. Les nains aussi, regardant le hobbit puis Katell.

« Et bien alors ? Vous avez perdu vos langues ? » Lança la jeune femme qui souriait d'amusement.

Les nains se mirent à rire et crier de joie, heureux de savoir qu'ils ne finiraient pas au fond de l'estomac de trolls. Thorïn pour la première fois depuis le début de l'aventure se mit à sourire.

« Oh ! Enlève ton pied de mon dos ! » S'écria Dwalin qui n'était pas à son aise sur la broche.

Katell alla ramasser l'un des couteaux des trolls et commença par s'occuper de sortir ceux qui étaient prisonniers des sacs pendant que Gandalf était en train d'éteindre le feu sous la broche. La jeune femme était rendu à s'occuper de Kíli en dernier, il était assied par terre et elle lui sectionnait ses cordes qu'il avait aux pieds.

« Vous m'avez sauvé d'une fin atroce, je vous ai empêchez de vous faire manger, je pense qu'on est quitte. » Déclara-t-elle sans le regarder, fixant toujours les cordes.

« Je ne crois pas que nous soyons vraiment quitte. » Katell sortit la bourse du nain qu'elle avait dans sa poche et lui rendit.

« Satisfait ? »

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« Désolé mais pour moi c'était trop tentant. » La jeune femme venait de sectionner la dernière corde et posa le couteau mais fixait toujours le sol, sentant ses joues chauffer. « Dites vous que j'ai fait ça comme une sorte de dédommagement. »

« Dédommagement ? »

« Ne me dites pas que j'ai rêvé lorsque j'ai senti vos mains descendre un peu trop bas. »

« Vous auriez bien aimé que je fasse plus, avouez le. » Répliqua Kíli d'un air taquin.

« Non mais pour qui vous me prenez… »

La voix de Katell était devenue froide, elle se releva et ignora le nain avant de rejoindre Gandalf qui vérifiait que les trolls étaient bien de pierre. Il tapa son bâton contre l'une de leurs têtes et cela sonna creux.

« Leurs têtes ne devaient par leur servir à grand-chose. » Lança la jeune femme. « Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ? Vous auriez pu le casser avant ce rocher. »

« Oh… et bien… je voulais que tu viennes en aide à monsieur Sacquet, voilà tout. »

« Dites plutôt que vous vouliez que je me démasque oui ! » Murmura la jeune femme en se rapprochant du magicien.

« De toutes manières, ils ont vus ce dont tu es capable et sous peu, ce ne sera plus un secret. »

« Mieux vaut encore que ce soit celui-ci plutôt que l'autre. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne risquais rien… »

« Ça c'est ce que vous dites mais il y a une différence entre vous et le monde ! »

Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un toussoter et virent Thorïn s'approcher d'eux.

« Où êtes-vous allé si je ne suis pas indiscret ? »

« Voir plus avant. » Répondit le magicien.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ? »

« Un regard en arrière. » Thorïn, même s'il ne voulait pas le laisser paraitre, était content de revoir Gandalf. Pendant un moment, il avait craint qu'il ne revienne pas. « Sale affaire, enfin ils sont tous entiers. »

« Pas grâce au cambrioleur mais plutôt grâce à la voleuse. »

Le visage de Katell devint livide et aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche.

« Il a eu l'intelligence de gagner du temps, même si Katell l'a un peu… poussé. Aucun de vous n'y a pensé. »

« Comment avez-vous compris ? » Demanda Katell qui fixait maintenant Thorïn.

« Vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de tous les visages des gens que vous avez tenté de dépouiller depuis des années jeune fille, ce qui est compréhensible en soit. »

« Je vous aurais… déjà volé ? »

« Bousculé serais plus exact. Je me souviens d'une adolescente, faisant à peu près ma taille, aux cheveux gris comme si les années de vieillissement avaient déjà commencés à faire leur ouvrage. Des cheveux courts laissant voir une marque qu'elle avait dans le cou, sur le coté. La jeune fille m'a bousculé, mis rapidement sa main dans ma poche puis a disparu dans la foule aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Mais elle ne m'avait rien prit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien dans ma poche. Le propriétaire de l'endroit où je logeais m'avait prévenu qu'un voleur sévissait en ville et j'avais donc prit mes précautions. »

« Voilà donc pourquoi vous étiez aussi méfiant envers moi. »

« J'avais quelques doutes mais c'est la couleur de vos cheveux qui vous a trahi. Jamais je n'ai croisé quelqu'un d'autre en Terre du Milieu qui avait des cheveux grisonnant aussi jeune. »

« Excusez-nous, mademoiselle Katell ? »

« J'ai déjà dit pas de 'mademoiselle' maitre Dori. » Répliqua la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui qui était entouré de tout les nains et de Bilbon. « Nous voulions savoir si votre histoire de champignons était vrai, non pas que nous pensons que vous vouliez nous tuer mais… »

« Ton petit numéro a été très convainquant apparemment. » Souffla le magicien d'un air amusé à la femme.

« Rassurez-vous, vous avez mangé des champignons parfaitement comestibles et non nocifs mais si je voulais que les trolls me croient, je devais m'assurer que vous joueriez le jeu. Alors j'ai commencé par vous faire peur en partant de quelque chose que j'ai réellement fait et ensuite j'ai menti aux trolls qui ne pouvaient être que convaincus vus toutes les malédictions et les jurons que vous m'avez balancés. »

« À ce propos, on s'excuse de ce qu'on a dit. On avait peur, c'est pour ça… Jamais on aurait osé sinon… »

« Ne vous confondez pas en excuses pour tout le monde Bofur, ça ira, j'ai l'habitude. »

« Mais l'habitude de quoi ? » Demanda franchement Bilbon. « Vous savez faire les poches et mentir comme personne. C'est quoi votre spécialité en réalité ? »

« Bon et bien je crois qu'il est temps maintenant pour moi de vous dire la vérité. » Commença Gandalf. « En fait, si j'ai incorporé Katell à l'équipe c'est parce que vous avez devant vous l'une des plus adroite voleuse de tout l'ouest de la Terre du Milieu. »

« Vous êtes une voleuse ? »

Katell acquiesça puis croisa le regard de Kíli et elle ne put se retenir de se sentir coupable, fautive, alors que depuis des années qu'elle détroussait, elle n'avait jamais ressentit de la culpabilité sous le regard de quelqu'un.

« Je l'ai fait venir pour qu'elle s'occupe de monsieur Sacquet. Katell aurait bien sûr pu faire son travail de cambrioleur dans la Montagne Solitaire mais Smaug connaît l'odeur des Hommes, ce fut la raison pour laquelle il nous fallait un hobbit et j'avais déjà pensé depuis un moment à vous mon cher Bilbon. »

« Que voulez vous dire par le fait qu'elle doive s'occuper de moi ? »

« Elle doit veiller à ce que vous deveniez un vrai cambrioleur, après tout, voleurs et cambrioleurs sont de la même souche bien qu'il y a une petite différence. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda le hobbit.

« Le cambrioleur vole lorsqu'il n'y a personne dans le lieu qu'il projette de visiter ou quand les gens sont endormis. » Expliqua Katell. « La prise de risques est minime par rapport au voleur qui lui va affronter sa cible de face et lui faire les poches alors que la victime est sensée être alerte. »

« D'accord mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi vous aviez décidé de nous cacher la vérité. » Lança Thorïn en se rapprochant des autres.

« Parce que si je vous avais présenté Katell de prime abord en vous disant de suite que c'était une voleuse, vous seriez monté sur vos grands chevaux Thorïn ! Vous auriez surement pensé qu'elle irait piller la Montagne Solitaire une fois le dragon éliminé ou même qu'elle aurait tenté de vous voler avant. »

« Elle a bien fouillé Kíli ! »

« Simple déformation professionnelle. » Déclara Katell. « J'ai signé un contrat avec vous, un contrat similaire à celui de monsieur Sacquet et je n'ai qu'une parole. Je connais bien la nature donc je serais tout de même utile durant le voyage. Bien que je doive vous l'avouer maintenant, en tant que chasseresse, je ne vaux pas grand-chose. Je ne peux me résoudre à tuer les animaux. Le lapin de la veille fut une torture à ramener. Sachez aussi qu'une clause secrète a été ajouté à mon contrat par Gandalf, vous n'avez donc rien à craindre, du moment que vous de votre coté, vous respecter vos engagement et me versez la part promise. » Thorïn hocha la tête.

« Vous avez ma parole mais en revanche cette histoire de troll m'inquiète plus que la présence d'une voleuse parmi nous en ce moment. »

« C'est trolls sont forcément venu des landes d'Etten. » Gandalf s'était retourné et admirait les créatures de pierres, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi de leur présence dans les parages.

« Depuis quand les trolls des montagnes s'aventurent-ils si loin au sud ? »

« Pas depuis un Âge. Quand une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces contrés. » Gandalf leva la tête. « Ils ne peuvent avoir voyagé de jour. »

« Donc ils avaient une caverne dans les parages ! »

Thorïn commença à regarder de tout les cotés ainsi que les nains qui se séparèrent pour chercher. Katell observa le sol et trouva des traces, elle vit qu'elles disparaissaient à travers des fourrés.

« Hey ! Je pense que j'ai trouvé ! » Lança la jeune femme d'un ton enjoué, les yeux pétillants.

« Déjà ? » S'étonna Fíli.

« Le magot appartient au premier qui y touche ! »

Katell disparu à travers les fourrés et se mit à courir de l'autre coté. Les nains et Bilbon rivèrent leurs regards vers Gandalf qui leurs souriait maladroitement.

« C'est une voleuse… il est naturel qu'elle aime l'argent et tout ce qui est précieux. Ce n'est pas le monopole des nains. »

« Nous n'avons peut-être pas le monopole mais il est hors de question que je laisse cette petite prendre tout l'or sous mon nez sans rien dire ! » Lança Glóin qui s'élança dans la direction que venait de prendre la jeune femme suivit par Bofur et Nori. « Attendez-nous Katell ! Il serait possible de faire cinquante/cinquante ? »

* * *

_**Héhé, alors vous vous y attendiez à celle là ? Le passage avec Bert, Tom et Bill (les trolls), je le trouve vraiment très marrant dans le film ! Pauvre Bilbon "Burk ! De la morve de troll !" (comme le dit si bien un petit sorcier bien connu^^)**_

_****__****__****__****__**À**_ bientôt ! Leonem ;)  



	7. La traque

_**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Désolée pour ce retard d'une semaine, j'étais vraiment très prise et en plus j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion à internet -_- Mais pas de panique ! Je n'ai pas eu de panne d'inspiration, au contraire ça m'a permis aussi d'avancer un peu^^ **__**Un grand merci à ******__tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfic' et qui sont restés présent malgré cette attente._

_****__********____********__****____**Un grand merci à Mecr**__edi, _Melior, Aschen, Lunaelle, Maman bou_ba, ********__****____**Midnight Fantasy Abby**_, Roselia001 et Rukie-chan pour leurs reviews !

* * *

_**La Terre du Milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Peter Jackson.**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du (des) livre(s), ni du (des) film(s) m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

_**Un voyage imprévu**_

**Chapitre VII**

**La traque**

Katell courait ou plutôt marchait vite en gardant de vue les traces de pas laissés par les trolls au sol. N'importe quel amateur de trésor pouvait le dire, si vous croisiez des trolls, sans vous faire manger cela va de soi, un joli magot ne se trouvait jamais loin. Très vite, elle arriva à une ouverture faite dans la roche qui descendait sous terre. Une odeur immonde s'en dégageait accompagné par le son de mouches affectionnant ce genre de lieu fétide. La voleuse frisa du nez et recula de quelques pas jusqu'à heurter quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'une torche, maladroitement cachée dans un tas de feuilles.

« Regardez, elle n'est pas encore entrée dans la grotte. Le trésor est à nous ! » Lança Glóin à ces deux autres compères nains en constatant que la jeune femme se trouvait un peu plus loin à ramasser une torche. Les nains s'élancèrent mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement à l'entrée de la grotte. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûr, la caverne de ces trolls reflète bien leur hygiène de vie, celle des cochons. » Lança Katell en se rapprochant des trois nains, la torche dans ses mains.

« Ah vous voilà ! » Gandalf arriva suivit de près par Thorïn. L'odeur émanant de la caverne ne tarda pas à arriver à leurs narines et tout deux grimacèrent. « Je constate que les trolls se sont bien installés. »

Le magicien remarqua la torche que tenait Katell et enflamma le bout d'un de ses doigts. La jeune femme donna l'objet à Thorïn qui tendait le bras et Gandalf l'alluma. Il fut le premier à pénétrer à l'intérieur suivit par Thorïn. Si Katell et les trois autres nains n'étaient pas attirés par le trésor, ils ne seraient certainement jamais entrés. Dwalin les suivit en restant en retrait, la caverne des trolls ne semblant l'intéresser aucunement.

« Oh ! C'est quoi cette puanteur ? » Demanda Bofur en suivant Thorïn.

« C'est le butin des trolls. Faites attention à ce que vous touchez. »

Katell frémit lorsqu'elle vit des restes de créatures où de gens que les trolls avaient mangés mais autre chose attira rapidement son attention, de l'or. Il y avait des pièces partout, des coffres remplis, des objets précieux, tout ce qui pourrait attirer un amateur de trésors.

« Ce serait dommage de laisser tout ça derrière nous. » Fit Bofur. « N'importe qui pourrait le prendre. »

« C'est vrai. » Ajouta Glóin après avoir ouvert un petit coffre garnie de pièces et d'objets en or. « Nori ! »

« Oui ? »

« Trouve une pelle. »

« À partir de maintenant les gars, c'est chacun pour soit. Celui qui touche en premier un objet se l'approprie ! » Prévint Katell en se saisissant d'une belle bourse en cuir remplis de pièces. Elle se tourna vers un coin où il y avait des pierres précieuses et alla se servir.

De son coté, Thorïn avait trouvé des armes qu'il regardait à la lumière de sa torche. Il posa l'objet enflammée et prit une épée dans chaque main et les scruta attentivement malgré qu'elles fussent couvertes de toiles d'araignées.

« Ces épées n'ont pas été forgés par des trolls. » Il en donna une à Gandalf afin qu'il l'observe et donne son avis.

« Elles n'ont été faites par aucun forgeron parmi les hommes. » Le magicien tira un peu la lame hors de son fourreau et su exactement leur provenance. « Elles ont été forgées à Gondolin par les hauts elfes du premier Âge. » Thorïn regarda le magicien, semblant ne plus vouloir de l'épée qu'il tenait. « Vous ne pouvez rêver d'une meilleure lame. » Le nain la sortie partiellement du fourreau et prit le temps de la réflexion.

Gandalf décida de garder la sienne tandis qu'il entendait des bruits d'objets qui se fracassaient derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Katell qui essayait tant bien que mal de refermer la grosse bourse de cuir qu'elle avait remplit à ras bord de pièces d'or et de joyaux. Le magicien claqua légèrement des doigts et la seconde suivant la jeune femme réussit à fermer la bourse. Elle leva la tête et lorsqu'elle vit Gandalf, elle se contenta de lui sourire en mimant un merci du bout des lèvres.

De leur coté, les nains qui avaient suivit Glóin remplissaient au maximum un petit coffre et le déposèrent au fond d'un trou qui venait d'être creusé. Ils commencèrent à le recouvrir de terre sous le regard de Dwalin qui les regardait sans rien dire.

« On est en train de faire un dépôt à long terme. » Annonça Glóin avant de continuer à reboucher le trou avec ses mains.

« Quittons cet endroit infect ! » Lança Thorïn. « Allez, on y va ! » Dwalin fut le premier à se diriger vers la sortie suivit par Thorïn qui s'arrêta. « Katell, Bofur, Glóin, Nori ! »

Les trois nains obéirent et sortirent suivit par Gandalf. Ce dernier s'arrêta un moment et ramassa quelque chose par terre avant de sortir. Katell fut la dernière, tenant fermement sa bourse entre les mains. Elle fut retenue par Thorïn qui lui avait attrapé un bras et le serrait fermement.

« Que les choses soient claires, maintenant que je sais que vous êtes une voleuse, il est évident que vous serez utile. » Katell, qui avait tourné son visage vers le nain, acquiesça. « Mais si jamais vous vous avisez de voler l'un des nôtres de nouveau, je récupèrerais ce que vous venez de prendre, je diminuerais même votre part du trésor et ma méfiance envers vous n'en sera que plus grande. »

« Pourquoi vous emportez vous pour si peux ? D'accord j'ai volé la bourse de Kíli mais qui a en plus été utile avec les trolls et je lui ai rendu. Vous savez, je suis peut-être une voleuse mais j'ai des principes alors je ne ferais rien de mal ni à vous ni à aucun des membres de cette compagnie. »

Les paroles de Katell étaient sincères et Thorïn le sentit. Il lâcha doucement son bras en soupirant et la laissa sortir de la grotte.

« Si seulement je pouvais être certain que vous ne lui aviez volé que sa bourse… »

Dehors les autres attendaient, certains étaient allés récupérer les poneys et les chevaux. La femme surpris une conversation entre le hobbit et Gandalf.

« Bilbon, il s'agit d'une lame elfique. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleu quand des orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages. »

« Je ne me suis jamais servit d'une épée. »

« Et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais si ça arrivait, rappelez-vous ceci, le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie mais quand en épargner une. »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Katell et elle serra ses poings. Bilbon semblait confus, ayant du mal à comprendre la portée des paroles du magicien.

« Quelque chose approche ! » Lança l'un des nains.

« Gandalf… »

« Restez groupé ! » Ordonna le magicien qui se tenait un peu plus loin. « Dépêchez vous ! » Il sortit son épée tandis que lui et les nains partirent vers l'endroit où quelque chose approchait. « Prenez vos armes ! Vite ! »

« Katell ! » Appela Bilbon quand il la remarqua.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai récupéré vos affaires en allant reprendre les miennes. » Le hobbit montra l'endroit où il les avait laissés et la jeune femme alla les récupérer rapidement. Elle remit son manteau, rangea sa bourse dans son sac puis le mit en bandoulière sur son dos avec son carquois et son arc. Tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, la jeune femme remarqua que le semi-homme n'arrêtait pas de regarder la sorte de toute petite épée que venait de lui donner Gandalf.

« Venez Bilbon ! On ne doit pas rester là ! » Katell partit suivre les autres et laissa le hobbit qui regardait sa lame et semblait indécis. « Bilbon ! » Appela une nouvelle fois la jeune femme afin que le semi-homme la suive.

Tous se rassemblèrent dans une petite clairière où ils savaient qu'arrivait quelque chose à toute vitesse.

« Voleurs ! Au feu ! Assassins ! » Lança une sorte d'hurluberlu en sortant de fourrés sur un traineau tiré par des lapins.

Les nains et le hobbit ne savaient que faire, étonnés de voir un tel personnage qui paraissait de prime abord assez inoffensif. Il était essoufflé comme s'il avait couru et Bilbon semblait gêné, n'ayant jamais vu quelqu'un ayant une telle apparence.

« Radagast. » Fit Gandalf en rangeant sont épée. « C'est Radagast le brun. Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ? » Demanda le magicien après s'être approché de son confrère.

« Je vous cherchais Gandalf. Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes. »

« Mais encore ? »

Radagast voulu parler mais s'arrêta, semblant avoir perdu ce qu'il voulait dire. Il réessaya mais n'y arriva pas.

« Attendez un instant, je… Oh ! Une idée m'est venue et elle s'est envolée, je… je l'avais là, sur le bout de la langue. » Gandalf s'approcha tandis que Radagast zozotais et vit qu'il avait un insecte vivant sur la langue. Le magicien gris le lui retira puis le posa dans la main de son confrère. « Phasme. »

« Maître Radagast, auriez-vous par hasard encore abusé d'herbe à pipe ? » Lança Katell en s'avançant.

« Oh ! Ma petite Katell comme je suis content ! » Le magicien brun alla enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la serra assez fort pour qu'elle pousse un râle par manque de souffle. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici ! »

« Moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir maitre mais vous pourriez me lâchez ? J'ai du mal à respirer. » Déclara la jeune femme d'une voix étouffée.

« Oh excuse-moi, c'est la joie ! Ma petite elfe des bois, comme tu as grandit ! »

« Ma petite elfe des bois ? » Répéta Kíli avec un sourire en coin tandis que les autres nains souriaient.

L'ayant remarqué, Katell sentait qu'elle était en train de perdre toute crédibilité à cause du vieux magicien.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là maitre ? »

« Il se passe des choses alarmantes, il faut que j'en parle à Gandalf. » Il tourna la tête pour voir le magicien gris. « Ah ! Vous êtes là ! »

« Nous ferions mieux de nous éloigner un peu pour discuter. » Suggéra Gandalf en prenant Radagast par l'épaule. « Katell vient et les autres merci d'attendre ici, nous ne seront pas long. »

Descendant un peu plus bas, le magicien gris sortit sa pipe et l'alluma tandis que la jeune femme s'assied sur une grande pierre, une jambe plié et l'autre se balançant dans le vide tandis qu'elle roulait l'une de ses feuilles. Le magicien approcha son doigt enflammé de la feuille roulé tandis qu'elle aspirait une première bouffée. L'Istar s'éloigna un peu, fumant de sa pipe et attendit que son confrère se décide à parler.

« Vert-Bois est malade Gandalf. » Radagast se retourna pour voir plus haut les compagnons de voyage du magicien, s'assurant qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre à l'exception de Katell qui écoutait religieusement tout en fumant. « Une ombre est venue l'envahir. Plus rien ne pousse. Rien de beau en tout cas. » Gandalf s'éloigna, se concentrant sur les paroles de l'autre magicien. « L'air est vicié, fétide. Mais le pire, ce sont les toiles. »

« Les toiles ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » S'étonna l'Istar gris.

« Des araignées Gandalf. Géantes. Se sont des descendantes de Ungoliant ou je ne suis pas magicien. J'ai suivit leur piste, elles sont venus de Dol Guldur. »

« Dol Guldur ? Mais la vieille forteresse est abandonnée. »

« Non Gandalf. Elle ne l'est pas. »

« Qui donc pourrait se trouver là-bas ? » Lança Katell après avoir écrasé, contre la pierre sur laquelle elle était assise, le bout de la feuille qu'elle avait finit de fumer.

Elle n'avait jamais vu son maitre le magicien Radagast ayant l'air aussi effrayé. Cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon, déjà que le mot araignée lui avait fait froid dans le dos, et géante en plus. Tout ce qu'elle ne souhaitait jamais croiser.

« Katell, soit gentil et va rejoindre les autres s'il te plait. » Lança Gandalf. « Radagast et moi allons terminer cette conversation seuls. »

La femme hésita, elle était partagée entre l'envie de fuir afin de ne pas entendre la suite de cette histoire qui sentait les graves ennuis et sa curiosité. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par sauter du haut de la pierre.

« Comme vous voulez. » Souffla la jeune femme.

« Et souvient toi que le silence est d'or, n'est-ce pas ? » Rajouta Gandalf.

« Bien entendu. » Katell commença à remonter vers l'endroit où les autres attendaient.

Elle était maintenant préoccupée. Radagast le brun ne sortait jamais de sa forêt sans avoir une bonne et grave raison. Gandalf venait de lui demander de s'éloigner ce qui voulait dire qu'il se passait surement quelque chose de très grave à Dol Guldur.

« Les magiciens en ont déjà finit ? » Demanda Thorïn en la voyant s'approcher.

« Non mais la conversation est devenue privée. » Katell sentait le regard insistant du prince nain. « Se sont des affaires de magiciens qui ne concernent qu'eux, rien de grave. » Enfin pour l'instant, se disait-elle mentalement.

La jeune femme se mit alors à se frotter machinalement le cou, essayant de retenir une grimace. Elle alla jusqu'à un arbre et essaya de se cacher de la vue des autres derrière le tronc. Retirant son sac, elle fouilla à l'intérieur et prit la petite boite ronde. La femme constata avec horreur qu'il ne restait presque plus de crème à l'intérieur et d'une main elle récupéra les quelques résidus qui restaient. Elle rangea le pot rapidement dans son sac. Katell massa son cou tout en étalant bien la crème, essayant de retenir un son de douleur.

« Vous vous êtes fait mal ? » Demanda Bilbon en s'approchant d'elle, ayant bien vu la douleur sur son visage qu'elle essayait de contenir.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien. » Répondit Katell en essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était. « J'ai juste fait un faux mouvement, je suis assez fragile au niveau de la nuque. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le pot ? » Lança Kíli en arrivant derrière le hobbit.

« Mais quel pot ? » Menti Katell.

« Celui qui se trouve dans votre sac. »

« Et bien… heu… » La jeune femme se sentit paniquer. À plusieurs reprises au cours du voyage elle l'avait utilisé mais elle avait toujours fait attention à ce que personne ne la voit, même Bilbon l'ignorait. Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit. « Attendez une minute, comment savez-vous que j'ai un pot dans mon sac ? » Kíli se sentit blêmir puis rougir et resta muet.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire de pot ? » Demanda Thorïn qui avait capté la conversation et fit signe aux trois personnes de s'avancer vers lui. « Katell sortez-le de votre sac. »

« Mais pourquoi faire ? » S'indigna la jeune femme.

« Pour m'assurer qu'il ne renferme rien que vous auriez pu voler. »

« Vous pensez toujours que j'aurais volé l'un des vôtres ? » La femme se massait le cou tout en essayant de hausser le ton mais la douleur lui devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer. « Je me doutais que vous étiez du genre à ne pas accorder votre confiance facilement mais à ce point là. »

Katell commença à retirer son sac quand une vague de douleur parcourut soudain son échine. Elle tomba à genoux, retenant un cri de douleur entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » Demanda Bilbon en se penchant vers la femme, l'air inquiet.

Kíli tenta de dégager la main que Katell maintenait fermement sur son cou mais celle-ci refusa de bouger.

« Non… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? C'est de là que vous semblez avoir mal. » S'inquiéta le plus jeune des nains.

« Laissez-là ! Ecartez-vous ! » Lança Radagast en accourant vers la jeune femme dont il avait perçut les gémissements de douleur avec Gandalf. « Il faut que tu retire ta main, que je puisse voir. »

« Non ! Ils ne savent pas… »

« Katell ! L'heure n'est plus aux secrets. Montre là ! » Ordonna le magicien gris d'une voix autoritaire derrière elle. « En espérant que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois. »

La femme hésita, serrant toujours des dents contre la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. Elle sentit Radagast tirer ses cheveux vers ses épaules afin de mettre à jour sa nuque. Katell retira lentement sa main, dévoilant une marque au fer qui rougissait, situé au creux de sa nuque entre la base de son épaule gauche et le début de son cou. Le dessin était un cercle ayant à l'intérieur deux traits se croisant en son centre et s'arrondissant au bord du cercle.

« Cette femme est maudite ! » S'exclama Dwalin. « Il faut l'abandonner ici ! »

« Comment ça maudite ? » Demanda Bilbon qui s'interrogeait comme les plus jeunes nains.

« Il semblerait qu'elle soit porteuse d'une malédiction. » Expliqua Balin qui essayait de rester plus calme que son frère. « La marque qu'elle porte au cou n'est apposé qu'à des gens ayant commis des crimes atroces et attire les bêtes féroces. »

« Mais taisez-vous ! Ma petite elfe n'a jamais commis de tels crimes ! » S'exclama le magicien brun qui ensuite se repencha sur elle. « As-tu passé de quoi soulager la douleur ? »

« Oui mais il n'en restait plus beaucoup… Cela ne va pas empêcher les… »

Soudain, le hurlement d'un animal arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de tous, particulièrement Bilbon qui sentit la peur le gagner.

« C'était un loup ? » Demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet. « Y-a-t-il des loups dans le coin ? »

« Des loups ? Non il ne s'agit pas d'un loup. » Répondit Bofur.

« Ce… n'était certainement pas le cri d'un loup. » Lança Katell, toujours à genoux au sol, les épaules tenus par Radagast.

« Ce sont des wargs. » Termina Gandalf.

Des grognements se firent alors entendre et l'une de ces créatures bondit par-dessus Bofur et tenta de mordre l'un des nains avant d'être tué par un coup d'épée de Thorïn. De l'autre coté arriva un second qui tenta de s'en prendre au chef des nains mais fut stoppé par Kíli qui décocha une flèche sur la bête. Dwalin termina de l'achever tandis que Radagast aidait Katell à se relever pour reculer.

« Des éclaireurs wargs ! » S'écria Thorïn après avoir retiré sa lame du corps de la première bête qui avait attaqué. « Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin. »

« Une bande d'orques ? » Répéta Bilbon qui sentait son peu d'assurance disparaître en fumés.

« À qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ? » Demanda Gandalf d'une voix forte.

« À personne. » Répondit le chef des nains.

« À qui l'avez-vous dit ? »

« À personne, je le jure ! »

« Pourquoi vous en prendre à lui ? » S'exclama Dwalin. « Puisque c'est sûrement elle qui doit les attirer ! » Il pointa du doigt Katell qui avait de nouveau une main sur son cou, respirant de manière saccadé.

« Non, c'est impossible ! Il n'y a pas de wargs dans cette région, donc il est très peu probable qu'elle les a attirés à vous ! » Expliqua Radagast.

Gandalf soupirait, il savait que le magicien brun avait raison mais il aurait préféré que Thorïn n'apprenne que plus tard la nouvelle le concernant.

« Au nom de Durin, qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Vous êtes pourchassés. » Répondit le magicien gris, au grand désarroi de tous.

« Il nous faut quitter cet endroit. » Déclara Dwalin.

« Impossible ! » S'écria Ori en accourant vers les autres, suivit par Bifur. « Nous n'avons pas de poneys ! Ils se sont enfuis ! »

Bilbon sentait venir la fin, il pensait qu'après les trolls rien ne pouvait être pire et il se sentait trembler en s'apercevant qu'il s'était trompé.

« Katell, à quelle distance sont-ils de nous ? » Demanda Gandalf en se tournant vers elle.

« Je dirais… à la douleur que les premiers doivent être à environ un kilomètre au nord. »

« Je vais les lancer à mes trousses ! » Lança Radagast, ce qui attira tout les regards sur lui.

« Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad. » Répliqua Gandalf en se tournant vers le magicien brun qui tenait toujours Katell par les épaules et ayant Bilbon à coté. « Ils vous rattraperont ! »

« Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir. »

Le magicien gris soupira.

« Fort bien, de toutes manières nous n'avons pas d'autres alternatives. Katell, te sens-tu capable de courir ? »

« Du moment qu'ils restent à une distance convenable de nous, cela devrait aller Gandalf. »

Radagast lâcha alors Katell qui sentit ses jambes flageoler. Bilbon l'aida à rester stable tandis que le magicien brun remontait sur son traineau.

« Il te faut des fleurs de Seregon. Je suppose que c'est ce qui te manque dans ta préparation. » Lança Radagast en direction de Katell.

« Oui… mais on n'en trouve pas partout. »

« Gandalf sait où il y en a. »

Le magicien gris croisa le regard de son confrère et hocha la tête avant que Radagast ne se décide à repartir. Il lança ses lapins en une course rapide et s'éloigna rapidement du groupe.

« Dépêchons nous ! » Lança Gandalf aux autres en les guidant vers la direction opposée où était partit Radagast.

Tous partirent jusqu'à l'orée des bois, attendant d'être sûr que le magicien brun avait éloigné les wargs et les orques suffisamment loin. Gandalf était devant et avait guidé le groupe hors de la forêt, courant dans une grande plaine où l'on ne voyait que d'énormes rochers et de hautes herbes à perte de vue. Le magicien alla se cacher derrière l'une des grandes pierres, les autres derrière lui, attendant que Radagast soit parti avec les wargs et les orques à ses trousses. Il le vit se diriger dans une direction, s'éloignant du groupe tout en riant.

« Venez. » Ordonna le magicien en s'élançant dans la plaine, les nains, Bilbon et Katell sur ses talons.

La jeune femme sentait ses forces lui revenir à mesure que les wargs s'éloignaient et pouvait suivre le rythme des autres. Thorïn passa en tête et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le traineau de Radagast passer non loin devant lui, poursuivit par les orques à dos de wargs.

« Restez groupés. Venez ! » Lança une nouvelle fois le magicien en décidant de rebrousser chemin pour échapper à leurs poursuivants.

Katell sentait la même douleur que précédemment revenir et s'aperçut qu'elle perdait son souffle de plus en plus vite. Bilbon, qui veillait à courir près d'elle, s'inquiétait de son état mais ne savait que faire, craignant aussi pour sa propre vie.

« Ori ! Non ! » Thorïn retint son compagnon par l'épaule alors qu'il allait au devant des wargs qui continuaient de poursuivre Radagast. « Recule ! »

Cachés derrière une énorme pierre, Gandalf entendit Katell souffler fort, une main toujours posée au niveau de son cou.

« Venez tous, dépêchez-vous ! Vite ! » Le magicien indiqua la direction à suivre et laissa les nains passer devant.

« Où nous conduisez-vous ? » Demanda Thorïn sans obtenir de réponse de l'Istar qui se mit à suivre les autres.

De son coté, Radagast faisait de son mieux pour semer ses poursuivants sans apercevoir derrière lui que l'un des wargs monté par un orque s'arrêta, truffe en l'air, semblant attiré par une odeur plus alléchante que celle du vieux magicien. L'orque laissa son destrier le guider jusqu'à l'odeur qui semblait tant l'attirer.

Gandalf courait de nouveau devant et lorsqu'il vit son confrère passer non loin encore une fois, il alla se plaquer contre un autre rocher, geste imité par les autres. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent tous, un warg était monté sur la pierre, supportant un orque sur son dos. Katell avait du mal à respirer, la course l'avait épuisé très vite à cause de sa marque. Thorïn le remarqua et s'empressa de poser l'une de ses mains sur la bouche de la femme afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se fassent tous repérer. Il vit alors que la marque était rouge comme si on venait juste de lui apposer un fer brulant. Comprenant que c'était sûrement à cause d'elle que l'orque et le warg étaient là, Thorïn se tourna vers Kíli et lui lança un regard d'accord pour qu'il utilise son arc.

Le plus jeune nain se saisit silencieusement d'une flèche dans son carquois puis s'éloigna de la pierre, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux créatures. D'une première flèche, il toucha le warg et rapidement il en envoya une seconde sur l'orque afin de l'empêcher de sonner du cor. Perdant l'équilibre, les deux créatures tombèrent et les cris du warg résonnèrent dans la plaine, attirant l'attention des autres. L'orque voulut attaquer mais se fit massacrer par Dwalin et quelques autres ainsi que le warg. Thorïn libéra la bouche de Katell lorsqu'il sentit des gouttes d'eau sur ses mains et alla aider les autres à en finir tandis que Kíli continuaient de les viser de son arc.

Les cris d'agonies du warg et de l'orque résonnaient dans la plaine, n'échappant pas aux autres poursuivants des nains qui ne tardèrent pas à se diriger dans la direction d'où les hurlements se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. La jeune femme tomba à genoux, tenant fermement la partie du cou marqué et pleurait tout en serrant des dents. Le silence revint, les deux créatures n'étaient plus et la douleur que ressentait Katell devint plus supportable. Bilbon se pencha vers elle, visiblement inquiets mais ne sachant que faire pour l'aider. De l'autre coté, se fut les nains qui l'observaient, se sentant complètement impuissants.

« Gandalf… ils approchent. » Lança la femme en voyant que le magicien observait les orques et les wargs accourir dans leur direction.

« Fuyez ! Vite ! » Le groupe se remit à courir, suivant l'Istar sachant que leur vie en dépendait.

Katell sentait la douleur redevenir plus intense. Les wargs étaient plus rapides qu'eux et gagnaient du terrain. C'est alors qu'elle trébucha et finit à quatre pattes au sol. Bilbon s'arrêta pour l'aider à se relever mais elle était trop lourde pour lui. Le groupe entier s'arrêta et Fíli et Kíli rejoignirent le hobbit et la femme. Le plus jeune nain alla se saisir d'un bras de la jeune femme pour l'aider mais elle ne bougeait pas.

« Katell, il faut vous relever ! » Lança Fíli.

« Non, c'est sans espoirs pour moi. » Murmura-t-elle en fixant le sol. « De toute façon c'était mon sort, finir dévoré par des wargs. »

« Non ! Je ne les laisserais pas faire ça ! » S'exclama Kíli.

« Ils arrivent ! » Lança Glóin.

« Par ici ! Venez ! » Gandalf s'éloigna, semblant savoir où il devait aller.

« Katell, je vous en prie, faite un effort. »

La jeune femme leva la tête et croisa le regard suppliant de Bilbon qui malgré la peur qu'elle pouvait y lire, semblait ne pas avoir totalement perdu espoir de s'en tirer. Malgré qu'elle sentait ses jambes devenir comme du coton, Katell se releva tant bien que mal et suivit les autres. Elle était supportée par le hobbit et le jeune nain, chacun ayant un de ses bras par-dessus leurs épaules. La jeune femme les dépassait d'une tête mais malgré tout, elle arrivait à avancer avec les genoux un peu pliés car elle ne les sentait presque pas. Ils coururent mais finirent par se retrouver face aux orques qui se trouvaient non loin en face d'eux.

« En voilà d'autres ! » S'écria Kíli tandis que lui et Bilbon soutenaient Katell comme ils pouvaient.

« Kíli ! Tue-les ! » Ordonna Thorïn en constatant que le groupe était encerclé.

Gandalf observait autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose en particulier.

« Nous sommes cernés ! » Déclara Fíli en se rapprochant des autres.

Kíli lâcha la jeune femme et fixa le hobbit.

« Allez près des autres, vous y serez plus à l'abri. »

Bilbon hocha la tête et commença à entrainer Katell qui ne pouvait plus parler à cause de la douleur qui augmentait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux fixés sur le jeune nain qui commença à décocher ses flèches en direction de l'ennemi.

« Ils approchent ! » Lança un nain.

« Où est Gandalf ? »

« Il nous a abandonné. »

Les nains commençaient à paniquer et la peur les envahissait. Ori visa la face d'un warg monté par l'un des orques mais le projectile envoyé par son lance-pierre ne sembla pas lui faire le moindre effet.

« Il faut tenir ! » Décida Thorïn en sortant son épée elfique dont la lame bleuissait. Les nains sortirent leurs armes et regardaient leurs poursuivants approcher.

« Par ici pauvres fous ! » Lança Gandalf en montrant son buste hors d'un rocher. Il disparu de leur vue et Thorïn compris que le magicien devait avoir trouvé une cachette dans l'énorme pierre.

« Suivez-moi ! » Le chef des nains monta sur la première petite pierre et constata qu'un passage creusé se trouvait plus bas. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres. « Suivez-moi ! Allez ! » Les nains obéirent et les premiers commencèrent à se laisser glisser jusque dans la cachette souterraine. « Allez, allez ! »

Katell, une fois au bord de l'entrée, laissa Bilbon descendre suivit par d'autres alors qu'elle continuait de fixer la plaine où avançaient les wargs, ce qui l'affaiblissait encore d'avantage. Elle retint un cri de douleur entre les dents, ce qui alerta Thorïn qui se retourna et tua un warg qui lui fonçait dessus. Katell se tourna vers le chef des nains, essayant de parler.

« Et… lui ? »

Thorïn fronça des sourcils puis riva son regard vers la plaine pour s'apercevoir que ses neveux étaient toujours plus loin, le plus jeune décochant toujours ses flèches. Le prince nain se sentit alors paniquer.

« Kíli ! Sauve-toi ! »

N'en pouvant plus, Katell se laissa glisser dans le tunnel et fut mise à l'écart contre une paroi par Bilbon et Gandalf. Fíli, Kíli et Thorïn furent les derniers à glisser à l'intérieur mais tous n'étaient pourtant pas tirés d'affaire. La jeune femme sentit couler de nouvelles larmes sur son visage, signe pour Gandalf que les wargs et donc les orques n'étaient plus très loin.

Un son de cor résonna soudain et des sons de flèches volant dans l'air et des cris de douleurs permirent au groupe de comprendre que leurs poursuivants étaient attaqués. Un corps d'orque tomba dans leur cachette. Le magicien tourna son bâton vers lui mais s'aperçu rapidement que la créature était inerte et avait une flèche plantée dans la poitrine.

« Sont-ils tous morts ? » Demanda Gandalf en se tournant vers Katell qui semblait se remettre à respirer à un rythme plus lent.

« Non… Certains sont en train de fuir. » La jeune femme essuya ses larmes de ses mains sales couvertes de terre et recouvrit ses joues de traces marron.

Thorïn se pencha sur le cadavre de l'orque et en retira la flèche qu'il observa avec attention.

« Les elfes. » Il lâcha l'objet et fixa le magicien, le suspectant de quelque chose.

« Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage ! » Lança alors Dwalin qui avait avancé un peu plus loin dans le tunnel. « Devons-nous le suivre ? »

« Nous le suivons bien sûr ! » S'exclama Bofur qui se fit emboiter le pas par les autres qui n'y voyaient aucune objection.

« Allez, venez ! » Lança un autre nain.

Thorïn suivit le mouvement sans rien dire, laissant le magicien se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« Je pense que c'est plus sage. » Déclara l'Istar à haute voix avant de tourner son entière attention sur Katell. « As-tu encore mal ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout mes membres complètement ankylosés mais sinon je ne sens plus rien. »

« Bien, dans ce cas tu devrais retrouver toutes tes facultés rapidement. »

Le magicien prit la femme par les épaules et l'aida à se relever. Gandalf la dominait facilement de deux têtes, il était très grand et la jeune femme essaya de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait tenir sur ses jambes.

« Vous pouvez vous appuyer sur mon épaule le temps que vous arrêtiez de trembler. » Proposa Bilbon en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Tous trois fermèrent la marche, ayant Kíli et Fíli devant qui se retournaient de temps en temps pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Bilbon était pensif, il avait été attentif aux paroles du magicien et avait compris en le côtoyant qu'il n'était pas du genre à ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Précisément à ce moment, le hobbit était certain que Gandalf voulait les mener quelque part et dans son fort intérieur, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre aux ennuis qui risquaient de les attendre au bout du tunnel.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, les craintes de Bilbon seront-elles avérés ? (je sais... il n'y a pas de suspens puisque tout le monde sait ce qu'il y a au bout du tunnel XP)**_

_**Petit commentaire, j'avais dit dès le départ que j'utilisais la version françaises des noms de personnages ou de lieux pour mon histoire, sauf que j'ai décidé de faire une petite exception. Celle pour "warg", j'utilise le mot original au lieu de la version française qui s'écrit "ouargue". Voilà c'est tout pour le commentaire inutile ! ^^**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**À**_ la prochaine ! Leonem ;)


	8. Une pause bien méritée

_**Bonjour ! Leonem pour vous servir ! Au menu aujourd'hui nous proposons des nains de toutes tailles et de tous âges sur leur lit de verdure, un hobbit gourmand, un magicien sauce **__grise, des elfes accompagnés de longs et fins **haricots verts et une Katell agrémentée de pâtes en chignons. Faites votre choix ! XD Comme toujours, un grand merci à ******__tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfic' et bonne lecture !  
_

_****__********__Petite info ! __****__****__****__****__****__****__**À**_ partir de ce chapitre, ce qui est écrit en italique est en langue elfique dans le texte.

_****__********____********__****____**Un grand merci à Aschen, Lunaelle, chouquette14, Rowena, Melior, eridan black, Roselia001,**__ ********__****____**Midnight Fantasy Abby**_ et Gaga-Ella pour leurs reviews !

* * *

_**La Terre du Milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Peter Jackson.**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du (des) livre(s), ni du (des) film(s) m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

_**Un voyage imprévu**_

**Chapitre VIII**

**Une pause bien méritée**

Le petit groupe marchait en file indienne, Dwalin en tête, touchant la paroi se trouvant sur sa gauche. Tous avançaient dans un étroit tunnel sans toit, donnant vue sur le ciel bleu. Même si le passage n'était pas large, les nains arrivaient tous à passer à l'exception de Bombur qui de temps à autres se frottait contre les parois. Thorïn levait souvent la tête, observant la lumière du soleil et espérant que le tunnel n'était pas trop long. Ce qui venait de se passer avec les orques et les wargs ne l'avait pas mis dans de très bonnes dispositions et il ne cessait de se poser de multiples questions. Gandalf fermait la marche et devant lui, il était heureux de constater que Katell avait cessé de s'appuyer sur Bilbon et qu'elle semblait avoir récupéré toutes ses facultés motrices.

À l'avant, Dwalin sortit du tunnel entre les deux parois assez étroites et arriva au niveau d'une saillie dans la roche alors qu'un petit cours d'eau y coulait, provenant du haut d'une des pierres. Les nains descendirent les quelques petites marches, les yeux rivés dans une même direction en face d'eux, en restant très silencieux. Lorsque Thorïn sortit à son tour, il lâcha lourdement sa hache sans un mot tandis que les derniers s'extirpaient du passage. Katell se doutait d'où ils étaient depuis qu'elle avait commencé à reprendre possession de son corps mais aussi de son esprit confus.

Le groupe observait la vue somptueuse qui s'offrait à eux. En contrebas se trouvait de nombreuses maisons construites dans un style elfique unique. Les habitations se fondaient parfaitement aux parois alentours, ainsi que la végétation. De nombreuses cascades et cours d'eau passaient partout et étaient surmontés de ponts aux formes fines et élégantes.

« La Vallée d'Imladris. » Annonça Gandalf. « Dans la langue commune, on la connaît sous un autre nom. »

« Fondcombe. » Lança Bilbon, toujours hypnotisé par la vue. Katell ne pouvait elle-même s'empêcher de trouver la vue toujours aussi enchanteresse.

« Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer. » Termina le magicien.

« C'était votre plan depuis le début. » Déclara Thorïn en se rapprochant de Gandalf d'un air furieux. « Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi. »

« Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous. »

Katell dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de rire à l'hostilité du prince nain et aux paroles du magicien.

« Vous croyez que les elfes nous encouragerons à poursuivre notre quête ? » Thorïn essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer. « Ils voudront nous en empêcher. »

« Sans aucuns doutes. Mais nous avons besoins de réponses à nos questions. » Répondit Gandalf qui voyait le nain en face de lui soupirer dans la défaite. « Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi, vous devrez me laisser parler moi. Maintenant allons-y, je passe devant. »

Le magicien passa les quelques petites marches et commença à descendre un petit chemin tortueux menant vers la vallée. Les nains suivirent, Katell fermait la marche tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées. Le groupe descendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un large pont qui passait au dessus d'un puissant cours d'eau. De l'autre coté continuait un chemin paysagé menant aux résidences se trouvant un peu plus loin. Gandalf traversa le pont suivit des autres à l'exception de Katell qui s'arrêta net avant d'y mettre un pied. Les derniers nains remarquèrent qu'elle n'était plus derrière eux et se retournèrent pour la voir de l'autre coté, tête basse et complètement immobile.

« Mademoiselle Katell ! » Appela Ori. « Venez, sinon vous serez à la traine ! »

Gandalf qui avait entendu se retourna alors et soupira en constatant que la jeune femme se tenait droite comme un bâton et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger. Le magicien fit alors demi-tour et alla se placer au début du pont à l'opposé de la voleuse sous les regards interrogatifs des nains qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

« Katell, ils sont maintenant au courant alors cesse ces enfantillages. »

« Enfantillages ? Gandalf c'est… »

« Quoi ? N'es-tu pas heureuse d'être ici ? » Demanda le magicien tout en se disant qu'il devait déjà supporter le sale caractère de Thorïn et que c'était bien assez.

« Si mais… »

« Katell, si tu ne traverse pas ce pont dans la minute, je te jure que je vais te le faire regretter ! » Gandalf leva en l'air son bâton d'un air menaçant, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Bon ça va ! J'ai compris. »

Katell fit un premier pas sur le pont puis lentement, pas à pas, sa chevelure grise se mit à pousser. Elle descendit jusqu'au milieu de son dos et plus elle avançait plus chaque cheveux brunissait.

« Quelle explication avez-vous à nous fournir pour ça ? » Demanda Thorïn en s'approchant du magicien tandis que lui et les autres avaient les yeux rivés sur la tête de Katell.

« La Vallée d'Imladris est un lieu particulier, il est dit que les choses mauvaises ne pénètrent pas dans cet endroit. C'est pourquoi la malédiction de Katell s'annule en arrivant sur ces terres qui commencent à partir de ce pont. Les cheveux gris sont un effet secondaire de sa malédiction. »

La jeune femme arriva face au magicien et dû lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Satisfait ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de se toucher les cheveux. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient pleins de nœuds et manqua de pousser un cri de douleur en tirant involontairement dessus de sa main. « Oh… Comment je vais faire pour démêler ce sac de nœuds ? »

Les nains et le hobbit continuaient de la regarder avec insistance. L'aspect de son visage avait changé juste grâce à ses cheveux. Ils étaient épais, en bataille et très emmêlés. Cela lui donnait l'air d'un fauve négligé et certains se retenaient bien de rire et de se moquer.

« Bon maintenant que la chose est réglée, pouvons-nous continuer d'avancer ? » Demanda Thorïn à contrecœur, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de se rapprocher des lieux d'habitations des elfes.

Gandalf acquiesça tout en prenant la jeune femme par un poignet et en la tirant à l'avant du groupe. Une fois la marche reprise, le magicien la lâcha et jeta un bref regard sur elle, constatant qu'elle grimaçait tout en essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre à ses cheveux.

« Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien. »

« Je ne m'en fais pas, c'est juste que je ne suis pas présentable devant les elfes comme ça ! » Gandalf ricana et posa une main chaleureuse sur le haut du crâne de la jeune femme avant de légèrement lui ébouriffer le haut de sa chevelure.

« Voilà, comme ça le tout est homogène. » Katell entendit les nains rires aux éclats derrière elle tandis qu'elle repoussa comme elle put la main du magicien.

« C'est votre façon de me faire payer pour les fois où j'ai pu vous agacer ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

« Disons que… effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui t'es montré la plus agaçante. » Répondit à voix toute aussi basse Gandalf en se retournant légèrement pour fixer un quart de secondes le chef des nains avant de replacer son regard vers l'avant. Il poussa un bref soupire avant de continuer à avancer en suivant le chemin paysagé.

Le magicien les mena jusqu'à un pont beaucoup plus petit et étroit, sans barrières pour protéger d'une chute dans l'eau qui coulait en dessous dans un fort courant. Katell suivait Gandalf de près ayant derrière elle la compagnie qui, comme elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout autour d'eux, d'admirer les deux statuts magnifiques qui marquaient la fin du pont et l'entrée sur une sorte de passerelle ronde se trouvant au pied d'un haut et fin escalier. Bilbon était extasié devant tant de beauté. Il avait les yeux rivés en l'air et avait du mal à les détourner des merveilles architecturales autour de lui.

Les nains s'étaient éparpillés sur la passerelle et attendaient que Gandalf fasse quelque chose. Le magicien ne bougeait pas et patientait lui-même au pied de l'escalier. Katell remarqua que Thorïn avait l'air toujours aussi peu satisfait d'être venu ici et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, quelqu'un la regardait d'un peu plus bas à ce moment là, elle et son sourire énigmatique qui l'intriguait tant. Fíli posa une main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune frère pour le ramener à la réalité et pointa discrètement l'escalier. D'en haut, un elfe aux long cheveux brun lisses passa les deux gardes et descendit calmement en fixant les arrivants.

« Mithrandir ! » Le magicien se tourna en direction de celui qui venait de l'appeler de son nom en sindarin.

« Ah ! Lindir ! » Ce dernier le salua d'un geste respectueux tandis qu'il descendait les dernières marches. Les nains, particulièrement Thorïn, le regardèrent d'un air méfiant et préférèrent rester sur le qui-vive. L'elfe commença à parler au magicien en langue elfique. « _Nous avons entendu que vous aviez pénétré dans la Vallée._ »

« Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond. » Demanda Gandalf.

« Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici. »

« Pas ici. Où est-il ? »

Lindir n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le son d'un cor résonna dans la vallée. Tous se retournèrent, entendant le hennissement et le bruit de sabots arrivant du lointain dans leur direction. Un groupe de cavaliers armés arrivaient et Thorïn, n'ayant aucune confiance en les elfes, lança un ordre en khuzdul.

« Serrez les rangs ! » Fut la seule chose que Katell compris.

Les nains se mirent en cercle et se serrèrent le plus possible. Bofur poussa Bilbon vers le milieu et se plaça devant lui tandis que Kíli prit Katell par un bras et la plaça auprès du hobbit. Les cavaliers menés par le seigneur Elrond passèrent un à un le petit pont et se mirent à les encercler. Les nains grognaient, ne supportant d'être prit de haut par ces elfes qui en plus d'être grands, l'étaient encore plus à dos de cheval.

Le magicien se contentait de regarder mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter d'une réaction un peu trop hâtive de Thorïn. Les cavaliers finirent par enfin s'arrêter doucement.

« Gandalf ! »

« Seigneur Elrond ! » Salua l'Istar d'un grand sourire. Il poursuivit en se mettant à parler en elfique pour ne pas agiter l'animosité des nains. « _Mon ami ! Où étiez-vous ?_ » Le seigneur Elrond qui se tenait droit sur son cheval blanc répondit avant de descendre et de s'avancer vers le magicien tout en continuant.

« _Nous sommes allés chasser une meute d'orques qui est venu du sud. Nous en avons tué un certain nombre près du passage caché._ » Il alla lui donner une accolade alors qu'il tenait une épée dans une main. « C'est étrange que des orques s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les as attiré par ici. » Le seigneur de la vallée donna l'objet à Lindir avant de se retourner vers Gandalf.

« Ah, il se peut que ce soit nous. »

Le seigneur Elrond riva son regard vers le groupe composé de nains, d'un hobbit et d'une humaine. Les yeux perçant de l'elfe se rivèrent sur la femme qui ne dévia pas les yeux.

« Ravie de te revoir Katell. Je me fais une joie de constater que tu es toujours en vie. » La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant, apposant une main sur son cœur avant de se relever et de se mettre à parler en sindarin.

« _Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir seigneur Elrond. Ne vous en faites pas pour les orques, c'était de ma faute, c'est moi qui les ai attiré jusqu'à nous._ »

Elle s'approcha et l'elfe la prit par les épaules, se pencha et apposa doucement un baiser sur son front. Ce geste fit réagir les nains qui chuchotèrent entre eux.

« _C'est gentil à toi de vouloir les protéger mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour toi que vous avez été poursuivit._ » Le seigneur Elrond se tourna alors et vit s'avancer Thorïn, l'air méfiant, suivit de près pas Dwalin.

« Bienvenue Thorïn, fils de Thráin. »

« Il ne me semble pas vous connaître. » Répliqua le nain de manière froide.

« Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thrór quand il était roi sous la montagne. »

« Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous. »

Le silence se fit avant que, quelques secondes plus tard, le seigneur Elrond se remette à parler en langue elfique sans dévier son regard de Thorïn.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Lança Glóin d'une grosse voix. « Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? » Les nains autour de lui commencèrent à s'agiter à cette idée.

« Non maitre Glóin, il vient de nous inviter. » Corrigea Gandalf.

Le nain roux se retourna vers les autres et ils échangèrent leurs avis durant quelques secondes avant de se remettre de nouveau face au magicien.

« Et bien… dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Le seigneur Elrond, dont l'armure luisait aux dernières heures du jour, passa devant Lindir et monta les marches suivit de Gandalf et Katell puis du groupe entier. Ils gravirent l'escalier et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la vaste maison du seigneur Elrond. Il se tourna vers les autres et commença par s'adresser à Katell.

« _Ta chambre est déjà occupée par quelqu'un d'autre. Lindir a donc fait préparer la chambre voisine à ton attention._ »

« _C'est parfait mais n'étiez pas obligé._ »

« _Ce n'est rien du tout, je pouvais bien faire cela pour toi._ »

« _Pourrais-je voir Arwen ?_ »

« _Elle n'est pas ici. Cela va faire dix ans maintenant que ma fille est partie faire un séjour en Lothlórien chez sa grand-mère._ » Katell fit une mine déçue et Elrond posa une main sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme pour la consoler. « _Je lui transmettrais tes amitiés et je sais qu'elle aussi pense très chaleureusement à toi._ » Le grand elfe retira sa main et se tourna vers les nains qui semblaient agacés d'attendre et d'avoir l'impression qu'on leur faisait des cachoteries en parlant en elfique. « Vos appartements ont été préparés, Lindir va vous y conduire tout de suite. Je suppose que vous aimeriez peut-être vous rafraichir avant le dîner. »

« Personnellement, j'ai surtout l'estomac dans les talons ! » Fit Dwalin.

« Les choses dans l'ordre maitre nain. » Répliqua Gandalf.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Lindir passa devant les nains qui lui emboitèrent le pas malgré les regards de certains qui semblaient rester très méfiants. Kíli donna un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Katell alors qu'il suivait les autres, s'interrogeant encore plus sur elle.

La femme salua d'un signe de tête le seigneur Elrond, Gandalf ainsi que Thorïn puis s'éloigna dans un long couloir qu'elle parcourut comme si elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, ce qui était le cas. Elle retrouva la porte de son ancienne chambre entrouverte et ne put s'empêcher, par curiosité, de regarder à l'intérieur. Partout sur le sol était éparpillé des jouets d'enfants, visiblement plutôt des jouets de garçon.

Ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser, Katell se tourna vers la porte close d'à coté et entra. Une douce lumière pénétrait par les ouvertures de la pièce. Les rideaux aux fenêtres et à l'ouverture menant à un balcon, volaient doucement et une douce odeur de miel et de pétales de roses arriva aux narines de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna pour trouver un paravent décoré de fines fleurs brodés où se cachait derrière une baignoire remplie d'eau fumante et parfumée de ce qu'elle sentait.

Un sourire serein s'afficha sur le visage de Katell et elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit se trouvant près de l'entrée du balcon. Pendant un moment, elle fixa le sol, piégée dans ses pensés ou plutôt ses souvenirs. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un se faufilait dans son dos avant de sauter brusquement sur le lit.

« BOUH ! »

« AAAHHH ! » Cria la jeune femme en tombant par terre sous la force du saut de la personne derrière elle qui l'avait fait rebondir.

Elle se retourna, assise au sol, pour ne voir qu'un petit garçon ayant de beaux cheveux bruns, âgé d'environ dix ans, à quatre pattes sur le lit et qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Pardon mais c'était trop tentant ! »

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda la femme, toujours assise par terre qui sentait son cœur continuer de battre rapidement.

« Je m'appelle Estel ! » S'exclama le garçonnet. « Et toi, t'es qui ? T'es nouvelle ici ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant ? »

« Je suis Katell, ravie de te rencontrer. » Elle se releva et revint s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le lit. « Et non, je ne suis même pas une elfe. » La femme dégagea ses cheveux ébouriffés de l'une de ses oreilles et la montra au petit garçon. Ce dernier toucha la partie haute qui était arrondie puis passa sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés de Katell. « AÏE ! »

« Désolé mais tu as les cheveux dans un état. »

« Je sais, merci ! »

« Alors tu es de la race des Hommes ? »

« En effet. »

« Et tu es venue avec ces drôles de petits bonhommes ? »

« Ce sont des nains et un hobbit. »

« Je n'en avais jamais vu des nains ! » S'exclama le petit garçon, semblant heureux de parler avec quelqu'un. « Et c'est quoi un hobbit ? Dit, tu crois que je pourrais les voir de plus près ? »

« Heu… oui, tout à l'heure au dîner je suppose. » Répondit Katell qui trouvait que le jeune Estel était du genre très bavard.

« Oh… » Fit-il tristement. « Lindir m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'on aurait surement des invités au dîner et que je devrais manger et rester dans ma chambre ce soir. »

« Dans ce cas, il te faudra attendre. » Déclara calmement la jeune femme. « Maintenant, ce n'est pas que je veuille te chasser mais… ça va faire plus d'une semaine que je voyage et que je ne me suis pas lavé et comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas très présentable. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, moi je te trouve marrante comme ça ! » Katell se retint de grimacer à ce commentaire.

« S'il te plait. »

« Bon d'accord, je sors mais alors promet-moi que tu viendras jouer avec moi demain. »

« Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas moi qui décide quand le groupe repartira. »

« Promet ! Sinon je ne m'en vais pas ! » Katell soupira.

« Bon d'accord ! Je te le promets, demain je viendrais jouer avec toi. »

« Je suis content ! Bon bah maintenant je te laisse. »

Estel donna un bisou sur la joue gauche de Katell avant de vite descendre du lit pour rejoindre la porte de la chambre et la fermer derrière lui, tout sourire. La jeune femme posa une main sur sa joue tout en se disant que ce petit garçon était vraiment spécial puis elle se rappela une chose, Estel signifiait 'espoir' en sindarin. Elle allait avoir des questions à poser au seigneur Elrond. Mais pour l'instant, Katell se dirigea vers la baignoire et passa une main dans l'eau en constatant avec plaisir qu'elle était toujours chaude.

Au même moment, les nains et Bilbon, qui n'avaient fait que se délester de leurs affaires dans les appartements où on les avait emmenés, suivaient Lindir qui les menaient où ils allaient enfin pouvoir manger. L'elfe les guida jusqu'à une terrasse où se trouvaient deux tables, l'une basse à leur taille et une autre plus haute. Tous les nains s'installèrent à la table préparée spécialement pour eux où le couvert avait été mis.

Là, trois elfes qui attendaient avec leurs instruments se mirent à jouer de la harpe ou de la flute traversière tandis que d'autres arrivèrent et servirent les mets sur la table. Les plats étaient principalement composés de plantes et de légumes, ce qui intrigua beaucoup les nains. Ori prit du bout des doigts une longue feuille de salade en l'observant dédaigneusement. À coté de lui, Dori se servit du vin dans sa coupe et le goûta. Il se sentit obligé d'admettre que le nectar pourpre des elfes était absolument divin. Il remarqua alors son voisin qui fixait sa feuille de salade sans bouger.

« Goûte, juste une bouchée. » Encouragea Dori mais Ori fit non de la tête.

« J'aime pas la verdure. »

En face d'eux, Dwalin fouillait à pleine main son plat remplit de salade avec angoisse.

« Où est la viande ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Óin observa les morceaux blancs qui étaient mélangés dans son plat à la salade et restait sceptique.

« Est-ce qu'ils auraient de la purée ? » Demanda Ori en regardant la table, au cas où il pourrait y en avoir.

« C'est aimable à vous de nous recevoir. » Lança Gandalf en arrivant en compagnie d'Elrond. « Je ne suis pas vêtu pour un dîner. »

« Mais vous ne l'êtes jamais. » Répliqua aimablement l'elfe ce qui fit ricaner le magicien suivit de près par Thorïn.

Tous trois allèrent s'installer à la table haute où attendait debout à coté Lindir. La joueuse de flûte traversière avait remarqué que Óin avait un entonnoir pour ses problèmes de surdité et elle se rapprocha donc pour qu'il puisse profiter au mieux de la musique. Le nain sembla peu apprécier et enfonça une serviette dans son entonnoir, le plaça dans son oreille et n'entendit plus la musique. Il ricana avec ceux qui l'avaient vu faire tandis que tous comprirent qu'ils devraient se contenter de ce qu'il y avait à table.

Fíli et Kíli ne semblaient pas plus emballés que les autres à ne manger que de la verdure. Ils regardèrent à la table haute pour constater qu'il y avait la même chose que pour eux. En plus ils ne mangeaient pas, ils étaient en train de parler des épées retrouvés dans le butin des trolls. Fíli commença à se passer un doigt dans la bouche et Kíli le regarda faire et l'interrogea.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« J'ai juste une de ces saletés de feuilles de salade coincé entre les dents. »

Kíli saisit alors une fourchette et la tendit à son frère.

« Peut-être qu'avec ça, ça marchera mieux. »

« Fait le, tu vois mieux que moi ce qu'il en est. »

Kíli commença à essayer de gratter entre les deux dents concernées. De temps à autres, il regardait autour de lui, vérifiant que les elfes ne les regardent pas comme des gens ayant peu de manières, ce qui était un peu le cas. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit arriver une elfe portant une simple robe vert foncé découvrant une partie de son cou, elle était mince comme les autres, avait ses longs cheveux bruns lisses retenus en arrière comme les autres mais était plus petite et ne portait pas de bijou ornant le tour de son crâne. C'est alors que quelque chose le frappa, il vit que ses oreilles n'étaient pas pointues.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il lâcha la fourchette qui ripa et tomba par terre.

« Aïe ! » Fíli ferma la bouche et posa une main sur une joue tout en sentant un goût de fer perler au dessus de l'une de ses dents. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Il remarqua alors que son petit frère avait les yeux rivés vers l'autre table où s'approchait une elfe près du seigneur Elrond.

« Et que faisiez-vous sur la grande route de l'est ? » L'elfe sentit la présence de quelqu'un près de lui et tourna son regard vers celle qui se tenait debout non loin de son siège. « Ah Katell, prend place à coté de Mithrandir, je t'en prie. »

La jeune femme entendit Thorïn soupirer tandis qu'elle alla s'asseoir à coté du magicien.

« Pendant que j'y pense seigneur Elrond. » Commença ce dernier, ce qui éluda la question qu'avait posé l'elfe. « Katell a eu des problèmes avec sa marque, la crème créé à l'origine par Radagast nécessite dans sa fabrication des fleurs de Seregon. On n'en trouve pas partout et il me semble savoir qu'il en pousse dans cette vallée. »

« Effectivement et nous sommes à la bonne saison. Tu seras libre d'aller en ramasser autant que tu voudras demain Katell. »

La jeune femme acquiesça en direction du seigneur Elrond se trouvant en bout de table tandis que Lindir qui se trouvait derrière lui, écoutait en continuant à se tenir droit.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, bien que les nains y compris Thorïn aient du mal à ne se contenter que de verdure et quelques accompagnements raffinés tout aussi peu tentants pour eux. Katell eu l'impression à plusieurs reprises qu'on la fixait mais à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux, elle ne voyait que les nains qui discutaient entre eux, Bilbon qui était de dos entre Dwalin et Balin, Ori qui semblait bouder et Kíli qui fixait un point de la table en silence.

Lorsque le soleil disparu dans la demeure d'Elrond, les nains décidèrent de se retirer pour se reposer, à l'exception de Balin à qui Thorïn avait demandé de rester. Bilbon, qui venait de remarquer Katell s'approcha d'elle en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous allez bien Bilbon ? »

« Oui, je dois juste admettre que vous me surprenez. »

Katell n'eut pas le temps de répondre alors que la voix grave de Thorïn se fit entendre.

« Nos affaires ne regardent pas les elfes. »

« Au nom du ciel Thorïn, montrer-lui la carte ! »

Le hobbit et la femme s'aperçurent qu'il ne restait dans l'ombre du soir que Thorïn, Balin, Gandalf et le seigneur Elrond qui se trouvaient au bas des marches de la terrasse. Tout deux s'approchèrent et écoutèrent.

« C'est l'héritage de mon peuple. Je dois le protéger, lui et ses secrets. »

« Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains. » Lança le magicien. « Votre orgueil causera votre perte. Vous êtes chez l'une des rares personnes en Terre du Milieu qui puisse lire cette carte. Montrez-là au seigneur Elrond ! » Thorïn hésita assez longtemps avant de passer la main à l'intérieur de son vêtement et d'en sortir la fameuse carte.

« Thorïn non ! » Balin essaya de l'en empêcher mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

Il s'avança sous les faibles lueurs des quelques bougies allumés et de la lumière de la lune provenant de la grande terrasse. Le seigneur Elrond saisit doucement la carte que le nain lui tendit et l'ouvrit.

« Erebor ! De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte ? »

Thorïn se prépara à répondre à l'elfe mais Gandalf le devança.

« Il est d'ordre intellectuel. Comme vous le savez ce genre d'objet contient parfois des textes cachés. » Le magicien regarda Thorïn qui semblait soulagé tandis que l'elfe s'était un peu éloigné, les yeux rivés sur la carte. « Vous lisez toujours le nanien ancien, n'est-ce pas ? » Le seigneur Elrond murmura quelque chose en elfique qui attira l'attention de Gandalf. « Des runes lunaires. Bien sûr. » Il regarda Bilbon et Katell à qui ça ne parlait pas du tout. « Difficile à repérer. »

« Dans le cas présent c'est vrai, les runes lunaires ne peuvent être lues qu'à la lumière d'une lune de même forme et saison que le jour où elles furent tracées. » Expliqua l'elfe en se tournant vers Thorïn.

« Sauriez-vous les déchiffrer ? »

« Oui mais il vous faudra attendre jusqu'à demain soir pour cela. J'ai pu déceler la trace de ces runes par l'éclat que provoque la lumière de la lune sur le papier mais il semble que cela ne soit pas suffisant pour les faire apparaître. Ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas sous une lune comme celle de ce soir qu'ont été écrites ces runes. »

Thorïn soupira bruyamment, sachant qu'il allait devoir encore patienter.

« Fort bien mais demain soir, nous saurons enfin de quoi il en retourne. »

* * *

_**... Hum, je tiens à préciser que ce qui a été dit sur la vallée d'Imladris est véridique, je ne l'ai pas inventé ! (et ça m'a bien servie^^) Je cite : « **__Sa maison était parfaite, que l'on aimât la nourriture, le sommeil, le travail, la narration d'histoires, le chant, ou que l'on préférât simplement rester assis à penser, ou encore un agréable mélange de tout cela. Les choses mauvaises ne pénétraient pas dans cette vallée._ » Bilbo le Hobbit - chapitre III. 

_**Et puis je suis certaine que vous avez tous deviné qui est ce charmant petit Estel ! (Technique de diversion pour faire passer le fait que le mystère Katell n'est toujours pas élucidé XD) Ce sera peut-être pour la prochaine fois !  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**À**_ plus ! Leonem ;)


	9. La malédiction d'Helmot

_**Salutations ! C'est fini les vacances ! Dommage, enfin... Pour le coup tant mieux parce que sinon je ne sais pas quand j'aurais publié^^ Désolée du délais d'attente supplémentaire mais là où j'étais, il n'y avait pas d'ordi'. Le retour à l'âge de pierre... Enfin ça fait toujours du bien de souffler un peu. Bonne lecture !**_

_****__****__********____********__****____**Un grand merci à Melior, **__****__****__********____********__****____**Gaga-Ella,**_ Aschen, ma Aline adorée, chouquette14, Rowena, Maman bouba et Mikipeach pour leurs reviews !

* * *

_**La Terre du Milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Peter Jackson.**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du (des) livre(s), ni du (des) film(s) m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

_**Un voyage imprévu**_

**Chapitre IX**

**La malédiction d'Helmot**

Le soleil se hissait au-delà de la vallée d'Imladris. La lumière se diffusait doucement à travers les ouvertures de la maison d'Elrond. Les elfes étaient éveillés et déjà certains s'étaient mis à chanter ou à jouer de certains instruments. Katell se baladait dans l'un des couloirs, ayant revêtu une robe bleu clair de même style que celle de la veille et fendu de chaque coté des jambes laissant voir en dessous un pantalon blanc surmonté de ses bottes de cuir noir. Ses cheveux flottaient tout en étant retenus en partie en arrière. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée après avoir passé une nuit d'un sommeil complet et réparateur sans avoir sentit une seule fois sa marque lui bruler la peau. Le réveil au chant des elfes y était aussi pour quelque chose et cela la rendait un peu nostalgique. Soudain, une petite silhouette sauta en face d'elle sans prévenir, les bras grands ouvert.

« Bonjour Katell ! » S'écria le garçon.

« AAAHHH ! Estel ne refait jamais ça ! » Lança la femme qui sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

« Pardon mais j'ai été réveillé lorsque quelqu'un t'a apporté ton petit déjeuner dans ta chambre. J'ai donc voulu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si une elfe est venu m'apporter à manger. »

« Peut-être mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! » Le petit garçon riait de bon cœur et à ce moment, Katell réalisa quelque chose, il n'avait pas le bout des oreilles pointus. « Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Je vais aller cueillir des fleurs de Seregon. »

« Et je peux venir avec toi ? Le seigneur Elrond m'a dit de rester dans le périmètre autour de la maison mais je la connais pas cœur. »

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas t'emmener. »

« Pourtant tu m'avais promis hier que tu jouerais avec moi ! »

Estel fit une moue déçu dans l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis mais cela ne semblait pas faire beaucoup d'effet sur Katell.

« On jouera quand je reviendrais d'accord ? Ce que j'ai à faire est important. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cueillir des fleurs est important. »

« Ça l'est pour moi. »

Sans plus un mot, la femme passa une main dans les cheveux bruns du garçon avant de passer devant lui et de se diriger vers une porte menant à l'extérieur.

Katell savait par où s'orienter et ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le grand escalier qu'elle avait gravit la veille avec la compagnie. En bas se trouvait Lindir, s'occupant de deux chevaux qui semblaient très calme.

« _Bien le bonjour Lindir._ » Lança-t-elle en elfique pour attirer son attention.

« _Bonjour Katell, as-tu bien dormis ?_ »

« Parfaitement bien, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une nuit comme celle-ci. »

« Ravie de l'entendre. » Lindir souriait tout en tendant le licol de l'un des chevaux à la femme qui le saisit. « Je vais t'emmener dans le plus bel endroit de la vallée. »

« _Il y aura assez de fleurs de Seregon ?_ »

« _Des quantités plus que suffisantes._ »

Katell acquiesça en souriant puis monta sur son cheval tandis que Lindir fit de même. Ils passèrent chacun leur tour le pont et s'éloignèrent entre les arbres, disparaissant de la vue de quiconque pouvant les observer depuis l'un des balcons de la maison d'Elrond.

« Elle part avec l'elfe d'hier. » Lança Kíli en continuant de fixer du regard les arbres sous lesquelles Katell et Lindir avaient disparus.

« Dit-moi, serais-tu jaloux mon frère ? » Demanda Fíli qui se trouvait en arrière, assied sur un banc sculpté dans le marbre à fumer sa pipe.

« Moi, jaloux d'un elfe ? Ne dit pas de bêtises. Je suis fier d'être un nain et de plus de la lignée de Durin, comme toi et oncle Thorïn. »

Kíli quitta le rebord du balcon pour venir s'asseoir à coté de son frère et alluma sa propre pipe.

« Certes nous sommes fiers, courageux et habiles mais il y a bien une chose qu'aucun de nous ne pourras jamais avoir par rapport à un elfe, la taille. Fort heureusement, il y a tout de même les hobbits que nous pouvons dépasser. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre ? »

« Que Katell n'est pas à ta taille. Elle fait un petit peu plus d'une tête de plus que nous et c'est une humaine. Rien que ce que je peux m'imaginer de tes pensés quand tu la regarde est contre nature. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je m'imagine ce genre de choses ? »

« Dans ce cas dit moi que tu ne t'imagine rien, que tu ne ressens même pas la moindre petite once de sentiments pour cette femme. » Déclara nonchalamment Fíli en regardant son frère du coin de l'œil.

« Je… je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que quand je la regarde, je sais que je ne suis pas insensible et que… bon j'avoue je l'ai imaginé plusieurs fois sans vêtements mais ose me dire que toi non plus tu n'y as pas pensé. » Kíli riva son regard vers son frère, l'air concentré.

« J'avoue que ça m'est arrivé mais cela ne tient que de la simple activité physique d'un nain mâle en pleine forme. J'apprécie beaucoup Katell mais elle ne m'inspire rien d'autre que de la sympathie, ce qui ne me semble pas être ton cas. »

« Comment savoir si j'ai des… sentiments pour elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé mais quand je t'observe en train de la regarder, tu ne m'as plus l'air comme d'habitude. Comme si quelque chose changeait lorsqu'elle est dans les parages. »

Kíli soupira tout en se levant pour retourner regarder au balcon vers les arbres entourant la maison d'Elrond.

« Pour être franc, pour la première fois de ma vie j'envie un elfe. »

Le jeune nain finit par retourner à l'intérieur sans regarder son frère qui n'avait pas bougé de son banc. Ce dernier, après une minute, décida de rejoindre Kíli à l'intérieur, ne s'apercevant pas, au niveau d'un balcon plus haut, de la présence de Thorïn qui était appuyé contre un pan de mur.

Ce dernier avait suivit, sans l'avoir vraiment fait exprès, la conversation de ses deux neveux. Il redoutait ce moment qu'il craignait comme la peste, Kíli était amoureux, pour Thorïn cela ne faisait aucun doute car il avait plus d'expérience dans ce domaine que ses neveux. Il espérait qu'ils apprendraient de ce voyage en s'endurcissant physiquement et moralement, non l'inverse. Les sentiments amoureux faisaient faire des bêtises et rendaient idiots. Mais cela n'était que broutilles à coté d'un détail plus important aux yeux de Thorïn, il s'agissait de Katell. Une voleuse qui avait tenté de le dépouiller lui, le roi légitime d'Erebor. Une personne qui n'avait qu'une utilité moyenne à ses yeux et qui surtout était un être humain. Il voyait cela comme quelque chose de contre nature, un nain ne doit pas s'unir à un hobbit, un humain et encore moins avec un elfe. Déjà que la natalité chez les nains était faible alors si en plus ils allaient voir ailleurs…

Et pourtant, Thorïn avait cédé lui-même à la tentation. Il s'agissait de sa honte, de son amour, de sa tristesse, de son secret. Un secret qui l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir et il ne voulait pas que Kíli souffre de la même manière lorsqu'il s'apercevrait que ses sentiments n'ont pas d'avenir. La colère monta à l'intérieur de Thorïn, des souvenirs lui revenaient en même temps qu'il s'inquiétait pour la suite des évènements. Poussant un grognement, il quitta le balcon où il se tenait et partit à la recherche de Gandalf.

Parcourant les couloirs, il finit par trouver le magicien assied dans un fauteuil sous un immense chêne dans les jardins. Il discutait avec le seigneur Elrond, lui aussi installé dans un siège confortable. Autour d'eux, éparpillés sur la pelouse étaient installés plusieurs petites tables où les douze nains et le hobbit discutaient entre eux ou essayaient de jouer avec les cartes que les elfes leur avaient prêtées. Thorïn marcha rapidement vers le magicien, attirant les regards de Balin et Dwalin au passage qui se doutaient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Gandalf, j'aimerais vous parler de votre protégée. » Déclara le chef des nains sans ambages, coupant net la conversation entre le magicien et le seigneur Elrond.

« C'est à propos de monsieur Sacquet ? »

« Non, de Katell ! » Gandalf sentait la colère de Thorïn mais ne comprenait pas la raison de tant d'énervement à propos de la voleuse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dite pas qu'elle a essayé de vous voler quelque chose. »

« Non mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Elle ne repartira pas avec nous. »

Ces paroles furent entendues par les autres qui rivèrent leurs yeux vers Thorïn, particulièrement Bilbon, Fíli et Kíli.

« Et pourquoi donc prendre une décision aussi radicale ? Je vous rappel que vous avez signé un contrat avec elle. »

« Peste soit ce contrat que j'ai signé avant que vous ne choisissiez quelqu'un. » Tout le monde pouvait sentir la colère dans la voix de Thorïn, particulièrement lorsqu'il appuya sur le 'vous' qui indiquait Gandalf.

« Veuillez vous calmer je vous prie et vous asseoir pour exprimer le pourquoi de votre animosité envers Katell. » Proposa Elrond en faisant signe à d'autres elfes d'apporter une chaise supplémentaire pour le nain.

Thorïn prit place tandis que les nains autour avaient laissés ce qu'ils faisaient afin d'écouter attentivement la conversation.

« Je vous avais laissé le choix de nous apporter une aide supplémentaire en plus du cambrioleur. Vous nous avez ramené une jeune femme se prétendant être chasseresse et s'avérant être une voleuse et une porteuse de malédiction de surcroit. Trop de mystères gravitent autour de sa personne et qui sait quel autre secret elle nous cache, et risque de nous mettre tous en danger comme cela a déjà failli arriver. »

« Je vois… » Murmura le magicien.

« Et comment expliquez-vous qu'elle parle et se conduit un peu comme une elfe ? » Rajouta Thorïn, cherchant prétextes afin de bien insister pour que cela aille en sa faveur.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de Katell, je puis vous l'assurer Thorïn. » Lança calmement Elrond. « Si elle agit de cette manière, c'est parce qu'elle a grandit ici. »

Ces paroles suscitèrent des réactions parmi les nains qui se mirent à parler entre eux.

« Le seigneur Elrond dit la vérité mais je comprends votre inquiétude car il est vrai que Katell est une porteuse de malédiction. » Déclara Gandalf.

« Quel crime a-t-elle pu commettre pour être condamnée à une telle peine ? » Demanda Balin qui se trouvait assied à la table la plus proche de l'Istar.

« Pour comprendre la raison de mon choix de l'avoir amené à vous, il vous faut commencer par connaître le passé de Katell et pour cela, le seigneur Elrond est le mieux placé pour vous le raconter. » Expliqua le magicien tandis que les yeux des nains et du hobbit convergèrent vers l'elfe.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Katell a grandit ici, je l'ai prise sous ma protection alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé de quelques mois. Le destin l'a mené à moi alors qu'elle et ses parents erraient non loin de la vallée, ne sachant où aller, semblant complètement perdus. J'étais en pleine partie de chasse ce jour là et mes chiens avaient pistés une odeur, celle du couple et de l'enfant. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré cette famille en proie au désarroi. Alors que je ne venais que de les saluer, ils m'ont supplié de les prendre à mon service. J'en fus plus qu'étonné et ils se sont alors mis à me raconter leur histoire. »

« Les parents de Katell étaient des gens pauvres ? » Demanda Bilbon qui était très attentif aux paroles du seigneur Elrond.

« D'apparence je le croyais aussi monsieur Sacquet mais il ne faut jamais se fier à un livre seulement par sa couverture. » L'elfe s'appuya à son dossier et regarda l'assemblée qui semblait pendu à ses lèvres. « Les parents de Katell étaient tous deux natifs du Rohan. Son père, Helmot, était l'unique descendant d'une très honorable famille d'éleveurs de chevaux. Helgat, grand-père paternel de Katell était comme son père et ses ancêtres avant lui, reconnu comme étant le meilleur du Rohan pour ce qui était du dressage des chevaux mis au service du roi qui était à l'époque Fengel. Par cela, lui et sa famille avaient l'honneur de faire partie de la cour du roi et le chef de famille occupait une place de haut rang auprès des têtes couronnées du Rohan. C'est dans ce contexte de Brytawine, fille de Bryden, Maréchal de la Marche de l'Est, fut donnée en mariage à Helmot, assurant ainsi une union forte entre les enfants de deux familles déjà très puissantes et honorables. »

« Brytawine était le nom de la mère de Katell ? » Demanda Thorïn dont le visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

« En effet. » Continua Elrond. « D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Brytawine était très éprise de son époux mais ce dernier ne lui retournait pas cet amour, préférant se consacrer aux chevaux dont son père lui avait donné la charge ainsi qu'à la préservation des secrets de dressage de sa famille. »

« Jusque là, vous ne nous racontez qu'une histoire de nobles du Rohan sans grand intérêt. » Maugréa Dwalin qui se fit couper d'un bruyant 'chut !' provenant de Ori. Le seigneur Elrond fit comme si le nain n'avait rien dit et continua.

« Le père de Brytawine, Bryden, désespérait de ne pas voir venir d'enfants à cette union et commença à entrer en discorde avec son beau-fils mais aussi et surtout avec Helgat qui était le chef de famille. Apparemment d'après le père de Katell, la naissance d'un enfant faisait partie du projet de Bryden de gagner en popularité et en puissance par l'union symbolique de sa famille avec celle d'Helgat, mais à l'époque personne n'était au courant de cela. »

« Et comme il n'y avait pas d'enfant à naitre, ce… Bryden, décida de se débarrasser de sa belle famille. » Lança Balin qui gardait à l'esprit la marque que portait Katell.

« D'après Helmot, oui. Une nuit, Bryden aurait envoyé deux hommes qu'il avait grassement payés pour mettre le feu aux écuries de la maison d'Helgat. Cependant, l'incendie se propagea sur la maison. Helgat abandonnera sa famille pour essayer d'aller sauver ses chevaux en vain et mourut dans l'incendie. Helmot était par conséquent devenu le nouveau chef de famille mais était ruiné par la perte d'une partie de sa maison, de ses chevaux et aussi par une perte du personnel en partie mort dans l'incendie. Le roi fera rechercher les responsables mais les corps des deux pyromanes seront retrouvés trois jours plus tard, laissés pour mort. »

« Donc il n'y avait aucunes preuves pouvant incriminer ce Bryden. » Lança plus pour lui-même que pour les autres Dwalin, qui devenait de plus en plus intéressé par l'histoire.

« Dès le lendemain de l'incendie, Bryden proposera des arrangements d'ordre financier à son beau-fils afin de lui permettre d'essayer de se remettre à flots mais toutes ses propositions étaient plus avantageuses pour lui que pour Helmot sur le long terme. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il commença à penser que son beau-père était le commanditaire de l'incendie mais il n'avait aucunes preuves, ni témoins. En conséquence, il se borna à toujours refuser les propositions de Bryden et commença à s'endetter. »

« Il ne pouvait pas en parler au roi et l'accuser ouvertement ? » Demanda Glóin.

« On n'accuse pas quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il fait partie de votre propre famille, sans preuves. » Lança Gandalf.

« Le roi du Rohan avançait l'argent à Helmot. » Poursuivit Elrond. « Il mettait de grands espoirs sur lui. Mais l'animosité qu'il manifestait vis-à-vis de Bryden allait en augmentant. Le roi ne pouvait rien faire, il savait qu'Helmot ne pouvait avancer aucunes preuves à ses attaques verbales. Pour autant, Fengel ne cautionnait pas l'attitude de Bryden qui agissait de plus en plus comme s'il était lui-même aussi puissant que son roi. Helmot tentait de son mieux d'essayer de remettre à flot son élevage mais les pertes avaient été trop énormes et il était trop préoccupé à cacher ses secrets de dressage. Au bout de trois mois, il commença même à boire. »

« Et quoi ? Le pauvre avait bien droit à se détendre un peu non ? » Lança Bofur.

« L'alcoolisme est un fléau lorsqu'on ne sait plus s'arrêter. Particulièrement chez les Hommes. » Répliqua froidement Gandalf.

« Ce fut durant cette période que Brytawine lui annonça qu'elle attendait son enfant. Il refusa de la croire, ne l'ayant touchée que très peu, puis il se souvint de la fois où il l'avait rejointe dans son lit quelques nuits avant l'incendie afin d'essayer de faire cesser le conflit entre son père et son beau-père. Étant ivre mais se refusant à frapper la femme qui portait sa progéniture, la colère le prit et il alla jusqu'à la maison de Bryden durant la nuit afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle. » Le visage d'Elrond devint plus grave tandis qu'il regardait tout les nains. « Ils parlèrent tout les deux fort et nombreux furent les membres du personnel et les voisins qui purent entendre leur mésentente. Helmot reçut les confessions de Bryden et le tua par vengeance d'un coup de dague dans le ventre. Il quitta la maison en courant laissant le cadavre de son beau-père, retrouvé peu de temps après par deux servantes. »

« Il s'est enfuit comme ça ? » S'étonna Bofur qui pensait que s'enfuir était une attitude de lâche.

« Son bras avait agit sous le coup de la colère et de l'ivresse. Helmot quitta la ville sur le dos de l'unique cheval qu'il possédait et alla se cacher dans le Rohan, changeant de lieu très souvent afin qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Le roi avait mis sa tête à prix et le voulait vivant afin qu'il soit jugé. Brytawine, qui ignorait tout du conflit qui opposait son mari à son père était atterré. Le roi, qui avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant, l'assignat en résidence surveillée par des soldats. Au bout de plus de six mois de fuite, Helmot fut finalement rattrapé et ramené auprès du roi. »

« À sa place, j'aurais préféré plutôt me tuer que d'avoir à affronter une telle honte. » Fit Dori.

« Son procès dura deux mois, période pendant laquelle Brytawine mit une petite fille au monde. Le roi refusa qu'elle lui donne un nom tant que le sort de son père ne serait pas tranché. Fengel, malgré la volonté de ses proches conseillés de le condamner à mort, décida de condamner Helmot à l'exil forcé hors du Rohan. Il fit ceci en souvenir de ses bons et loyaux services ainsi que ceux de son père et de ses ancêtres. Il fut décidé que sa famille devrait être oublié et que la citoyenneté du Rohan ne leur serait plus accordé à lui, ainsi que tout ses descendants. Il fut marqué au fer rouge d'une marque d'infamie au niveau du cou, celle du parricide car il avait tué un membre de sa famille. Brytawine et son bébé furent aussi marqués du signe des bannis. Helmot fut autorisé à récupérer quelques effets personnels avant que sa maison ne soit entièrement brûlée et il fut conduit lui, sa femme et sa fille à la frontière du Rohan par des cavaliers Rohirrim. »

« Mais alors… elle n'a rien fait. Cette marque est injuste ! » Lança Kíli.

« Chez les Hommes, lorsqu'un crime grave est commis, généralement toute la famille du fautif doit en payer le prix. » Expliqua Gandalf. « Katell n'était qu'un nourrisson mais elle était du même sang que son parricide de père, là était son crime tout comme celui de sa mère qui avait porté l'enfant d'un parricide. »

« Et il n'y a rien de plus horrible pour un homme que de savoir que sa descendance est elle aussi condamnée à une vie de honte. » Continua Thorïn.

« Cette marque c'est quoi exactement ? » Demanda Fíli qui tenait son frère par le bras pour l'empêcher de se lever.

« Une marque au fer rouge que l'on appose à l'origine sur les chevaux pour les protéger des animaux sauvages. » Répondit Elrond. « Au Rohan, il existe des sceaux pouvant être apposés sur les animaux et qui, selon les plus superstitieux, repoussent les prédateurs les plus dangereux. Sauf qu'apposé sur les Hommes, cela fait l'effet inverse. Helmot fut marqué du signe du parricide et en cela, il attirait à lui tout les animaux dangereux possibles. Brytawine fut marqué d'un signe attirant les loups et Katell d'un signe attirant les wargs. Exilés hors de leur terre natale et ne sachant où aller, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de s'aventurer en terres inconnus et par là même, ils étaient condamnés à périr tués et dévorés par des animaux sauvages. »

« Et c'est comme ça qu'ils sont tombés directement sur vous ? » Demanda Nori.

« Non. Il s'est écoulé un peu de temps avant notre rencontre. » Le seigneur Elrond se redressa et continua son récit. « Ils finirent par trouver un village de bûcherons en pleine forêt où Helmot et sa famille furent acceptés. Il cachait son déshonneur aux yeux des autres par une grande écharpe, ce que faisaient également sa femme et le bébé. Le village dû subir deux attaques de loups en une semaine, n'ayant pas à souffrir de la présence d'autres animaux sauvages dans les parages. Mais après deux semaines, la petite qui n'avait toujours pas de nom tomba malade. Un médecin dû l'ausculter et vit la marque sur son cou. Les parents furent découverts et tous les trois furent chassés du village. »

« Ils n'ont même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi ils étaient ainsi ? » S'étonna Fíli.

« Les Hommes connaissent les signes d'infamies et chassent leurs porteurs aussi loin que possible. C'est une réaction de survie naturelle. Mais plus cela allait, plus leurs physiques changeaient par endroits, sorte de réaction secondaire à la marque. C'est la raison pour laquelle Katell a les cheveux gris. Ce genre de signe externe a tendance à éveiller les soupçons des gens autour d'elle. Aujourd'hui, ce genre de punition exclusive au Rohan a été interdit et les gens vivant hors de ces terres ont commencés à oublier que les porteurs de malédiction existent. Mais il y aura toujours des superstitieux pour se rappeler qu'une jeune personne aux cheveux gris peut être maudite. C'est là que s'achevait leur histoire, j'en fus touché car moi-même je ne pensais pas que les Hommes étaient encore capables de punir leurs semblables de la sorte. Je ne pouvais rien pour eux, les elfes ne devant pas se mêler des affaires des Hommes. »

« Comme celle des nains. » Marmonna Thorïn dans sa barbe d'un air sombre.

« Je voulu tout de même faire un geste pour leur venir en aide et leur fournit des vivres et des informations pour les envoyer dans un endroit sûr, où ne se trouverait aucun animal dangereux pour eux. Au moment venu où je les saluais avant de m'en aller, j'ai touché le front du bébé et j'ai eu une vision. J'ai vu un avenir pour elle, bien différent de celui auquel étaient destinés ses parents. Elle était encore toute petite, innocente et déjà condamnée à un sort qui ne la concernait en rien. J'ai donc proposé à ses parents de prendre l'enfant et de l'emmener avec moi à Fondcombe et de veiller sur elle. Sur mes terres, comme vous l'avez vu, elle ne souffrirait pas de sa malédiction mais ils savaient que s'ils me la confiaient, ils ne la reverraient probablement jamais, n'étant pas réellement libre de leurs mouvements s'ils voulaient survivre. Ils savaient qu'une opportunité telle pour lui donner une autre vie ne se représenterait jamais. En cadeau d'adieux, je leur ai tout de même laissé le temps de la doter d'un prénom et ils choisirent de l'appeler Katell. »

« Ce prénom signifie 'pur', probablement dans l'espoir qu'un avenir meilleur pour elle rachète celui de ses parents maudits. » Rajouta Gandalf.

« Et donc ? Si elle a été élevé chez vous, comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit retrouvé à voler alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente ? » Demanda Thorïn d'une voix grave.

« Katell a passé les dix premières années de sa vie ici. Très jeune elle montrait des prédispositions à s'occuper d'animaux, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant lorsqu'on sait ce que faisait sa famille. L'élevage d'animaux, particulièrement de chevaux, elle a ça dans le sang. » Elrond continua son histoire sans bouger. « Cependant Katell n'était pas une elfe, je ne pouvais la garder trop longtemps au risque qu'elle en oublie qui elle était. Malgré son jeune âge, je ne lui ai jamais caché qu'elle était humaine et surtout maudite même si je ne lui avais pas raconté l'histoire de ses parents, je lui avais simplement dit qu'ils l'avaient confié à moi pour la protéger et lui assurer un avenir. »

« Et où l'avez-vous envoyé dans ce cas ? » Demanda Bombur.

« Il fut décidé qu'elle serait confiée au magicien Radagast qui pouvait lui permettre d'accroitre encore son talent avec les animaux et qui surtout était probablement le seul à pouvoir essayer de trouver une solution pour arrêter la malédiction qu'elle portait. Moi-même je ne pouvais rien pour elle dans ce domaine malgré mes nombreuses recherches. » L'elfe tourna son regard vers le magicien gris. « À partir de là, c'est à Gandalf de poursuivre. »

« Radagast voulait en faire son élève mais plus encore, voulait en faire une magicienne. Mais cela était impossible de par sa condition humaine mais il s'entêta à lui apprendre quelques petits tours de passe-passe. Lorsque ceci arriva aux oreilles de Saroumane le blanc, il m'a envoyé afin de lui retirer Katell. »

« Auparavant, je lui avais parlé d'elle. » Lança Elrond. « Mithrandir était donc parfaitement au courant de son histoire. »

« En effet et cela m'a permis de mieux savoir où j'allais l'emmener. Fort heureusement aussi, Radagast ce génie, avait réussit à trouver un moyen d'atténuer les effets de la malédiction de Katell. Il avait créé une crème à partir d'espèces végétales qui atténuaient l'odeur émanant de la marque qui attire les wargs et diminuait ainsi la douleur qui en découle. Il a apprit à Katell comment la réaliser et j'ai pu ensuite l'emmener sans avoir à craindre d'être pris en chasse par des wargs, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas grand nombre à l'orée de Vert-Bois. C'est ainsi que je l'ai emmené en Eriador. Là, je lui ai appris à vivre parmi les Hommes et l'a ensuite laissé se débrouiller seule. Elle avait seize ans. »

« Et que lui est-il arrivé ensuite ? » Demanda Kíli ayant une jambe sous la table qui remuait, essayant de canaliser son impatience à cet endroit.

« Je l'ai recroisé quatre ans plus tard, dans un petit village où elle se prétendait chasseresse alors qu'elle est incapable de tuer un animal de ses mains. C'est là que j'ai très vite compris qu'elle était devenue voleuse, lorsqu'elle tenta de me faire les poches. Elle ne m'a rien dit concernant ce qui s'était passé pendant ses quatre premières années en solitaire mais elle m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle vendait ses services, soins aux animaux, dressage, 'chasse' et en parallèle, elle faisait les poches aux gens. C'est ce qui m'a amené à l'engager il y a peu. »

« Vous avez dit que Radagast avait mis au point une crème afin d'atténuer les effets de la malédiction mais… il n'y a aucun moyen de la libérer de ce fardeau ? » Demanda Bilbon qui avait suivit attentivement tout ce qui venait d'être dit et avait encore du mal à le croire car chez les hobbits, il était rare de punir quelqu'un pour quelque chose de plus grave que le piétinement d'un parterre de fleurs par un voisin jaloux.

« À notre connaissance, il n'en existerait qu'une seule et nous ignorons si elle pourrait réellement fonctionner ou non. » Répondit Elrond. « De plus, elle ne fonctionne que sur les personnes maudites qui ne sont pas directement responsables du crime commis. »

« D'après Radagast, il faudrait donc dans le cas de Katell que son père, qui lui ne pourra jamais se défaire de sa malédiction, reconnaisse par un acte totalement désintéressé et provenant du cœur, que sa fille est innocente de tout crime. » Expliqua Gandalf.

« Sauf que cela va faire vingt-cinq ans que ses parents sont partis vers l'endroit que je leur avais indiqué. » Continua Elrond. « Et rien ne permet de dire qu'ils ont pu y arriver vivants ou bien qu'ils ne soient pas déjà morts depuis le temps. »

« Autrement dit, elle est condamnée à vivre avec ce fardeau toute sa vie. » Murmura Thorïn sombrement.

« Oui et si jamais un jour elle donnait naissance à des enfants, eux aussi seraient porteurs de cette même malédiction. » Termina Elrond.

Le silence se fit dans les jardins et tous les nains ainsi que le hobbit arboraient un visage grave. Le seigneur Elrond et Gandalf échangèrent un regard, étant d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient savoir avant de continuer plus loin leur quête. Le grand elfe n'était pas idiot et il se doutait que cette compagnie avait un but autre qu'intellectuel envers la carte d'Erebor. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir vu la carte pour s'en douter, la présence de Katell suffisait.

« Ah ! Je vous cherchais seigneur Elrond ! » Lança Katell en arrivant par l'un des couloirs, tenant par-dessus son épaule un gros sac blanc faisant la moitié de sa taille, bien remplis mais semblant pourtant être très léger. « Dites-moi serait-il possible que je puisse utiliser vos cuisines pour… »

La jeune femme vit les regards de tous se poser sur elle et le silence qui régnait dans les jardins était pesant. Katell passa d'un regard à l'autre. Ori semblait se retenir de pleurer et reniflait. Fíli semblait gêné. Bilbon arborait un regard attristé. Balin essayait de lui sourire de manière sereine mais semblait ne pas y parvenir. Kíli la regardait comme si… elle allait mourir. Lorsqu'elle voulut regarder les autres, nombreux furent ceux qui se mirent à fixer leurs pieds ou un point dans une autre direction. Thorïn arborait un air grave et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Katell y vit un peu de tendresse comme celui d'un père admirant ses enfants en train de jouer.

Ceci lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et la jeune femme lâcha son sac. Elle venait de comprendre et plus aucun doute ne lui fut possible lorsqu'elle scruta du regard le seigneur Elrond et Gandalf. Elle se sentait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et n'avait qu'une seule chose à l'esprit, la volonté de partir en courant loin de ces jardins.

« Père ! Père ! » Appela un elfe d'une voix paniqué en arrivant sur un balcon surplombant les jardins, suivit d'un autre lui ressemblant beaucoup.

« Que se passe-t-il Elladan ? » Elrond se leva de son siège en voyant ses deux fils ayant l'air visiblement très inquiets, ce qui avait bien évidement attiré l'attention de tous sur eux.

« Estel a disparu ! » Lança l'autre elfe. « Nous l'avons cherché partout dans la maison mais il n'est nulle part ! »

« Calme-toi Elrohir, nous allons le retrouver. » Fit Elrond qui malgré tout ne semblait pas si calme qu'il voulait le laisser croire. « Rassemblez tout le monde que vous pourrez et partez à sa recherche ! »

« Non ! » Lança Katell. « Je pense savoir où il est allé. C'est de ma faute alors c'est à moi d'aller le chercher. »

Le seigneur Elrond acquiesça bien qu'il ne comprenait pas en quoi elle pouvait être responsable et la laissa partir, faisant signe à ses fils de l'accompagner.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle sait où cet Estel est allé ? » Demanda Thorïn en se levant de son siège.

« Oui j'en suis persuadé. » Répondit l'elfe.

« Et comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? » Répliqua le nain.

« Une simple impression de déjà-vu. »

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop 'indigeste'. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler en une fois. Mais maintenant, vous connaissez le passé de Katell. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et va-t-elle retrouver Estel ? Réponse au prochain chapitre^^  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**À**_ la prochaine ! Leonem ;)


End file.
